LES RECRUES
by MogamBanana
Summary: Élisabeth, Olivia et Jo passent leur dernière année à Poudlard. Entre leurs histoires de cœur, les rivalités avec les Maraudeurs, le tournoi FAÇON MOLDU ! et les apprentis Mangemorts qui deviennent trop entreprenants, l'année risque d'être agitée...
1. Chapter 1 : Dispute sur le quai

Les Recrues

**Résumé (qui n'apparaît pas en entier):** Trois jeunes sorcières, peu ordinaires, passent leur dernière année à Poudlard en compagnie des célèbres Maraudeurs. Cependant, cette année ne risque pas d'être de tout repos... Entre les rivalités et les conflits avec les Maraudeurs, le tournoi FACON MOLDUE(!!) et les apprentis Mangemorts qui deviennent un peu trop entreprenants, Elizabeth, Joséphine et Olivia vont-elles s'en sortir?

Fanfic co-écrite par A.Banana et Mogambo

**Messages des auteurs** : Bonjour à tous! On vous demande un peu d'indulgence puisque c'est notre première fic. On espère que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à nous laisser des reviews même pour nous critiquer!

**CHAPITRE 1: Dispute sur le quai…**

Sur le quai de la voie 9¾ de la gare de King's Cross, le calme de cette matinée était troublé par les voix douces et mélodieuses de deux jeunes filles :

-« Putain Jo !! Mais je t'avais dit de les prendre !! » Beugla Elizabeth.

-« Quoi ?! Tu te fous de ma gueule !! Hier on avait dit que je prendrai le fil et TOI les aiguilles !! » S'écria Joséphine.

-« Mais non, débile !! C'était toi qui devais les emmener ! »

-« N'importe quoi ! Je me souviens très bien, tu étais assise sur ton lit en face de moi, juste avant que ta mère rentre dans ta chambre, et c'est là que tu m'as dit « Tu prends les aiguilles à tricoter et moi la pelote. Euh … » Hésita Jo.

-« Ouiiiiiii ?! » Répondit Elizabeth avec un sourire menaçant.

-« Ah oui… Bon.. Ben de toute façon c'était bête ton plan. Franchement.. Quelle idée de vouloir tricoter un…. » Commença à balbutier Jo avant d'être interrompue par la sonnerie du Poudlard Express.

C'est alors que les deux jeunes filles tournèrent violemment la tête vers Olivia pour tenter de la prendre à parti et remarquèrent que celle-ci ne leur prêtait aucune attention et qu'elle contemplait avec délectation un groupe de 4 jeunes mâles qui faisaient leur entrée sur le quai marchant les uns à coté des autres en se pavanant. Les Maraudeurs étaient dans la place ! (wesh, wesh !)

-« Pffffffff ! » Soupira Jo de mauvaise humeur. « Encore ces boulets ! Je croyais qu'ils étaient partis en Ecosse cet été .. »

-« Oui et alors ? » répliqua Olivia d'un regard prédateur. « Voila pourquoi leur corps est si sublimement sculpté, j'imagine déjà Potter galopant dans les plaines sauvages, ses petites fesses rondes et musclées se contractant une à une à chaque pas… »

-« Quoi ! Potter ?! Moi j'imagine plutôt la graisse dégoulinante du popotin de Pettigrow qui tremblote à chaque bond ! » s'exclama Elizabeth le regard empreint de dégoût.

-« Bref, tout ça pour dire que je pensais qu'ils ne reviendraient pas en vie.. »Reprit Jo.

-« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? » Demandèrent les deux autres.

-« Ben oui ! J'espérais qu'avec un peu de chance ils se feraient bouffer par le monstre du Loch Ness ! » dit Jo d'un air déçu.

Les trois amies se mirent à ricaner en regardant sadiquement les quatre « apollons » qui en entendant ces rires féminins bombèrent le torse et envoyèrent des clins d'œil à tout va.

-« Oh non ! » s'écria Elizabeth avec effroi. « Je crois que Black est très malade ! Regardez il ne contrôle plus son œil, il a plein de TICS ! »

-« Wouahaha !! » Hurlèrent les filles, leur cris se répercutant dans la gare tel un son sinistre qui effraya plus d'un première année.

Le train siffla trois fois annonçant le départ, les trois amies commencèrent à monter dans un wagon, Olivia ne manquant pas de se frotter à James, qui la regarda d'un air surpris néanmoins content de lui. Elles s'installèrent dans un compartiment et hissèrent difficilement leurs malles dans le filet à bagages. Le train s'ébranla brutalement à l'instant où leur derrière (fort joli d'ailleurs) se posaient sur les banquettes. Elles se mirent alors à piailler allègrement en colportant avec des ricanements toutes sortes de potins sur les poudlardiens.

La première partie du voyage se passa sans encombre, mais malheureusement ce bonheur fut de courte durée :

« Attention sortez vos mouchoirs les girls ! Il y a Face de Pus qui s'approche de notre porte ! » s'écria Jo avec une mine horrifiée.

« Du moment que ce n'est pas les Triplettes de Mongolville, je m'en fous ! Euh… » répliqua Olivia avec fureur.

« Bon ben c'est parfait c'est toi qui ira lui faire un gros poutou sur ses boutons qui suintent ! »

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le temps s'arrêta, le regard fuyant, les jeunes filles cherchaient désespérément une cachette (Elizabeth regardait la fenêtre avec envie), mais c'était trop tard, déjà une main velue avait saisi le poignet (désormais impur) d'Olivia, l'obligeant à regarder l'intrus dans les yeux. Avant qu'elle ne puisse réagir, Face de Pus avait collé sa joue spongieuse contre la sienne, laissant une empreinte graisseuse dans sa chair meurtrie, sur laquelle il avait déposé deux baisers bien baveux. Puis il adressa aux deux autres un signe timide de la main et sortit du compartiment.

- « Alors qu'est-ce que tu disait ? » Se moqua Jo. « Tu préfères toujours face de pus aux Triplettes de Mongolville ? »

- « Je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus… » répliqua Olivia le regard dans le vide, désespérée. « La concurrence est rude ! »

Elizabeth et Jo ne purent se retenir de rire en voyant la mine contrite d'Olivia.

Le reste du voyage se déroula paisiblement malgré le choc qu'avait subi Olivia et le train arriva à destination à la tombée de la nuit.

Jo, Elizabeth et Olivia récupérèrent leurs bagages et sortirent du train avec excitation. En effet dés qu'elles avaient vu le château, elles n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire béat sur leur visage, décidées à bien profiter de leur dernière année.

Elles s'engouffrèrent dans les calèches en bousculant quelques troisièmes années qui les regardaient avec admiration et se retrouvèrent rapidement à l'entrée de la grande salle.

Elles se regardèrent avec un petit sourire contrit et se séparèrent (sous votre regard ahuri cher lecteur !) tout en se dirigeant vers leurs tables respectives. En effet, les trois inséparables n'étaient pas dans la même maison !

Elizabeth avançait vers la table des Gryffondors, Jo rejoignait ses camarades de Serdaigle, tandis qu'Olivia adressait déjà des sourires entendus aux garçons de Poufsouffle.

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, cette petite « séparation » ne les empêchait pas d'être les meilleures amies du monde, bien au contraire ! Elles incarnaient à la perfection l'idéal du Professeur Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, qui tentait de rapprocher les quatre maisons depuis de nombreuses années. Et elles s'arrangeaient toujours pour se voir et surtout par n'importe quel moyen !

Une fois assise à sa table Elizabeth ne put s'empêcher de regarder avec dédain la table des Serpentards tout en réajustant sa robe brodée de rouge et d'or et en rejetant ses longs cheveux blonds en arrière de façon sensuelle en un mouvement bien étudié devant une glace. C'est alors qu'elle rencontra le regard de Jo, mi moqueur, mi exaspéré qui la ramenait clairement à la discussion, qu'elles avaient eut de nombreuses fois, sur la grande rivalité qui opposait les Gryffondors aux Serpentards. Elle entendait d'ici la voie sarcastique de Jo qui lui disait :

« Qu'est ce que vous êtes puérils vous les Gryffondors, toujours à partir au quart de tour dés qu'il s'agit des Serpentards ! Franchement je comprends pas cette espèce de guéguerre que vous faites, entretuez vous qu'on en finisse ! Si vous commencez à avoir peur de ces serpents, on est mal barrés… Parce que vous là, les lionceaux, vous parlez beaucoup de courage et d'autres valeurs stupides, mais concrètement, est ce que vous agissez ? Non ! Alors je sais que vous auriez besoin de l'aide précieuse des Serdaigles pour vous éclairer mais on ne peut pas être partout à la fois, on a déjà assez à faire avec les Poufsouffles, ces pauvres petits blaireaux, tu te rends compte ils sont complètement débi…. »

Oui, il faut que vous sachiez que malgré leur grande amitié, les trois jeunes filles étaient farouchement attachées à leur maison et que temps en temps une petite dispute éclatait mettant en cause les différentes valeurs qu'elles représentaient. Ça n'allait jamais bien loin, même si Jo était la meilleure pour rabaisser ses camarades dans de longs monologues où elle proclamait haut et fort que l'intelligence des bleu et argent surpassait les autres alors qu'elle-même n'avait jamais vraiment trop compris pourquoi le choixpeau l'avait envoyée à Serdaigle.

Elizabeth fit un tour de table et croisa le regard de Lily Evans qui semblait lui envoyer des messages de détresse et qui tentait de se détacher de Potter qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules et qui venait de lui demandé de toucher ses biceps… Elizabeth lança au jeune homme un regard moqueur car même si Lily et elle n'avaient jamais été de grandes amies, la préfète était toujours gentille avec elle et surtout Liz ne laissait jamais passer l'occasion de se moquer du « Grand James Potter ».

« Tu sais Potter. Tu devrais arrêter de contracter tes muscles comme ça, ta tête va bientôt exploser comme une citrouille, elle en a d'ailleurs déjà la couleur ! »

Celui-ci lui lança un regard féroce et sa réplique qui contenait de nombreux propos orduriers se perdit dans les murmures des élèves de Poudlard qui avaient vu le Professeur Dumbledore se lever pour commencer son discours habituel de rentrée des classes.

- « Mes chers élèves ! Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente rentrée et avant de me lancer dans des propos que vous n'écouterez plus dans deux minutes, je propose que nous écoutions plutôt nos estomacs et que nous goûtions aux nombreux mets préparés par nos petits elfes de maison ! Alors, bon appétit à tous ! »

Un murmure d'approbation se leva de toutes les tables, et les élèves se jetèrent sur les plats qui venaient d'apparaître.

Elizabeth tourna la tête vers la table des Poufsouffles et constata avec un sourire qu'Olivia était déjà le centre de l'attention générale de sa maison. Elle avait comme à son habitude raccourci sa robe dés la sortie du train et elle venait de saisir une asperge qu'elle s'apprêtait à engloutir d'un geste sensuel. La jeune Gryffondor cru même apercevoir un filet de bave couler de la bouche du voisin d'Olivia qui la regardait avec des yeux ronds.

Il faut dire qu'Olivia était très jolie, mais la grande différence avec les autres élèves de Poudlard c'est qu'elle en était totalement consciente et elle ne se privait pas de le montrer! Olivia était à proprement parler une bombe : de longs cheveux noirs et brillants (mais pas gras !), de grands yeux verts, une bouche pulpeuse et un corps de rêve. Elle aimait aguicher tous les beaux garçons et enchaînait les relations amoureuses, mais contrairement à ce que pouvaient dire les filles jalouses, elle était loin d'être une écervelée, c'était une bonne élève et possédait de réelles aptitudes pour les potions.

« En fait, pensa Elizabeth avec un sourire de satisfaction, on est toutes les trois franchement canons.. ». Son regard balaya la pièce avec confiance, songeant encore qu'elle était la plus belle du royaume et c'est là qu'elle aperçu un vieil hibou marron qui fonçait vers la tête de Jo.

Cette dernière tourna la tête et aperçut trop tard les griffes étincelantes de l'animal qui s'emmêlaient dans sa tignasse brune lui arrachant un cri d'horreur (haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !) qui retentit dans la grande salle. Dans un mouvement de panique pour se dégager de la bête, Jo bascula soudainement la tête en arrière précipitant sa chute sur le sol. Un rire ressemblant à un aboiement retentit dans la salle qui était devenue soudainement silencieuse pendant que la jeune fille se relevait les joues rouges. Jo jeta un regard de haine à Sirius Black qui la regardait comme une attardée et qui venait de se pencher à l'oreille de Rémus Lupin pour lui souffler quelque chose qui déclencha l'hilarité des deux garçons. Jo, furieuse, attrapa son gobelet en fer qu'elle vida d'un trait et l'envoya avec précision sur Black qui le reçu sur le front, lui laissant une petite cicatrice en forme d'éclair (ça vous rappelle quelque chose ?) qui déformait sa belle gueule.

Elle se rassit avec un sourire triomphant pendant que Black se redressait en crispant les poings. Elle pouvait apercevoir avec satisfaction la colère qui perçait dans son regard, avec tout de même une petite inquiétude quant aux intentions du garçon. Elle estimait qu'il ne valait pas la peine de finir crucifiée dans sa salle commune, que ce soit par lui ou par ses groupies stupides qui lui jetaient déjà des regards haineux…

Cependant, les élans meurtriers de Sirius Black furent calmés par Pettigrow qui tentait tant bien que mal de le faire rassoire. Jo agita alors sa main en direction des Gryffondors en affichant un petit sourire hypocrite oubliant qu'elle avait l'air d'une folle avec ses cheveux en pétard.

Elizabeth et Olivia qui avaient observé la scène ne purent réprimer un fou rire en voyant l'expression et surtout la coiffure de leur amie.

Quelques secondes la voix claironnante de Dumbledore se fit entendre mettant fin à toutes les conversations des Poudlardiens.

« J'espère que vous avez tous bien profité de cet excellent repas et que comme moi vous vous êtes bien remplis la panse. Hu hu hu ! »

Elizabeth et Jo se regardèrent l'air exaspéré avant de lever les yeux au ciel, se demandant pourquoi elles avaient du hériter d'un directeur aussi débile alors qu'Olivia éclatait d'un rire cristallin s'attirant le regard perplexe des élèves, et adressait un clin d'œil au directeur tout en songeant que pour son âge il était vraiment sexy…

Le directeur quelque peu troublé reprit son discours, les joues roses derrière sa grande barbe blanche :

-« Euh… Oui. Avant que vous ne retourniez dans vos dortoirs, j'aimerais vous annoncer que cette année les enseignants et moi-même avons décidé d'organiser un tournoi... »

Black et Potter se regardaient d'un air confiant, se voyant déjà vainqueurs.

-« ….à la manière des MOLDUS !! » Continua Dumbledore, euphorique.

Les sourires des élèves disparurent, laissant place à des visages ahuris qui firent sourire le directeur.

-« Eh oui les enfants ! Il s'agit de plusieurs courses d'obstacles, où vous allez devoir nous montrer vos capacités d'endurance et de rapidité. Ces épreuves auront lieu trois fois dans l'année et les meilleurs candidats pourront accéder à l'épreuve suivante. »

Jo laissa échapper un ricanement sonore, assurant à ses voisines de table que personne ne participerait à un jeu aussi stupide.

Mais Dumbledore qui après s'être tut pour observer l'impact de ses paroles sur l'assemblée, reprit son discours avec un sourire sadique qui ne présageait rien de bon:

-« Ah ! J'oubliais de préciser que ce tournoi est bien sûr obligatoire pour les septièmes années ! »

Jo sentit la terre s'effondrer sous ses pas, elle qui n'arrivait même pas à sauter à la corde plus de deux secondes ! Super…

-« Je vous souhaite une bonne nuit et une merveilleuse (Elizabeth grimaça à l'annonce de ce mot) rentrée des cours ! »

Sur ces bonnes paroles, tous les élèves se levèrent de table et regagnèrent leur dortoir.


	2. Chapter 2 : Une rentrée mouvementée

Les Recrues

**CHAPITRE 2 : Une rentrée mouvementée**

Dans le dortoir des septièmes années de Poufsouffle, un grognement s'échappa d'un des lits à baldaquin. Olivia ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit et tendait ses mains dans le vide en essayant de repousser un adversaire invisible.

« Nan lâchez moi ! Je ne veux pas être contaminée ! »

Les Triplettes de Mongolville l'entouraient tel un troupeau de vautours et leurs rires machiavéliques résonnaient violemment dans la tête d'Olivia. Elle ne voyait à présent plus que des bouches géantes grandes ouvertes qui riaient et lui lançaient des postillons sur la figure. Au moment où l'une d'elles semblait prête à la gober comme une mouche, le réveil sonna et elle se leva en sursaut.

« Ouf ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! »

Elle s'étira avec grâce et fila dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Elle s'habilla rapidement tout en songeant au tournoi, et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Sur son chemin, elle croisa Jonathan Smith le préfet en chef le plus coincé de l'histoire de Poudlard. Durant toute l'année dernière Olivia s'était amusé à le draguer et le provoquer pensant qu'il ne craquerait jamais, malheureusement à force de persévération et de harcèlement, le garçon était tombé fou amoureux d'elle et s'était transformé en pot de colle humain. Affolée, Olivia poussa un cri dés qu'elle l'aperçut et courut dans la direction opposée pour fuir le jeune homme transit d'amour. Elle arriva fulminant dans la grande salle avec dix minutes de retard et chercha Elizabeth du regard, elle l'aperçut enfin assise à sa table le plus éloignée possible des maraudeurs qui conspiraient contre les Serpentards. Elle la rejoignit avec une démarche féline, en prenant soin d'adresser un sourire séducteur à James Potter et s'assit en face de son amie. Celle-ci avait attaché ses magnifiques cheveux blonds en un chignon lâche et Olivia ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était vraiment belle avec ses yeux bleus et son air un peu angélique, qui bien sûr ne correspondait pas du tout à son véritable caractère (méfiez vous de l'eau qui dort…). Quelques minutes après, elles virent Jo s'avancer vers elles l'air furieux :

-« Oh non ! Ça va faire mal… » soupira Elizabeth.

-« Vous vous foutez de moi là ! » Cria Joséphine. « C'est le premier jour de cours, et vous vous installez déjà à la table des couilles molles ! »

-« Mais je t'emm… » commença Elizabeth, les sourcils froncés.

-« Oh ça suffit ! Vous êtes chiantes à la fin ! C'est toujours pareil ! On a établi ça dés notre première année, c'est pas maintenant que ça va changer ! On change de table chaque jour et puis c'est tout! » Interrompit Olivia.

-« Mouais, mais on n'a jamais commencé par la mienne je te signale ... » riposta Jo.

-« Ah bon ?! Et on a mangé où alors en quatrième et en cinquième année ? Dans le parc peut être ? » Siffla Elizabeth.

-« Bon calme toi Liz… » Soupira Olivia. « Je croyais que jamais rien ne n'atteignait ! »

Elizabeth s'apprêtait à répliquer qu'elle ne se laisserait certainement pas marcher sur les pieds, quand le Professeur McGonagall lui tendit son nouvel emploi du temps.

Elle constata avec ennui qu'elle commencerait sa journée avec deux heures de cours de botanique en compagnie des Serdaigles. Oubliant rapidement sa querelle avec Joséphine, la jeune Gryffondor tourna la tête vers cette dernière, son visage s'éclairant d'un grand sourire.

Jo qui avait lu par-dessus son épaule, lui rendit son sourire mais celui-ci s'effaça bien vite lorsqu'elle croisa le regard déçu d'Olivia.

« Oh Oliv, ne fais pas cette tête, on aura sûrement d'autres cours ensemble.. » murmura Jo avec une petite voix.

« Oui, oui je sais. Mais ça me fait toujours bizarre à la rentrée de me dire qu'on ne sera pas ensemble… » souffla Olivia. Surtout quand on est obligé de supporter les gloussements des triplettes ! Rajouta la jeune fille, retrouvant le sourire.

Joséphine et Olivia se dirigèrent vers le directeur de leur maison respective et prirent leur emploi du temps en esquissant une grimace.

-« Alors ? » Demanda Elizabeth.

-« Ben la bonne nouvelle c'est que j'ai cours de potions dans 10 minutes.. » Répondit Olivia.

-« Tu parles d'une bonne nouvelle ! » Ajouta Jo avec un air de dégoût.

-« Mais la mauvaise, c'est que c'est un cours commun avec ces sales langues de serpent ! »

Elizabeth et Jo observèrent avec une mine compatissante, le visage de leur amie qui s'était assombri.

Puis les trois jeunes filles sortirent de la grande salle, prêtes à affronter leur première journée de cours.

(En cours de botanique)

Elizabeth et Jo pénétrèrent dans la serre n°5 légèrement essoufflées et comme d'habitude elles s'attirèrent des regards surpris de la part des Gryffondors qui ne comprenaient toujours pas, même après de nombreuses années, pourquoi Elizabeth traînait avec une Serdaigle, qui plus est, la plus…cinglée.

Jo leur jeta un regard narquois et murmura à l'oreille de son amie :

-« Toujours aussi débiles à ce que je vois ! Ça va faire sept ans qu'ils me voient avec toi et ils me regardent toujours comme si j'étais un monstre… »

Elizabeth lui répondit par un sourire amusé et entraîna son amie vers une table. Alors qu'elles regardaient avec horreur les tentacules de la plante posée sur leur table qui s'approchaient dangereusement de leur cou, une voix qui se voulait charmeuse, s'éleva derrière elles.

« Alors Joseph, tu tiens toujours à t'incruster pour me voir de plus près ? »

Jo tourna la tête si vite qu'Elizabeth cru entendre un craquement, elle dévisagea Sirius Black et lui adressa d'une voix cinglante :

« Alors pour toi, Black, c'est pas « Joseph » comme tu dis, mais Climmer et le jour où tu auras compris que toi et ton petit groupe de copains ne m'intéressez pas plus qu'un misérable cloporte, je crois que je pourrai proclamer haut et fort, même si vous aurez mis SEPT ans pour comprendre, que vous n'êtes pas totalement perdus … »

Black la regarda, avec une expression meurtrière sur son visage et avant qu'il n'ait pu répliquer, Elizabeth explosa de rire et lui lança en articulant comme si elle s'adressait à un demeuré :

-« TU-AS-BIEN-COMPRIS-OU-TU-VEUX-QU-ELLE-REPETE-PLUS-LENTEMENT ?? »

Potter la regarda d'un air furieux, tapota l'épaule de son ami pour le calmer et lui dit d'un ton très sérieux:

-« Ne les écoute pas Patmol… Tu sais très bien qu'elles sont frustrées parce qu'elles ne peuvent pas avoir un beau gosse comme toi… »

Les deux filles se regardèrent en écarquillant les yeux puis pouffèrent de rire sous le visage impassible des Maraudeurs.

« Oh Liz, tu as vu ça ?! Potter est arrivé à la rescousse de sa chérie ! Et quels arguments ! Dignes d'un maraudeur ! Je comprends pourquoi Evans te rejette sans arrêt… Vous comptez vous marier quand ? » s'esclaffa Jo.

Alors que le visage de Potter commençait à prendre une jolie teinte violacée, le professeur de botanique, Miss Johnson, s'approcha de leur table l'air paniquée et saisit brutalement en se jetant au sol, une tentacule de la plante qui s'apprêtait à crever le tympan d'Elizabeth. Elle se mit alors à hurler et leur retira à tous plusieurs points.

Le cours se poursuivit sans encombre apparent même si Potter et Black estimaient que le meilleur moyen de se venger était de jeter régulièrement des grosses poignées de terre dans les cheveux de Liz et de Jo sans qu'elles ne s'en aperçoivent.

A la fin du cours, les jeunes filles jetèrent un regard suspicieux à Potter et Black qui sortaient en pouffant de rire et en se félicitant mutuellement de leur action. (« Oh ouais t'es trop fort mec ! »-« Nan, c'est toi… »)

Lupin leur adressa un sourire compatissant et leva les yeux au ciel.

« Au moins lui, n'est pas complètement débile.. Quoique, s'il traîne avec eux c'est que ses facultés intellectuelles doivent être quand même partiellement réduites… » Pensa Jo.

Quelques minutes après, elles aperçurent Olivia qui était déjà sortie du cours de potions et qui était adossée à un arbre du parc dans une position langoureuse à quelques centimètres seulement de Lucius Malfoy, qui semblait faire un grand effort sur lui-même pour s'empêcher de lui sauter dessus. Ce n'est qu'au moment où Olivia commença à jouer avec une des mèches blondes du Serpentard, que celui-ci sembla revenir à la réalité et cria d'un ton presque théâtral :

-« NON !! JE NE PEUX PAS ! TU ES À POUFSOUFFLE !! »

Et il s'enfuit en courant, se tenant la tête entre les mains dans un grand geste de désespoir.

Olivia vit enfin ses deux amies, et leur adressa un sourire entendu en venant vers elles.

-« Aaaah ! J'adore les déstabiliser ces petits Serpentards ! Surtout Lucius ! Quand je le regarde j'ai l'impression qu'il va défaillir… Tu comprends c'est un dilemme Cornélien pour lui, une fille de « sang pur » mais dans la plus indigne des maisons : POUFSOUFFLE !! Baaah ! Quelle horreur ! » Ricana Olivia.

Les trois jeunes filles se dirigèrent tout naturellement vers un coin du parc, près du lac et s'assirent à l'ombre d'un grand arbre.

-« Bon ! » Commença Elizabeth. « Si on mettait notre plan à exécution ? »

-« Encore cette histoire de tapis volant ?! » S'indigna Jo en haussant le ton.

-« Chut ! » La réprimanda Olivia. « On pourrait t'entendre. »

-« La question est de savoir comment on va le tricoter sans les aiguilles ! » Poursuivit Elizabeth en fusillant Jo du regard.

-« Oh…Ben… Euh… On peut toujours en commander à Pré au Lard, ils nous les enverront par hibou. » Répondit Jo d'un air gêné.

-« Mais vous croyez vraiment qu'il va…voler ? » Interrogea Olivia.

-« On en a déjà parlé mille fois Oliv, je ne sais pas si ça va marcher mais c'est le seul moyen d'aller à Pré au Lard en dehors des sorties prévues avec l'école. Et puis ça va être marrant ! Tu te rends compte on pourra y aller quand on voudra et surtout sortir de l'enceinte de Poudlard sans que personne le sache ! »

-« Mais je croyais que justement on ne pouvait PAS sortir de Poudlard, que ce soit en balais, en portoloin ou en quoi que ce soit d'autre… »demanda Jo.

-« Ben justement j'ai bien étudié la question ! » Poursuivit Elizabeth, un sourire en coin. «Vous vous doutez bien que le tapis volant n'est pas un moyen de locomotion très utilisé en Europe ? Ben quand je suis allée au Maroc cet été avec mes parents, j'ai rencontré un type qui s'appelait Aladin, qui m'a assuré qu'avec ce fil spécial je pouvais fabriquer un des meilleurs tapis volants du monde et qu'il pourrait voler PARTOUT ! »

-« Bien. Si t'es sure de ton coup, je pense qu'on peut commander les aiguilles à tricoter ! » Termina Olivia en trempant ses pieds dans l'eau fraîche du lac.

-« QUOI ?? Comment ça les mémés ?! On se met à tricoter ? » s'exclama Remus Lupin qui venait de surgir à côté d'elles avec son inséparable bande de potes.

Les trois filles se levèrent en même temps et le regardèrent l'air hargneux. Lupin se contentait de les regarder un petit air moqueur sur son visage.

-« Vous étiez la depuis longtemps ? Vous avez tout entendu ? » demanda Jo nerveusement.

Remus ne répondit pas immédiatement, les dévisageant lentement une à une, puis finit par lâcher avec un petit sourire :

-« Non. On a juste entendu le mot tricoter, alors je n'ai pas pu résister… »

Olivia se rassit et adopta rapidement la position d'une pin-up des années 50 étendant ses jambes et cambrant sa tête en arrière tout en fixant James intensément. Jo et Sirius leur jetèrent un regard de désapprobation, mais changèrent vite d'attitude dés qu'ils virent qu'ils avaient eu la même réaction.

« Oh mon Dieu, je deviens comme Black ! Vite penser à quelque chose d'intelligent (3+58 ouf !), ça au moins, ça lui arrive pas souvent… » Pensa Jo.

Le visage d'Elizabeth se dérida en percevant la sincérité dans la réponse de Lupin et son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire.

-« Alors comme ça, tu te mets à écouter les conversations des autres, Remus ? Tu te devrais faire attention à tes fréquentations… Certaines personnes déteignent sur toi… » Commenta Elizabeth en jetant un coup d'œil tout sauf discret à Pettigrow, Potter et Black.

Ils se mirent à rire doucement sous le regard éberlué des cinq autres qui se demandaient comment Remus et Elizabeth pouvaient avoir une conversation normale, doutant mutuellement des capacités de compréhension des camps adverses.

Leurs rires furent interrompus par les gloussements beaucoup plus sonores des groupies des Maraudeurs qui firent soudain irruption à leurs côtés. Une dizaine de filles tout aussi cruches les unes que les autres s'étaient interposées entre les deux groupes manquant de faire tomber Jo dans le lac et se trémoussaient devant les garçons, les assaillant de questions de plus en plus en bêtes.

-« Siriiiiiiiiiiiii ! » s'écria l'une d'elle hystérique. « Comment tu fais pour être….. Aussi….TOI ?! »

-« J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez combattu un groupe de trolls cet été. C'est vraiiiiiiii ? » dit une deuxième, la bouche en cœur, se cramponnant au bras de Potter comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

-« Waowwww ! Tu as la peau douce dis donc ! » Hurla une troisième, commençant à caresser la moindre parcelle de peau du visage de Lupin.

Elizabeth, Jo et Olivia se regardèrent d'un air sceptique et s'éloignèrent en continuant leur conversation comme si de rien n'était, ignorant les signaux de détresse de Lupin.


	3. Chapter 3 : Soooorteeeez!

Les Recrues

**CHAPITRE 3 : Soooorteeeez !**

Les semaines de cours s'écoulèrent normalement et tous les élèves de Poudlard furent ravis d'apprendre qu'une sortie à Pré au Lard était prévue pour le week-end prochain.

Le samedi matin, les filles se retrouvèrent à la table des Serdaigles pour prendre leur petit déjeuner et commencèrent à établir le programme de la journée.

-« Bon alors, je propose un peu de shopping ! » Commença Olivia. « On est des filles superficielles ou on ne l'est pas. » Poursuivit la jeune fille en balançant ses longs cheveux noirs en arrière.

-« Moi j'aimerais bien ramener quelques bonbons de Honeydukes. » Rajouta Jo avec une lueur d'envie dans les yeux.

-« OK, et après on pourra se balader et boire un verre aux Trois Balais si on a le temps. » Conclut Elizabeth.

Après un bon petit déjeuner et quelques discussions philosophiques avec leurs voisins de table, les trois amies se dirigèrent vers l'entrée du château où elles tendirent leurs autorisations de sortie à leurs directeurs de maison.

Elles firent le trajet avec Alexandre Baxter, un garçon de Serdaigle très gentil et surtout très mignon qui s'intéressait de très près à Jo sous l'œil amusé des deux filles.

Joséphine était une très jolie fille, les cheveux châtain foncés, souples, avec des yeux de biche et un joli nez droit. En effet elle était sortie avec de nombreux garçons, mais elle finissait toujours par les plaquer au bout d'une semaine, se vexant à la moindre remarque et surtout ne supportant pas l'attitude trop protectrice, voire étouffante, qu'adoptaient ses petits amis en l'espace de trois jours. Ce comportement lui avait valu la réputation de mangeuse d'homme, qui au sens propre du terme, aspirait leur force vitale et les faisait tourner en bourrique. Maintenant la plupart des garçons étaient prévenus, s'attaquer à Joséphine Climmer était une tâche dangereuse et difficile. Néanmoins, comme elle ne manquait pas de charme, certains garçons courageux ne renonçaient pas et Jo, sachant manier l'art de la drague, continuait ses conquêtes même si elles étaient moins nombreuses qu'avant.

Une fois arrivés à Pré au Lard, le jeune homme retourna voir ses copains qui l'attendaient à l'entrée des Trois Balais lui lançant des regards complices et des sourires entendus.

-« Alors Jo, comment ça se passe avec Alex ? » S'empressa de demander Olivia avec un clin d'œil.

-« Ben ça va… Il est vraiment gentil. » Répondit celle-ci avec un petit sourire. « Mais vous auriez du voir sa tête quand il m'a demandé si j'avais vraiment enchaîné Sean Preston aux toilettes des filles l'année dernière… »

-« Ha ha ha ! Et qu'est ce que tu lui as répondu ? » Demanda Elizabeth.

-« Ben je lui ai dit que c'était faux et qu'il ne fallait pas croire toutes les rumeurs qui couraient sur moi ! »

-« Mais Jo… C'était…vrai là en l'occurrence ! » s'exclama Olivia.

-« Ben je sais ! » répondit Jo la mine la plus sérieuse possible.

Les trois amies se dirigèrent vers la boutique de Prêt-à-porter Sorcier et doublèrent toutes les autres filles qui contemplaient la vitrine l'air indécis. A l'intérieur, elles durent faire face aux jacassements des élèves qui se demandaient l'air angoissé quelles tenues elles allaient bien pouvoir porter pour le bal de Noël. Comme à son habitude, Olivia se précipita vers les tenues les plus aguicheuses dans le rayon « cuir et dentelles », alors que Jo et Elizabeth choisissaient des tenues plus sobres et surtout moins poufpouf…

Trois heures plus tard, elles avaient toutes trouvé leur bonheur et sortaient de la boutique l'air sûr d'elles, pensant encore et toujours qu'elles étaient les déesses du royaume.

Elles se dirigèrent ensuite vers Honeydukes, lieu de milles plaisirs pour Jo. Dés qu'elles furent entrées, Jo, en transe, se précipita vers les chariots de Fizwizbiz et de chocogrenouilles autour desquels s'était attroupée une horde de première année affamée. Tentant de se frayer un passage, elle bouscula délibérément un ou deux élèves et administra quelques coups de coude. Tentée de plonger la tête dans le chariot et de manger toutes les friandises sans même prendre la peine d'enlever l'emballage, elle croisa le regard de Black qui semblait deviner ses pensées, ce qui la ramena brutalement à la réalité.

« T'as un problème Black? » aboya-t-elle

« Non, pas vraiment, si tu crois que ton existence m'importe… » Répondit Black avec son éternel sourire moqueur que Jo avait envie d'arracher. « Je me demandais juste pourquoi une personne qui se goinffrait autant avait besoin d'avaler en plus la substance vitale de tous les mecs de l'école. »

« Et oui que veux tu, je suis altruiste, mon but dans la vie c'est de débarrasser la terre de décérébrés comme toi »

« Ah ! Je me doutais que tu rêvais de sortir avec moi, mais désolé je ne suis pas intéressé, les hystériques comme toi, je les fuis. » Riposta Black avec un sourire supérieur.

« Non mais tu rêves mon pauvre, si tu crois que tout le monde ignore ton amour pour Potter, tu te fous la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'à la cervelle ! Dés que le binoclard t'appelle tu accoures comme un bon chien-chien à son maître ! ouaf ouaf j'arrive jamesie, j'arrive ! C'est pathétique...» S'énerva Joséphine.

A ces mots, une lueur d'inquiétude s'alluma dans les yeux de Black, mais Jo se rendit vite compte que c'était de la colère (ah tiens ?) :

- « C'est toi qui est pathétique Climmer ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, t'es jalouse ? Tu serais pas amoureuse de James par hasard ? » Lança-t-il le visage tendu.

- « Pff vous êtes tellement persuadés que toutes les filles s'évanouissent à votre passage, si au moins vous vous rendiez compte qu'on s'en fout ! Vous n'êtes pas le centre du monde… c'est nous ! » Sur ce elle tourna les talons et sortit comme une furie du magasin en oubliant de payer. Heureusement personne ne s'en rendit compte et elle fut rapidement rejointe par Elizabeth et Olivia, qui ne firent aucune réflexion à ce sujet.

Joséphine, toujours furieuse, se dirigeait à grands pas vers la Cabane Hurlante sans s'en rendre compte, suivie par ses amies qui se regardaient sans rien dire. Une fois arrivée devant, Jo s'assit sur un rocher et respira profondément pour se calmer. C'est alors qu'elle leva les yeux et constata qu'elles se trouvaient devant la maison que l'on disait hantée. Olivia, Elizabeth et Jo restèrent muettes pendant quelques secondes en contemplant l'étrange demeure. Puis soudain, Elizabeth s'écria, les yeux brillants d'une excitation que ses deux amies connaissaient bien :

« Comment ça se fait qu'on y soit jamais entrée ? »

« En général, les maisons hantées ne sont pas des endroits où les gens aiment se balader ! » dit Olivia.

« Oh arrête ! Ne me dis pas que tu crois à ces légendes stupides ! » se moqua Liz. « Et puis tu vois bien que les fantômes de Poudlard sont plutôt sympas et qu'ils n'ont jamais agressé personne ! »

L'air déterminé, cette dernière monta les marches de pierre du perron (elle n'était pas à Gryffondor pour rien !) et se mit à escalader la façade de la maison avec difficulté, sous les regards apeurés de ses amies. Une fois arrivée à la fenêtre du premier étage, elle se retourna et adressa un sourire encourageant aux deux autres qui la regardaient encore sous le choc. Olivia fut la première à se lancer et contre toute attente, elle grimpa avec la vitesse et l'agilité d'un chat. Jo, réticente à tout ce qui pouvait s'apparenter à un exercice physique, décida de tenter le tout pour le tout : elle s'avança avec fougue vers la porte de la bâtisse, tendit la main et ouvrit la porte à la surprise de tout le monde !

« Pff vous êtes toujours obligée de la ramener ! Alors qu'il y a des moyens si simples pour arriver à ses fins ! C'est ça le brillant esprit de Serdaigle, vous comprenez, nous on a pas besoin de montrer nos capacités physiques, puisque le _mental_ est tellement développé chez nous autres les… »

Jo fut brutalement interrompu par une douleur violente qu'elle ressentit en haut du crâne. Elle leva la tête vers ses deux (anciennes) amies et aperçut un sourire sadique sur le visage d'Olivia :

« C'était le seul moyen pour t'arrêter, sinon t'allais encore partir dans des grands monologues à la gloire des aigles sans cervelle ! »

« Bon arrête de râler, on se retrouve en haut au premier étage ! » coupa Elizabeth.

Jo pénétra dans l'obscurité du rez-de-chaussée où elle aperçut quelques chaises brisées et des pieds de table arrachés. Elle grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et arriva inquiète, soufflant comme un bœuf, au premier étage. Les trois jeunes filles observèrent la pièce, et constatèrent avec surprise que celle-ci semblait habitée. En effet, un petit canapé douillet occupait le centre de la chambre, et on pouvait voir des friandises de Honeydukes éparpillées sur le sol et sur les tables.

Automatiquement, les trois amies s'assirent sur le canapé.

« Quelle porcherie ! » s'exclama Olivia. « C'est sûrement des garçons qui habitent ici! »

« Oui ben vous n'avez pas vu l'état du rez-de-chaussée, ça fait froid dans le dos ! Il y a plein de meubles cassés, et des traces de griffures sur les portes ! »

Euh… Faudrait peut-être partir alors…

« Oui ! Faudrait peut-être partir les filles ! » dit une voix masculine qui s'éleva dans l'obscurité, faisant sursauter les jeunes filles.

« Potter ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? » s'exclama Olivia.

James éclata d'un grand rire qu'Olivia ne put s'empêcher de trouver craquant. Elizabeth tourna la tête et remarqua que Black et Lupin étaient aussi présents.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Vous nous suivez maintenant ? » Demanda Elizabeth l'air suspicieux.

« Ah, oui ! J'oubliais…C'est vrai que vous êtes le centre du monde… » Répondit Lupin d'un petit air moqueur, en regardant Jo qui se mit à rougir violemment.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait de Pettigrow ? Vous l'avez perdu en chemin ou il est tombé dans un ravin ? » Répliqua Jo pour détourner l'attention.

« Euh…Il monte la garde » Continua Lupin.

Soudain, un cri perçant brisa le silence et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Elizabeth qui gesticulait comme une possédée !

« Un….Un…RRRR…. » Bégaya Elizabeth.

« Quoi ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Olivia, dont la voix devenait de plus en plus hystérique.

« Un RAAAAAAAAAT !! »

Une scène de panique tourmenta ce tableau qui était paisible deux minutes auparavant, et les trois filles se mirent à crier et bondirent sur le canapé. Les trois garçons tentaient de contrôler leurs cris de frayeur mais surtout leur propre fou rire.

Puis le rat quitta la pièce et les esprits se calmèrent, mais à peine remises de leurs émotions, les trois amies se remirent à frissonner lorsqu'elles entendirent une voix d'outre-tombe qui grinçait :

« _Soooorteeeez !!_ »

« Mais d'où vient cette voix ? » Demanda James avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

« _**SOOOORTEEEEEZ !!**_ » Hurla la voix terrifiante.

Les trois jeunes filles bondirent, se précipitèrent vers la porte en se bousculant, se battant pour arriver la première et dévalèrent les escaliers, les bras en l'air, en hurlant comme des folles.

Une fois sorties, les garçons explosèrent de rire et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. C'est alors que Peter apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, l'air particulièrement content de lui.

«Bien joué Queudver ! » S'exclama James, hilare. « Comment t'as réussi à prendre une voix pareille ? »

« Sortilège _Terrificus Sonorus_ ! répondit Peter de sa voix sifflante. « Pas mal hein ? »

« Génial, tu veux dire ! T'as vu leur tronche, surtout Climmer, j'ai cru qu'elle allait pleurer. » s'extasia Sirius.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'elles foutaient là ? J'espère qu'elles ne sont pas au courant… » S'inquiéta Rémus.

« Mais nan, Lunard, t'inquiète. Tu les connais, c'est des vraies fouineuses ces filles… A part Olivia… Elle est vraiment sympa cette fille ! » Dit James avec un sourire plus que significatif.

« Ah, ouais ouais, je vois le genre… Sympa ? T'es sur que c'est l'adjectif qu'il faut ? Moi j'aurais plutôt dit SUPER BONNE !! » (wesh, wesh) Répliqua Sirius.

Les quatre garçons se mirent à rire comme des demeurés.

A cet instant, Elizabeth, Joséphine et Olivia arrêtèrent leur course effrénée et Jo ne pouvant plus se retenir, éclata en sanglots.

- « Bouhouuuuuhouuu ! J'ai eu tellement peur, j'ai cru que c'était la fin… »

Olivia lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et Jo resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants.

« Mais…Au fait…Ils sont passés où les garçons ? Et comment ça se fait qu'on n'ait pas croisé Pettigrow en partant ? Je croyais qu'il montait la garde ? » S'interrogea Olivia, les sourcils froncés.

Elles se tournèrent toutes les trois vers la Cabane Hurlante et entendirent distinctement des rires masculins provenant d'une des fenêtres, en particulier un rire qui ressemblait à un aboiement qui hurlait : « …leur tronche ! »

« Je vais les tuer… » Murmura Jo

« Ils se sont foutus de notre gueule… » Poursuivit Olivia, choquée. (Jamais personne n'osait se moquer d'elle.)

Jo amorça un mouvement pour se lever, mais la main d'Elizabeth s'abattit sur son épaule et elle lui murmura d'une voix étrangement calme :

- « Attends. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ».


	4. Chapter 4 : La guerre est déclarée!

Les Recrues

**CHAPITRE 4 : La guerre est déclarée !**

Le lendemain matin, n'importe quel élève ordinaire d'une école ordinaire, n'aurait rien vu de plus normal que trois jeunes filles de 17 ans, chuchotant et riant aux éclats. Mais Poudlard, n'était pas une école comme les autres, et ces trois filles non plus, en effet leurs chuchotements étaient accompagnés de regards conspirateurs et de rires sadiques (NIARK NIARK NIARK).

« Bon tout est au point ? » dit Olivia avec une lueur inquiétante dans les yeux.

« C'est parfait, ils vont payer… » rétorqua Jo son visage déformé par un sourire machiavélique.

« EH Jo, tu ne fais pas tout foirer d'accord ? Evite de hurler dans la Grande salle « Tu vas mourir Black, toi et tes puces, sale cabot ! » en le pointant du doigt comme une furie et en éclatant d'un rire digne des sorcières de Walt Disney ! Ok ? » ordonna Elizabeth les sourcils froncés.

« C'est où Oualdisniais ? » demanda Jo avec un air étonné.

« Ouais c'est où ? » interrogea Olivia, toujours avide de connaissances.

« Pff laissez tomber, vous êtes trop nulles. » Coupa Elizabeth. « Allez on y va et tâchez de respecter les règles. »

Les trois jeunes filles pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle, les cheveux dans le vent, l'écho de leur talon résonnant dans une parfaite synchronisation et s'arrêtèrent, une fois le seuil franchi, pour contempler l'assemblée avec un air conquérant. Une fois cette petite pause marquée, elles allèrent s'asseoir chacune à leur table au grand étonnement de tous, en particulier des célèbres Maraudeurs.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend à celles là ? » demanda James, surpris.

« Ben, elles se sont peut-être rendues compte qu'on était terriblement beaux, surtout moi, du coup elles se sont engueulées, et ont décidé qu'elles ne vivraient plus en paix avant de m'avoir attiré dans leur filet… » Commença Sirius.

« Dis donc, ça va les chevilles Patmol ? Quand est ce que tu vas comprendre qu'elles ne peuvent pas blairer ta tronche de cake ?! » L'interrompit Peter.

« Oh, c'est bon Queudver ! Si t'as toujours pas saisi mon humour après six années de vie commune mon cher… » Répliqua Sirius.

« OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU !! » Cria Remus. « Scène de couuuuuuuple ! »

« Ta gueule !! » Hurlèrent en même temps les deux concernés, ce qui fit sursauter la vieille pomme fripée de McGo et qui ne manqua pas de leur adresser un regard noir.

« Nan, sérieux les mecs ! Pourquoi elles agissent comme ça ? J'ai peur Remus ! Regarde la tête d'Elizabeth, elle a l'air tellement heureuse que ça parait presque anormal ! » Reprit James.

En effet, la jeune Gryffondor , à cet instant précis, avait cessé de les observer et laissa échapper un véritable hurlement de joie qui fit frissonner les quatre garçons.

- « Ouais, ouais, ouais…T'as raison ! Faut se méfier ! Elle n'a pas l'air dans son état normal… » Poursuivit Sirius en regardant Elizabeth d'un air suspicieux.

- « Mais non… Vous vous faites des films ! Complètement mégalos, toujours à croire que vous êtes l'objet de toutes les conversations. Vous pensez bien que je l'aurais vraiment…sentit s'il y avait un complot contre nous… » Continua Remus d'un air entendu.

- « Mouais, t'as sûrement raison Lunard…De toutes façons, comment de simples filles pourraient réussir à piéger les Maraudeurs ?! » Conclut James avec un sourire.

La matinée se déroula normalement avec, cependant, quelques faits étranges remarqués par les élèves de Serdaigle et Gryffondor, qui virent Joséphine Climmer se pencher d'une façon amicale vers Sirius Black, son ennemi depuis toujours, et lui murmurer des mots (doux ?) à l'oreille. Mais le plus étrange était la réaction, ou plutôt le manque de réaction du dit Patmol.

Si on avait fait plus attention, on aurait pu voir aussi Olivia Vatel plongée dans une grande conversation avec James Potter dans un recoin sombre (et intime ! wouwou !) du château. Elle fit de même avec Peter Pettigrow, sans pour autant s'isoler cette fois ci. Cependant, ce fait étonnait moins les poudlardiens, la Poufsouffle étant connue pour ses agissement peu catholiques avec les jeunes mâles pleins d'hormones de l'école.

A l'heure du déjeuner, Jo et Olivia rejoignirent Elizabeth et lui demandèrent si elle avait accomplit sa tâche, à leur grand étonnement, celle-ci montra quelques réticences :

- « Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée finalement… Il est sympa Rem… euh Lupin. Et puis je suis sûre qu'il n'a rien à voir là dedans. »

- « Quoi ? » Hurla Jo. « Depuis quand tu as de la compassion pour ces guignols ? Il faut aller jusqu'au bout, du nerf que diable ! »

- « Et puis, je te signale qu'ils se sont tout de même foutu de MOI ! » S'exclama Olivia, encore outrée.

- « Ok, rien que pour ce grand traumatisme, je suis prête à continuer… » Capitula Elizabeth.

Elle inspira profondément et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le groupe des quatre garçons. Lorsque Remus l'aperçut, il lui adressa un immense sourire qui fit tout de suite retomber sa détermination.

« Ça va Liz ? »

« Euh… oui, oui, enfin non, non… ça va pas du tout ! J'aimerais te parler... en privé. »

« OUUUUU ! scène d'amo… » hurla Black, avant d'être coupé en plein élan par une énorme cuisse de poulet que Remus lui avait enfourné dans la bouche.

« Pas de problème. » répondit Remus en se levant, ses yeux lançant des éclairs à Sirius.

Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, sous les regards jaloux de certaines jeunes femmes, et s'arrêtèrent au pied des marches du grand escalier.

« Oui ? Que voulais tu me dire ? » lui demanda Remus avec un sourire qui en avait fait fondre plus d'une.

Voyant qu'Elizabeth ne lui répondait pas, il s'approcha d'elle et lui murmura avec une voix rauque qui se voulait séductrice:

« Eh… j'savais pas que t'était timide… Eastwood. »

C'est à ce moment là qu'Elizabeth eut un déclic.

« Finalement Lupin est aussi débile que Potter ! » songea-t-elle avec soulagement.

Avec un grand sourire, elle se tourna vers lui et pointa sa baguette en criant :

« _Confusus_ ! »

Le regard de Lupin se troubla et il dit d'une voix mécanique :

« Je suis à vos ordres maître. »

« Aah ! J'aime mieux ça ! Bon, écoute moi bien la limace, et fais tout ce que je te dis : En retournant à ta table, tu vas aller t'asseoir avec tes copains les arriérés, comme si de rien n'était. Dés que tu verras passer un élève de Serpentard, en particulier Lucius Malefoy, tu te jetteras à ses genoux en lui disant que tu l'aimes, que tu as toujours voulu être ami avec lui et tu lui baiseras les pieds. »

« Oui, ô ma reine de beauté ! »

« Quoi ? euh, oui... Bon vas y, mon petit gueux ! »

Elizabeth aperçut Remus se diriger d'un pas peu naturel vers ses amis qui regardaient avec envie la table des Serpentards. En se rasseyant à sa table, Elizabeth vit Jo lever le pouce dans sa direction, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Olivia lui fit un clin d'œil et reporta son attention sur les Maraudeurs, une expression d'avidité affichée sur son visage.

Soudain, James, n'y tenant plus, se leva précipitamment et courut vers les vert et argent en bousculant Lily Evans, qui tomba de sa chaise. Sous le regard plein d'effroi des membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor, ce dernier se jeta dans les bras de Severus Rogue et l'enlaça amoureusement en le suppliant de faire la paix (une larme coulant sur sa joue) et de devenir son ami à jamais. Rogue semblait être au bord de l'évanouissement et essayait de se dégager de cette sangsue humaine.

En voyant ce spectacle plein de tendresse Sirius, s'était lui aussi précipité vers ses anciens ennemis et s'était rapproché de sa cousine Bellatrix Black qui le regardait avec dégoût. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'enfuir, Black l'avait soulevé et commençait à l'entraîner dans une valse sur la table des Serpentards en hurlant qu'il l'aimait plus que tout, et que c'était décidemment sa cousine préférée.

La salle, tout d'abord restée silencieuse, du fait de l'ahurissement des élèves, fut envahie par les rires bruyants et hystériques de Jo, Elizabeth et Olivia.

Cependant, ce silence fut vite rompu par le fou rire des autres élèves, lorsqu'ils virent que Remus s'était précipité aux pieds de Malefoy et que Peter hurlait en se dandinant sur un banc :

« Fouettez moiiiiiiii ! Fouettez moiiiiiii ! Je suis un vilain garçon, je dois être puni par les dieux Serpents ! »

Dumbledore sembla soudain émerger de sa torpeur (« Toujours deux de tension le vioque » Pensa Jo) et dit d'une voix claire :

« Messieurs, réfrénez vos élans ! Je suis très heureux de voir que Gryffondor et Serpentard ont enfin de décider de se réconcilier mais tout de même, je ne pense pas que ce soit la peine de danser sur les tables pour autant !

Le directeur avait parlé avec émotion et regardait les Maraudeurs l'air ému, ce qui fit redoubler le fou rire d'Elizabeth, Jo et Olivia qui s'étaient lever pour mieux observer la scène. Cependant le Professeur McGonagall ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille puisqu'elle se mit à hurler d'une voix beaucoup moins douce contre les jeunes hommes pour tenter de rétablir l'ordre.

« Ça suffit maintenant !! Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow! 200 points en moins pour Gryffondor! Vous viendrez me voir tout à l'heure ! En attendant retournez à vos places !

« Mais Professeur… » Répliqua Black. « Vous ne comprenez pas qu'on les aime nos Serpentards chéris !! »

Puis prenant soudainement conscience de l'énormité de la situation, Sirius plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, comme s'il voulait empêcher le moindre mot d'en sortir.

Jo était pliée en deux et ne pouvait s'empêcher de montrer le jeune homme du doigt qui la regardait d'un air ahuri.

Malheureusement pour nos trois héroïnes, la salle était redevenue silencieuse après l'intervention de Dumbledore et on n'entendait plus que leurs rires qui résonnaient dans la Grande Salle. Le Professeur McGonagall, perdant patience, leur adressa un regard assassin et ajouta d'un ton sec :

«Mesdemoiselles Climmer, Eastwood et Vatel vous viendrez me voir aussi tout à l'heure ! Et cessez de glousser s'il vous plaît ! »

A ces mots, le sourire des trois amies s'effaça pour laisser place à une vague d'inquiétude. Jo ne put s'empêcher de marmonner un « je ne glousse pas, moi… » et interrogea les deux autres du regard qui essayaient d'adopter l'air le plus innocent possible.

La scène restait malgré tout comique, puisque Potter essayait d'attraper Rogue qui avait disparu sous la table avec un cri de désespoir, Lupin, le visage concentré, semblait faire un gros effort mental pour s'empêcher de se jeter aux pieds de Malefoy, Pettigrow lançait des cris de plus en plus perçants, toujours perché sur son banc, et Black lui s'était figé sur place, sa main toujours contre son visage et regardait avec incompréhension Bellatrix Black.

Après quelques minutes d'observation, Dumbledore sembla comprendre ce qui était en train de se produire et trouva le contre sort approprié :

« _Consciensus_ ! »

L'instant d'après, la vie revint dans les yeux des quatre garçons, ils se mirent à hurler tous en même temps ce qui rendit leur discours incompréhensible et s'éloignèrent à reculons vers la table des Gryffondors. Mais quand Potter rencontra le regard d'Olivia, tout lui revint en mémoire et c'est alors qu'on vit quatre doigts s'élever en l'air, pointés vers chacune des jeunes filles:

« C'EST ELLE !! » hurlèrent les garçons en même temps.

McGonagall, excédée, leur fit un signe de la main leur disant à tous les sept de la suivre dans son bureau.

Les maraudeurs habitués aux cris de leur Professeur, ressentaient une inquiétude encore plus vive du fait de son silence. Une fois dans le bureau, McGonagall s'assit sur sa chaise, et tourna son visage marbré par la colère vers ses élèves. Les ailes du nez frémissantes, elle leur dit d'une voix étrangement calme :

« Je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte d'élèves de ma maison ! Quel capharnaüm ! En plus, avec vos sottises, toute possibilité d'entente entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards est définitivement perdue… »

« Mais… On n'a rien fait ! Vous avez bien vu qu'on était ensorcelés ! C'est elles ! C'est de LEUR faute ! » S'indigna Remus, en jetant un regard froid et déçu à Elizabeth.

Voyant le trouble de cette dernière, et la rougeur qui commençait à envahir son visage, Jo réagit vivement.

« Non mais ça va pas ! Vous pensez vraiment qu'on a que ça à faire ! Franchement s'abaisser à…_ça _! N'importe quoi ! »

« Oh ça suffit ! Taisez vous Miss Climmer ! Je sais très bien que vous êtes impliquées dans l'affaire… Donc vous aurez tous les sept, deux heures de colle chaque samedi pendant un mois ! »

« Mais c'est pas juste ! Elles sont débiles ces filles ! Vous avez vu jusqu'où elles sont prêtes à aller pour être avec nous ! » S'exclama Potter.

« Monsieur Potter ! Je ne vous aurais jamais nommé capitaine de Quidditch si j'avais su que votre tête allait enfler comme un souaffle. » Siffla McGonagall. « Maintenant allez vous en. »

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis et que la porte du bureau se ferma, les quatre garçons se tournèrent d'un air menaçant vers les coupables, mais celui qui semblait le plus furieux était Sirius, dont le corps tremblait de colère, il se tourna violemment vers Jo et lui dit d'une voix pleine de dédain :

« Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce que tu as fait. Si tu savais ce que tu as provoqué… »

« Quoi ? Vous allez juste profiter de votre vengeance pour leur faire encore plus de mauvaises blagues… Et puis vous l'avez cherché ! Vous vous êtes bien foutus de nous dans la Cabane Hurlante ! » Répliqua Jo.

« Climmer, arrête d'être aussi gamine ! Il y a des choses plus graves que les haines entre les maisons d'une école en ce moment ! » Reprit Sirius d'un ton acerbe, sans même lui accorder un regard.

Les quatre garçons leur tournèrent le dos et laissèrent les jeunes filles (la bouche ouverte) qui s'étaient arrêtées au détour d'un couloir.

« Nan mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ! Depuis quand Black est sérieux et raisonnable ? » S'interrogea Jo, bouleversée par les paroles du jeune homme.

Les deux autres amies haussèrent les épaules avec un regard de totale incompréhension.

« On a peut être poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin !(Maurice !wouahaha) » S'inquiéta Elizabeth. « T'as vu la tête de Remus ? »

« Oh pauvre petit Rem-Rem… » Lança Olivia avec un sourire narquois. « Tu crois qu'il va s'en remettre le p'tit chou ? »

Elizabeth la fusilla du regard et ajouta :

« En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que McGo n'a pas apprécié non plus ! Deux heures de colles tous les samedi… Super ! Enfin… Au moins on pourra travailler ! »

« Ouais ! Super ! On pourra bosser deux heures en plus ! Youhou ! » Ironisa Olivia.

Les trois amies se séparèrent et regagnèrent leur salle commune, la mine sombre.


	5. Chapter 5 : Excuses et réconciliations

Les Recrues

**CHAPITRE 5 : Excuses et réconciliations**

Le reste de la semaine se déroula paisiblement, même si de temps en temps, les Serpentards, qui avaient eu vent des véritables responsables du sort de confusion, adressaient aux trois jeunes filles des sourires éclatants à chaque fois qu'ils les croisaient dans les couloirs, ce qui provoquait la désapprobation des Gryffondors et des fans des Maraudeurs (« Tu as vu ce que Climmer a fait à MON Sirinouchet ? Le pauvre, lui qui était rejeté de toute sa famille, elle lui a maintenant fait perdre toute dignité ! Allons la tuer ! ha ha ! »).

En effet, Jo, qui s'était occupé du plus prisé des Maraudeurs, s'était à plusieurs reprises retrouvée dans des embuscades, où les attaquantes, munies de sèche-cheveux magiques et de limes à ongle qu'elles croisaient en signe de protection (Vade retro satanas !), tentaient de l'effrayer.

« Mais ça dépasse vraiment tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer ! Vous êtes stupides ou quoi ? Vous comptez me faire quoi avec vos trucs de pimbêches ? Me limer les ongles ? Me sécher les cheveux ? Oh Mon Dieu, je suis morte de peur! » Se moqua Jo, aucunement impressionnée.

Cependant, cette dernière aperçut avec horreur les ongles acérées de Sandy Bockart étinceler et recula malgré elle devant ce troupeau de vaches en furie. Elle brandit sa baguette et lança un sort de découpe qui toucha toutes les filles, et là ce fut le drame : des cris déchirants envahirent le château. Les jeunes filles, voyant leurs ongles manucurés et qu'elles avaient si bien entretenu, disparaître, se tournèrent avec une haine indescriptible vers Jo et chargèrent. Celle-ci décida que si elle voulait voir ses enfants grandir, elle devrait courir de toutes ses forces.

Elle dévala les marches et s'enfuit dans le château, semant peu à peu ses assaillantes ; lorsqu'elle arriva dans un couloir à toute vitesse, elle percuta violemment quelqu'un et se retrouva par terre sur son derrière. Prête à insulter le garçon qui avait osé ne pas faire attention à elle, elle leva la tête et vit Sirius la regarder d'un air moqueur. Rouge de honte, Jo se releva péniblement. En effet, elle était honteuse parce que durant la semaine, Olivia, Elizabeth et elle avaient enfin compris pourquoi Sirius avait si mal réagit à leur blague.

Elle savait que celui-ci avait quitté sa famille l'été dernier pour habiter chez James Potter parce que les membres de la famille Black étaient loin d'être des enfants de chœur et qu'ils préféraient se rallier à un certain mage noir qui deviendrait plus tard tristement célèbre. Jo refusait de l'admettre, mais quand elle avait appris le passé familial du garçon elle avait du reconnaître qu'il ne manquait pas de courage. Tourner le dos à sa propre famille n'avait sûrement pas du être chose facile.

Perdue dans ses pensées, Jo releva la tête et dit à Sirius dans un murmure à peine audible :

« Je suis désolée Black… Pour le coup avec les Serpentards… Si j'avais su que… »

Sirius la regarda l'air étonné pendant un quart de seconde et lui répliqua, avec son habituel sourire enjôleur :

« C'est oublié Climmer. Mais attention quand même à la revanche… »

« Quoi ! Quelle revanche ? C'est déjà assez d'être poursuivi par tes groupies en folie qui veulent me lacérer le visage avec leurs ongles… Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je m'en prends à toi ! Et d'habitude se promener dans le couloir n'est pas une activité à haut risque ! »

« Euh…J'y suis peut être pour quelque chose… » Répondit Black l'air songeur.

« Tu leur a dit de m'attaquer ? »Reprit Jo, offusquée.

« Disons que, cette fois ci, je ne les ai pas empêché… » Dit Black l'air détaché avant de tourner les talons en lui adressant un petit signe de la main.

« Ouais, c'est ça… Genre ! Comme s'il n'aimait pas voir des filles se battre ! Il est déçu parce qu'il voudrait un ring de boue en plus, c'est tout ! » Pensa Jo avant de reprendre ses esprits et de se diriger vers la bibliothèque pour terminer son devoir de métamorphose.

Une fois arrivée, elle repéra très vite Elizabeth qui parlait avec animation avec Lupin en essayant tant bien que mal de contenir ses éclats de voix.

« Oh ! C'est bon Remus ! C'était une blague ! Vous vous croyez tout permis, vous pouvez vous foutre de la gueule de tout le monde, y compris de la notre et nous on vous joue un petit tour marrant et vous faites une dépression ?! Ben bravo ! Vive l'autodérision ! »

« Jamais on se serait attaqué à vous, nous ! »

« Tu parles (Charles !) ! Vous vous êtes bien marrés pourtant dans la Cabane Hurlante ! »

« Pfff ! Tu penses encore à ça ? C'était rien à coté de ce que vous avez fait ! Et puis en plus c'était vraiment dur pour Sirius… » Reprit Remus, furieux.

« Oh ! Excuse nous ! Nous, pauvres mortels, avons osés s'attaquer à ton grand ami Sirius Black ! S'il y en a un qui mérite à la rigueur nos excuses, c'est bien lui, parce qu'on était pas au courant de ce qu'il se passait avec sa famille. Mais toi et Potter ! Vous en faites tout un plat ! Alors que vous avez fait bien pire… » Dit Elizabeth en levant les yeux au ciel.

A l'instant même où elle prononça ces mots, James Potter et Olivia Vatel arrivèrent à la bibliothèque, riant et se complimentant mutuellement sur leur façon d'être, de penser…Apparemment, Olivia avait joué de son beau décolleté pour se faire pardonner et ça avait marché puisque maintenant c'était Potter qui s'excusait de s'être moqué d'elle, la grande, la belle Olivia Vatel !

Elizabeth surprit même une élève de Serdaigle qui s'apprêtait à faire un croche-pied à Olivia mais elle se ravisa au dernier moment en pensant que son Jamesie chéri pourrait la rattraper dans ses bras musclés. En attendant, James avait offert son bras à Olivia et tous deux se contentaient de faire le tour de la bibliothèque en parlant allègrement comme deux gravures de mode. Il faut dire qu'ils allaient vraiment bien ensemble.

Elizabeth sortit de sa torpeur et lança avec dédain à Remus avant de se diriger vers Jo:

« Tu vois, tu es le seul à le prendre si mal ! Moi qui pensais que tu étais au dessus de tout ça… »

« Mais… » Commença Remus avant d'être coupé par la main d'Elizabeth qui s'était élevée dans un geste qui signifiait que la discussion était close. (Parle à ma main !)

Jo retrouva son amie qui était hors de ses gonds et qui n'arrêtait pas de murmurer des choses incompréhensibles, Elizabeth ne s'aperçut même pas de la présence de Jo et se dirigea perdue dans son monologue vers la sortie de la bibliothèque.

Jo se retrouva donc toute seule et elle décida d'aller s'asseoir à la dernière table de libre, la table de Lily Evans, c'est-à-dire la table du boulot, du travail acharné, un monde où le rire a disparu... Bref la vie des Préfets.

Olivia s'installa elle aussi et commença à décrire la consistance du biceps de Potter. Lily Evans qui avait suivi toute la scène, depuis leur promenade dans la bibliothèque jusqu'aux commentaires d'Olivia, demanda aux deux jeunes filles d'une voix un peu trop aimable pour être naturelle :

- « Ben, dis donc, je ne savais pas que vous étiez des grandes blagueuses ! Remarque pour

se faire remarquer par les Maraudeurs, il y en a qui sont prêtes à tout… »

Olivia et Joséphine se regardèrent en haussant les sourcils, et avant que Jo ai pu dire quoi que

ce soit (d'un peu grossier), Olivia afficha son plus beau sourire, se pencha un peu

plus sur la table et dit de sa voix la plus charmeuse :

« On se connaît ? »

Jo dut se retenir d'exploser de rire en voyant la tête de la rousse se décomposer alors qu'Olivia reprenait sa conversation de plus belle.

Olivia avait le don de surprendre son adversaire, elle aimait se faire passer pour une dragueuse invétérée sans doute un peu superficielle, mais à la moindre critique, elle savait répliquer en envoyant des pics qui déstabilisaient presque tous ses détracteurs.

Jo était beaucoup plus impulsive et quand elle se laissait aller, elle avait tendance à utiliser la puissance de sa voix pour exprimer son mécontentement. C'était aussi une technique efficace puisque certains élèves préféraient éviter ses crises en connaissance de cause.

« Bon et toi ça va en ce moment ? Tu te fais toujours harceler par le fan club de Black ? »

« Ben oui… Des vraies furies ces filles ! J'ai même reçu des lettres de menaces par hibou ! Incroyable ! Je ne savais pas que toute cette histoire avec sa famille était connue… Oh puis après tout il a du s'en venter comme d'habitude ! »

« Je ne crois pas… Il n'en parlait pas et Dieu sait que j'aime les ragots… Mais tout le monde l'a su quand on leur a jeté le sortilège. Moi, ce qui m'étonne c'est toutes ces nanas en délire… Peut être qu'il les empêchait de s'en prendre à toi et que cette fois il était tellement blessé qu'il ne leur a rien dit. » Poursuivit Olivia, songeuse.

« C'est dingue… C'est exactement ce qu'il a sous entendu. » Dit Jo, impressionnée. « Enfin… N'oublie pas que ce soir on a notre première heure de colle. Je me demande bien ce que va nous faire faire la vieille conna… »

« Je sais pas… » L'interrompit Olivia. « Avec un peu de chance, elle nous enverra voir Hagrid, il est sympa… »

« Mouais… »

« Ah, sinon j'ai trop hâte de participer au tournoi, pas toi ?!»Reprit Olivia, enthousiaste.

« Le tournoi ? De quoi tu parles ? » Demanda Jo, les sourcils froncés.

« Ben le tournoi sportif ! Tu sais LE SPORT !! Courir, sauter, voler… Tu vois ? ça te parle ? »

« Gnagnagna… Depuis quand tu sais faire autre chose que te maquiller ! Ton seul sport c'est lever le coude pour te sécher les cheveux » Répliqua Jo, hargneuse.

« Oh Jo, je ne tiens pas compte de ça parce que c'est toi… Mais fais gaffe : C'est pas parce que t'es une grosse nulle en sport qu'il faut être jalouse… »

« Suis pas jalouse ! Et je ne suis pas nulle en sport, c'est juste que je n'aime pas ça et puis bon, c'est vrai que je sais pas courir, je sais pas nager sans boire la tasse, je m'emmêle les pieds dans une corde à sauter, j'ai même du mal à descendre les marches des escaliers sans me casser la gueule… »

« Oh t'exagère Jo ! Tu te débrouilles très bien sur un balais et je te rappelle que tu fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. »

« Nan mais ça c'est parce que je suis la seule fille de ma maison qui aime cogner … Forcément, ça aide d'avoir une hystéro dans son équipe au poste de batteuse. »

« Je t'assure que les groupies des Maraudeurs seraient, à ce moment là, très efficaces, elles aussi. Non, t'es vraiment douée sur un balai ! Ou alors t'es une grande fan de Black et tu me l'as pas dit… Mais dans ce cas là, je serait très déçue, parce qu'on aurait pu partager plein de commentaires sur sa belle gueule et sur son torse musclé… » Rigola Olivia en voyant Jo crisper la mâchoire.

« Oh arrête avec tes allusions ! Combien de fois je t'ai prouvé qu'il ne me plaît pas, tu trouve peut être que je suis trop aimable avec lui ? » répliqua Jo avec mauvaise humeur.

« Eh calme toi Jo ! Sinon je vais croire que tu as toujours été désagréable avec lui uniquement pour prouver quelque chose aux autres et pas parce que tu ne l'aimes pas… » Insinua Olivia en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive, un large sourire peint sur le visage.

« Oh la la ! T'es chiante Oliv', je préfère arrêter de te parler sinon je vais m'énerver ! Allez dépêche toi, sinon on va devoir courir pour aller à notre heure de colle, quoique ça ne doit pas te poser de problème puisque tu adores faire du sport… ».


	6. Chapter 6 : Les brins d'herbe, l'eau et

Les Recrues

**CHAPITRE 6 : Les brins d'herbes, l'eau et les trous.**

Olivia et Joséphine retrouvèrent Elisabeth dans la salle commune des rouge et or et s'attirèrent comme d'habitude les regards furieux des Gryffondors qui ne comprenaient toujours pas pourquoi une Poufsouffle et une Serdaigle venaient s'incruster chez eux…

Elles repérèrent leur amie assise sur un fauteuil, le regard perdu dans la cheminée.

« Alors, on rêve Eastwood… ? » Murmura Jo à l'oreille d'Elizabeth, ce qui la fit sursauter.

« Oui… Je me disais que j'avais peut être été un peu dure avec Lupin. Enfin, c'est ma vraie nature qui a ressurgi… Les gens se rendront compte que je ne suis pas un ange… » Répondit Elizabeth, avec un sourire rêveur.

« Noooon ! Tu crois ? » Ironisa Olivia. « Et puis t'inquiète pas, Rem-Rem a aussi donné de la voix ! Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi furieux ! Moi qui pensait qu'il ne savait pas crier… »

« Oh, penses-tu ! Des qu'il s'agit de ses petits copains arriérés, il est toujours là pour prendre leur défense. » S'exclama Jo.

C'est à ce moment là que Potter, Black et Pettigrow firent leur entrée dans la salle commune et se dirigèrent l'air goguenard vers les filles. ( Pettigrow avait plutôt l'air ahuri…)

« Oh ! Comme c'est gentil les filles d'être venu nous chercher !! Mais fallait pas vous inquiéter, on sait très bien où se trouve le bureau de McGonagall…» Annonça Potter, fier de lui, comme s'il avait dit qu'il avait combattu une douzaine de géants.

« Ben j'ai bien l'impression que vous êtes les seuls que notre intrusion ne dérange pas ! » Répondit Olivia avec son plus beau sourire.

En effet, à cet instant, une horde de jeunes filles en chaleur avait encerclé le petit groupe et regardait les trois amies avec hargne, la bave aux lèvres. Elles avaient toutes l'air prêt à bondir au moindre mouvement des Maraudeurs qui serait interprété (à tors) par un : « A l'attaque ! ».

Jo effrayée, s'était emparé précipitamment du premier objet qu'elle avait sous la main, c'est-à-dire, un porte manteau et l'agitait avec frénésie sous les yeux des jeunes filles sans se rendre compte qu'elle envoyait des écharpes et des bonnets dans le feu de la cheminée.

« Arrière sales vipères ! Vous allez nous foutre la paix, oui ! » Hurla-t-elle.

Alors que les garçons observaient la scène avec amusement, les élèves de Gryffondor serraient les poings et tapaient du pied comme un taureau sur le point de s'élancer dans l'arène. Ce n'est qu'au moment où un élève cria « Au feu ! » que les garçons émergèrent et que Black leva la main dans un geste de paix comme si c'était le Ministre de la Magie en personne et annonça d'une voix claire:

« Calmez vous maintenant Mesdemoiselles. Notre vie n'est pas en danger ! Vous pouvez retournez à vos places et merci de vous être déplacées ! » Puis il éteint le feu qui commençait à gagner le tapis, d'un coup de baguette.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le beau gosse qui n'obtint pour réponse que des soupirs de plaisirs et de gracieux battements de cils. Puis tout redevint calme.

Olivia et Jo contemplaient les garçons, médusées alors qu'Elizabeth, qui avait l'habitude de ce genre « d'exploits » se contentait de lever les yeux au ciel et de hocher la tête de gauche à droite.

« Incroyable ! » Réussit à articuler Olivia. « C'est la première fois que je vois ça ! Même MOI, je n'ai pas de garde du corps aussi féroces… Bon bien sûr, il y a bien quelques types qui m'ont juré de se battre jusqu'à la mort pour moi, mais là… »

« En danger ?! » Souffla Jo en fixant Sirius. « J'hallucine là ! Vous en danger de mort ?! C'était nous qui allions nous faire dépecer ! »

« Oui ben tu devrais être contente Climmer ! Grâce à Sirius, elles ne l'ont pas fait ! Alors maintenant, grouillez vous on va être en retard ! » Coupa Pettigrow.

Elizabeth partit la première en haussant les épaules et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à franchir le tableau de la grosse dame, une main puissante s'abattit sur son bras et la retint avec force. Une fille d'au moins un mètre quatre-vingt qui s'appelait Kelly Brown la regardait avec fureur et lui dit d'une voix qu'elle seule pu entendre :

« Je te préviens Eastwood, je sais très bien à quel jeu tu joues avec le pauvre Remus… Sous tes faux airs de sainte nitouche tu es une vraie garce ! Si tu crois que je l'ai pas entendu parler de toi à ses copains… Alors laisse le tranquille maintenant si tu veux pas avoir affaire à moi! »

« Hein ?! Quoi ?! Nan mais ça va pas ?! Et qu'est ce qu'il a dit d'abord ? »

« Si tu crois que je vais te le dire alors que je sais que tu pourrais t'en servir contre lui, tu rêves ! Tu te fous la baguette dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, ma vieille ! »

Voyant que les Maraudeurs arrivaient, Kelly la lâcha et Elizabeth pu franchir le tableau. Toujours sous le choc, elle ne vit pas que Remus se tenait à l'encadrement de l'entrée et qu'il avait observé toute la scène.

« Qu'est ce que t'a dit Kelly ? » Demanda-t-il, méfiant.

« Quoi ? C'est ta petite amie qui te protège maintenant ? » Hurla Elizabeth sans réussir à se contenir.

« Quoi ? Euh… Non… » Ajouta Remus les joues rouges. « C'est pas ma petite amie… C'est ma meilleure amie… Pourquoi ? Elle t'a dit quoi ? »

« Ben tu pourras lui dire que les menaces, ça marche pas sur moi ! » Répliqua Elizabeth avant de tourner les talons.

Remus, consterné, la regarda partir, les yeux dans le vague et fut interrompu dans sa rêverie par un hurlement strident de James :

« HEYYYYYYYY !! Alors on rêve Lunard ? Une idée de mauvais coup ? Ha ha ha ! »

« Pas vraiment non… Et arrête de me hurler dans les oreilles, suis pas sourd. » Répliqua Remus, grognon.

« HAAAAAAANNNN ! » Beugla Sirius. « Alors, on s'est levé de la mauvaise _patte_ ce matin ? » Dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil. « Hein Lunard ? T'as compris ? T'as compris ? Hein ? T'as compris ? » Ajouta-t-il, euphorique en haussant les sourcils de façon explicite.

« Mais oui Sirius ! Mais oui ! C'est bien, bon _chien_ ! » Répondit Remus, mi-amusé, mi-agaçé.

« Ouaf ! Ouaf ! » Reprit Sirius, avant d'exploser de rire.

« Oh my god !! Je le savais ! » Hurla Jo, bouleversée, une main posée sur le cœur. « Tu le vois que t'es un sale clebs ! Même tes amis le disent ! »

Sirius retrouva son sérieux et lui adressa un regard noir. Il tourna les talons et se dirigea la tête haute vers le bureau de McGonagall en se dandinant comme John Travolta dans le Fièvre du Samedi Soir, (Stayin alive, stayin alive Ah ah ah ah stayin aliiiiiive !!) ce qui fit rire tout le petit groupe. Il se retourna vers eux et leur administra un sourire faussement indigné.

« Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs, ayant constaté que vous mettez beaucoup d'ardeur dans le but de détruire tout semblant d'ordre, j'espère que par conséquent, vous en montrerez autant dans la…MISE EN PLACE DU TOURNOI FAҪON MOLDUE !! » Annonça le Professeur McGonagall, l'air particulièrement heureuse.

« Euh…C'est-à-dire Professeur ? Concrètement, on va faire quoi ? » Demanda Olivia d'une petite voix.

« Ben voyons ! C'est évident ! Vous allez vous mettre par groupe de deux ou de trois puisque vous êtes sept, que Monsieur Rusard va définir par avance et vous allez aménager les terrains où se dérouleront les épreuves. »

Jo regarda McGonagall avec pitié, se demandant si son air de chien battu pourrait l'amadouer.

« Miss Climmer ! Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, vous me faites peur… Les menaces n'ont jamais eut aucun effet sur moi ! »

« Mais pas du tout ! Je n'ai rien fait… Je ne voulais pas… » Balbutia Jo, les joues rouges, sous le ricanement de Black.

« Monsieur Rusard ! Donnez nous les groupes s'il vous plait. »

« Alors, alors … » Commença le concierge, avec un air sadique. « On va mettre Miss Vatel avec…Potter…hum…Miss Climmer avec… Black et enfin… »

« QUOIIIIIII ?! Moi avec ce…ce…ce crétin ! » Protesta Jo, furieuse.

« Ne m'interrompez pas ! Et donc j'en était à… Miss Eastwood avec Lupin. Quant à Pettigrow vous irez avec…Black et Climmer ! Vous aurez pour mission de les empêcher de s'entretuer. »

« C'est pas juste ! Pourquoi lui il a le droit d'être avec un de ses amis alors que moi je dois me coltiner deux débiles ! »

« On se tait Miss Climmer et on exécute ! Allez-y ! Au trot ! »

Rusard les conduisit dans le parc de Poudlard et s'arrêta afin de leur communiquer leurs tâches.

«Miss Eastwood et Monsieur Lupin… Vous irez…Creuser des trous, tiens ! Près du Saule Cogneur ! Ça devrait vous plaire Lupin ! Toutes les fois où je vous ai vu traîner autour avec vos amis…»

Les quatre garçons se regardèrent un quart de seconde avant de prendre un air dégagé.

« Miss Vatel et Monsieur Potter, je vous verrais bien exhiber fièrement votre corps mouillé… Je suis sûr qu'une petite baignade dans le lac au mois de Novembre vous fera du bien. Vous m'enlèverez toutes les algues et les pierres qui gisent au fond du lac. Gnark, gnark ! »

« Et Miss Climmer, et Messieurs Black et Pettigrow, vous qui faites preuve de beaucoup de patience dans la vie, vous égaliserez chaque brin d'herbe du terrain de Quidditch ! Et bien sûr, tout cela devra se faire sans l'aide de la magie ! Donc, donnez moi vos baguettes ! »

Les sept élèves furent contraint de suivre les ordres du concierge et lui tendirent leur baguette, l'air désespéré. Les manifestations de colère des jeunes garçons étaient singulières et diverses : Sirius montrait les dents, James semblait être prêt à charger (avec des cornes invisibles… Vous pigez ?) et Lupin était pris de tremblements incontrôlables, il ne cessait de répéter dans sa barbe « Non, pas des trous ! Pas des trous, NON ! »

Les jeunes filles nettement plus raffinées et matures que leur congénères masculins, se tenaient debout droites et dignes comme le demandait leur rang de reines du royaume.

Apres quelques minutes de larmes, puisque Peter n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots dans les bras de Jo, qui le regardait d'un air dégoûté mais aussi attendri, ils se mirent tous au travail.

Lupin, qui continuait de murmurer, se dirigea avec Liz vers le Saule Cogneur, Black, quant à lui, avançait l'air déterminé vers le terrain de Quidditch, suivi de Jo qui tentait d'échapper à Peter à présent accroché à sa jambe, enfin Olivia qui semblait être la seule satisfaite de la sentence se dirigeait d'une démarche langoureuse vers le lac tout en se déshabillant et en jetant des coups d'œil à James qui commençait sérieusement à avoir besoin d'un bavoir.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle arriva au bord du lac et qu'elle trempa ses pieds dans l'eau glacée, elle perdit toute sa grâce et se mit à hurler « Oh putain j'ai froid !! » et à sautiller dans tous les sens. James amusé, enleva sa chemise en la regardant droit dans les yeux, dévoilant un torse musclé et des tablettes de chocolat, persuadé de son petit effet, il avança courageusement vers l'eau, le corps tendu pour faire ressortir le moindre muscle et plongea avec adresse.

Olivia, émerveillée, se précipita et se jeta à son cou, tenant le rôle de la serviette douillette et moelleuse qui pouvait le réchauffer convenablement… N'y tenant plus, James la regarda dans les yeux et l'embrassa avec fougue.

Du coté du Saule Cogneur, l'ambiance était beaucoup plus froide, Liz jetait des coups d'œil inquiets à Lupin, tandis que celui-ci regardait sa pelle avec horreur.

« Euh… Je peux savoir pourquoi t'as réagit comme ça ? C'est quoi ton problème avec les trous ? T'avais un petit lapin qui est parti vivre dans un terrier ?» demanda la jeune fille.

« Ha ha, très drôle… Non, mais un jour, quand j'étais petit, j'ai passé une journée à la plage avec mes cousins, ils se sont amusés à m'enterrer dans un trou et ils m'ont oublié la dedans pendant quatre heures. » dit Remus, revivant la scène avec effroi.

« Je voyais la mer arriver, les crabes me pinçaient les oreilles et j'avais plein de sable dans mon maillot ! C'était horrible. Le pire moment de ma vie. » continua t-il avec des petits halètements. « Depuis je ne peux plus aller à la plage, ni voir un trou… Dés que j'en vois, j'ai des bouffées d'angoisses. »

« Aaah… » Pouffa Elizabeth. « Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu as hurlé au dernier repas de Noël quand on nous a servi des crabes ! »

Lupin rougit violemment et marmonna quelques mots, Elizabeth crût entendre « …pas drôle… grosses pinces… mal au nez… » Avec un grand sourire, elle se rapprocha le plus possible de l'arbre fou et l'observa. Pour changer de sujet, Liz demanda :

« Je me suis toujours demandée ce qu'il faisait là cet arbre tueur. Nan mais c'est vrai quoi ! Ils sont cinglés d'avoir mis un arbre pareil alors qu'il y a pleins d'enfants dans le coin ! C'est pas normal, il doit cacher quelque chose… Je suis sûre qu'il y a quelque chose en dessous ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Tu crois ? » dit Lupin le regard fuyant. « Nooon !! » Ajouta-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante mais qui tremblait légèrement.

« Mais si, mais si, je suis sûre qu'en dessous il y a un… un cadavre ou un trésor… Ou peut-être un passage secret !! T'imagines ?? » Demanda Liz surexcitée, les yeux pétillants.

« Pff, t'es vraiment une gamine…Hum… Bon on s'y met ?! »

Elizabeth, vexée, ne lui répondit pas mais s'attela à la tâche, se promettant de creuser un trou énorme et de le pousser dedans. (niark niark !)

Les trois autres jeunes, contrairement aux autres, s'étaient mis rapidement au travail. Ils étaient tous les trois allongés par terre, une paire de petites cisailles à la main, concentrés dans leur tâche.

Fatiguée par ce travail fastidieux, Jo releva la tête pour observer ses compagnons de misère. Elle remarqua avec stupeur que Black mesurait chaque brin d'herbe avec une petite règle, ce qui semblait le réjouir fortement puisqu'il affichait un sourire béat et qu'il ne cessait de répéter avec satisfaction : « Je suis trop fort ! Parfait ! 4,5 cm… »

C'est alors qu'elle eu une idée machiavélique. Elle s'approcha à quatre pattes, telle une panthère dans la savane guettant sa proie et se mit à recouper tous les brins d'herbe, si méticuleusement mesurés, de façon anarchique.

Soudain, Sirius, alerté par ses ricanements se retourna et vit qu'elle avait détruit son oeuvre. Les yeux exorbités par la fureur, il se jeta sur elle, lui arrachant un petit cri de stupeur, et empoigna une mèche de ses cheveux. Jo vit avec terreur les cisailles étincelantes qui s'approchaient de sa belle tignasse brune :

« Non ! Je t'en supplie ! Pas mes cheveux… »

Mais avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de réagir, les lames aiguisées se refermaient avec force sur sa boucle. Sirius la regarda avec un air de dément, mit la mèche contre son nez et la huma avec avidité.

« Mais t'es vraiment dérangé mon pauvre ! Rends moi ma mèche ! Rends la moi ! »

« Nan ! Jamais ! Elle pourra toujours me servir… »

Peter s'interposa entre les deux jeunes, tenant fermement les poignets des deux adversaires qui serraient compulsivement leurs cisailles. C'est à ce moment fatidique que Rusard fit irruption sur le stade.

« ça suffit maintenant ! Black vous faites n'importe quoi ! Z'avez vu comment vous avez coupé l'herbe ! Espèce de dégénéré ! Respectez la nature ! Retournez dans vos dortoirs ! »


	7. Chapter 7 : La prophétie

Les Recrues

**CHAPITRE 7 : La prophétie**

Jo se dirigeait lentement vers le château en maudissant intérieurement Black ! Comment avait-il osé ?

Jo ne se rendait même pas compte de l'heure tardive, le soleil éclatant de l'après midi avait laissé place à une nuit d'encre et les bruits d'enfants avaient étés remplacés par le murmure du vent qui faisait trembler les feuilles des arbres de la forêt interdite.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'une branche se brisa dans un craquement sinistre que la jeune fille tourna vivement la tête vers un buisson sombre. Jo s'arrêta brusquement et scruta l'obscurité pour tenter de découvrir qui se cachait. Le cœur battant, elle se remit en route en pressant le pas et en remaudissant Black qui n'avait même pas eu la décence de rentrer avec elle.

Une fois sur le seuil de la grande porte du château, elle se retourna une dernière fois vers le parc et cru apercevoir deux ombres qui glissaient silencieusement dans le noir.

Elle pénétra rapidement dans le hall et se trouva nez à nez avec Lucius Malefoy qui la détaillait de haut en bas en plissant les yeux.

« Tiens, tiens Climmer… On se promène la nuit dans le parc ? Si tu prépares un mauvais coup, fais moi partager surtout ! Je suis sure qu'on pourrait s'entendre… »

« Et depuis quand toi et moi on pourrait partager quelque chose ?! » S'écria Jo avec violence.

« Ha ha ! Climmer, Climmer… Ne sois pas insolente ! Tu sais bien que toi et moi, nous sommes promis à de grandes choses… » Siffla Lucius à l'oreille de Jo.

« Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes… ? Je n'aurai jamais rien à voir avec des gens de ton espèce ! » Vociféra Jo.

« Je comprends tu préfères être seule… Mais sache qu'on est plus fort à deux… »

« Beeuurk ! Toi et moi ! Quelle horreur ! T'as fumé la moquette Malefoy ? » Ironisa Jo, reprenant contenance.

Le Serpentard la dévisagea et s'éloigna un petit sourire aux lèvres. Jo cru l'entendre murmurer : « Je suis sceptique… »

La jeune fille pénétra avec soulagement dans la salle commune des Serdaigles et se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil moelleux en soupirant. Le bleu nuit de la pièce apaisait son esprit. Qu'avait voulu dire Malefoy ? Et ces types dans le parc, pourquoi la suivaient elle ?

Jo, l'esprit embué, sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

Au même moment Elizabeth se retournait dans son lit et murmurait des paroles sans aucun sens. Puis soudain tout son corps se tendit et elle se redressa en s'accrochant aux rideaux rouges de son lit à baldaquin et en hurlant d'une voix plus grave que d'ordinaire :

« Avaadaa… »

La fin de sa phrase se perdit dans un souffle et Liz ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Le visage en sueur, elle reprit peu à peu conscience et fut soulagée de constater que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Elizabeth s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacée dans la salle de bain et se regarda dans la glace pendant quelques secondes en se remémorant son cauchemar.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je voulais tuer Olivia… » Murmura la jeune fille sous le choc.

La fatigue l'emportant, elle retourna se coucher et tenta d'oublier qu'elle avait rêvé qu'elle tuait une de ses meilleures amies et le pire de tout, qu'elle y avait pris du plaisir avant qu'elle ne soit complètement réveillée…

Le lendemain matin dans la Grande Salle, les trois amies s'étaient retrouvées à la table des Poufsouffles pour le petit déjeuner mais l'ambiance était plutôt maussade. Chacune des trois filles semblait perdue dans ses pensées. D'ailleurs les autres élèves attablés étaient perplexes, ils avaient plutôt l'habitude d'entendre leurs rires joyeux et moqueurs.

Olivia, n'y tenant plus, fut la première à rompre le silence :

« J'ai un truc à vous dire »

Jo et Liz se regardèrent soulagées, et ajoutèrent en chœur :

« Moi aussi ! »

« Vas y Oliv, toi d'abord ! » L'encouragea Elizabeth, un petit sourire en coin.

« Eh bien… Voila… J'ai… » Hésita Olivia en observant avec soin les œufs brouillés dans son assiette. « J'ai… J'ai embrassé Potter… » Termina-t-elle, pensant sans doute que le fait de l'avoir dit le plus vite possible lui avait facilité la tâche.

« QUOIIII ?! » S'exclamèrent les deux autres, abasourdies.

« Oh non ! Pas toi Oliv ! Ne me dis que toi aussi tu as craqué… » Ajouta Elizabeth d'une voix presque suppliante. Jo, quant à elle, semblait incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, elle se contentait de fixer Olivia la bouche légèrement ouverte.

« Oui, oui, je sais… C'est nul. Ok ! Mais bon c'était pas vraiment de la faiblesse, c'est juste que j'avais envie de le tester. Tu comprends, ça fait tellement longtemps que j'entends parler de Potter… J'avais envie de voir s'il était vraiment à la hauteur de sa réputation… Mais bon je suis pas amoureuse de lui ! Chui pas malade ! »

« Et alors ? » Demanda avec avidité une Poufsouffle de sixième année qui apparemment avait écouté toute la conversation.

Jo lui lança un regard noir et Olivia se contenta de répondre que oui, effectivement James Potter avait un certain talent.

« Pfff ! De toute façon je m'en doutais un peu ! Te connaissant, c'était sûr que tu voudrais avoir James dans tes filets… » Réussit à articuler Jo après cinq bonnes minutes de mutisme.

« Ce qui va être drôle c'est la tête d'Evans quand elle va savoir ça… Après sa mini crise à la bibliothèque, il risque d'y avoir du sang ! » Ajouta Liz avec un sourire malicieux.

Les trois amies rirent aux éclats et commentèrent en détail la technique Potterienne. Après avoir essuyé les critiques acerbes des jeunes filles aux alentours, qui semblaient au comble du désespoir (l'une d'elle avait essayé de se suicider avec sa propre fourchette), elles reprirent un ton plus sérieux lorsque Jo leur raconta sa conversation avec Malefoy.

« Peut être qu'il n'a pu résister à ton charme et qu'il s'est rendu compte que l'amour était plus fort que tout ! Il a renié ses amis, arrêté la magie noire, est parti méditer en ermite dans les montagnes et a dépensé tout son argent pour t'acheter une bague somptueuse… » Déclama Elizabeth, les yeux levés au ciel et les mains jointes, figée dans une image de pureté qui était bien loin de son caractère cynique.

« Très convaincante Liz ! » Poursuivit Olivia en riant. « C'est bizarre qu'il t'aie dit un truc pareil… D'habitude c'est à moi qu'il fait des propositions… »

« Merci pour votre aide les filles ! Super ! Entre celle qui se fout de ma gueule et l'autre qui est complètement mégalo, je suis pas sortie ! » Ajouta Jo mi-vexée, mi-amusée.

« Bon réfléchissons… Jo, as-tu montré des signes d'attirance envers la magie noire ? As-tu déjà annoncé devant une assemblée que tu souhaitais la mort d'un groupe de personnes que tu considérais comme inférieures ? » Reprit Elizabeth.

« Ben euh… A part les Maraudeurs qui correspondent parfaitement à ta définition… Ben non, personne. »

« Bon ben je sais pas trop ce qu'il mijote, mais à mon avis c'est peut être pas aussi simple que le laisse entendre Liz. » Ajouta Olivia.

« Faudrait le surveiller… » Continua Jo en se tournant vers la table des Serpentards, qui regardaient étrangement dans leur direction.

« Oui t'as raison… Parce que voir la sale tête de Malefoy tous les jours avec son sourire de sadique, non merci ! » Reprit Elizabeth en frissonnant.

« Moi je le trouve plutôt beau gosse ! » Contesta Olivia, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres.

Alors que Jo, ré ouvrait la bouche d'un air horrifié (décidemment), Elizabeth, qui avait la tête ailleurs, fixa de ses grands yeux clairs Olivia avec un visage empreint de culpabilité :

« Oliv, il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose… Cette nuit, j'ai fait un cauchemar… »

« Tiens, moi aussi ! Il n'y a pas longtemps d'ailleurs, il y avait les Triplettes de Mongolvilles qui me tournaient autour, leurs bouches grandes ouvertes, comme si elles allaient m'avaler toute crûe, c'était ho… » Dit Olivia en frissonnant.

« Mais non, je te parle pas des cauchemars débiles qu'on fait habituellement. » L'interrompit Liz. « C'était un rêve affreux, j'ai rêvé… que je te tuais… » Continua-t-elle en baissant la voix.

Un silence s'ensuivit, puis Olivia ajouta avec une mine contrite :

« Ca, c'est parce que j'ai embrassé Potter. Je suis sûre que t'es jalouse finalement, en fait t'as toujours été amoureuse de lui ! »

« Quoi ? Mais ça va pas non ? Et puis c'est impossible, puisque tu viens de nous apprendre la grande nouvelle ce matin idiote ! Nan, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai fait ce cauchemar, ça me stresse… J'étais tellement angoissé en me réveillant. »

« Mais t'inquiète Liz ! Tu crois que ça n'arrive à personne ce genre de choses ? Combien de fois j'ai rêvé que j'étouffais Olivia quand elle se mettait à caqueter comme une poule en me soûlant avec ses histoires de mecs ! C'est plutôt une déception le matin quand je me rends compte que ça ne s'est pas réalisé » Ajouta Jo avec un air sadique. « AIE ! »

Olivia, furieuse, lui avait envoyé son sac de cours en plein dans la figure, s'attirant les regards étonnés des élèves assis autour d'elles, n'étant pas habitués à voir de si grandes amies se disputer. Mais déjà, les deux jeunes filles s'étaient réconciliées (après que Jo lui ait envoyé le contenu de son verre d'eau au visage (« Non mais oh ! Elle a crût que c'était la fête ou quoi ?! »).

Alors que Jo se levait pour se rendre à son premier cours de la journée, une main puissante s'abattit sur son épaule et la fit faire volte face, pour se retrouver nez à nez avec la fille la plus cinglée des Poufsouffles, de tout Poudlard, du monde peut-être : Sybille Trelawney. Cette dernière hurla avec une voix grave et dédoublée dans la Grande Salle :

_«Lorsque les sept lunes de Jupiter se trouveront dans l'axe de Vénus,_

_aux prémices de l'année, un oiseau de proie désignera celle qui rejoindra_

_le Seigneur des Ténèbres à l'apogée de sa gloire. Celle qui se dédiera aux_

_forces du Mal apparaîtra aux prémices de l'année… » _

« Nan mais elle a craqué celle là ! » Ricana Jo en se dégageant de l'emprise de la Poufsouffle en transe.

Joséphine ne semblait pas s'être aperçue qu'un silence de plomb régnait dans la Grande Salle et qu'un petit groupe d'élèves s'était formé autour d'elle en la dévisageant. Alors que Trelawney répétait sa prévision d'une voix de plus en plus forte, Jo chercha ses amis du regard pour tenter de leur décrocher le même sourire moqueur qu'elle avait sur son visage. Mais Olivia se contentait de la regarder la bouche ouverte et Elizabeth était en pleine contemplation de son assiette les sourcils froncés.

Lucius Malefoy et ses fidèles acolytes s'étaient approchés eux aussi, et la contemplaient d'un air narquois. Au bout de quelques secondes de silence, Trelawney retrouva sa voix fluette et lui demanda comme si de rien était :

« Oh salut Jo ! Quoi de neuf aujourd'hui ? »

« Euh… Oui ça va… Toi par contre t'as l'air un peu perturbée… »

Alors que Sybille Trelawney s'apprêtait à répliquer, Elizabeth prit les devants, attrapa son amie par le bras et l'entraîna doucement vers la sortie de la Grande Salle. Jo qui ne comprenait pas l'attitude des élèves, commença à s'impatienter et se dégagea de l'emprise de Liz.

« Mais enfin, qu'est ce qu'il leur prend à tous ? T'as vu la folle dingue de Trelawney ? Un peu plus et elle se mettait à baver et à convulser !! Wahahaha ! » S'exclama Jo, hilare.

« Jo !! » L'interrompit Elizabeth. « T'as écouté ce qu'elle a dit au moins ? »

« Ouai, ouai… Mais j'ai pas trop compris… Elle a parlé des lunes de Saturne ou je sais plus qui et d'un oiseau qui désignerait le bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres… Bref, elle est partie dans ses délires, comme d'hab quoi ! »

Liz semblait exaspérée, elle lui prit fermement le poignet et continua en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

« Tu te rends pas compte ! ça te rappelle rien un oiseau de proie, au début de l'année ?! »

….

« JO !! C'est de toi qu'il s'agit ! Toi ! Le jour de la rentrée, au début de l'année !! L'hibou qui t'a foncé dessus !! C'est lui l'oiseau de proie… » Reprit Liz en murmurant presque.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Joséphine leva les mains en signe d'incompréhension.

« Liz… C'est ridicule ! Tout le monde sait qu'il n'y a rien qui me répugne plus que les forces du mal… J'ai toujours donné mon avis la dessus. C'est pas pour rien que je déteste les Serpentards… Et puis qui va croire cette cinglée ? »

« Je sais… Mais bon, quand même ! L'hibou qui te rentre dedans au début de l'année…et Malefoy hier ! Voilà pourquoi il t'a dit ça ! Il pense que tu es son alliée ! »

« C'est pas possible je te dis ! Tu me crois ? Hein ? Tu me crois Elizabeth ? » Répondit Jo, soudain inquiète.

« Oui…oui… Mais bon, c'est quand même bizarre… » Ajouta Liz, le regard fuyant.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Olivia surgit à leurs côtés, le souffle court :

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? C'est faux ! Hein Jo ? C'est faux ? Hein ? Hein ? »

« Mais oui Oliv ! Pour qui vous me prenez ? Vous me connaissez depuis sept ans et vous doutez de moi ?! » Hurla Jo, hors d'elle.

Tous les Poudlardiens les regardaient, perplexes. Joséphine semblait complètement perdue… Les deux autres filles ne disaient plus un seul mot.

« Moi je te crois Climmer… » Intervint Sirius Black. « Et vous devriez en faire autant. » Ajouta-t-il en s'adressant à Olivia et Elizabeth. « Il ne faut jamais croire aux rumeurs…J'en suis l'exemple même. Et encore moins aux pseudo-prophéties… »

« Mais tu as entendu ce que Trelawney a dit Sirius ! » Dit Elizabeth d'une voix stridente. « L'oiseau de proie Sirius, l'oiseau de proie ! Tu te souviens que tu t'étais même pris un gobelet dans la figure au début de l'année, après que le hibou ait foncé sur Jo ! T'as oublié ou quoi ? »

« Mais vous ne comprenez rien ou quoi ? » S'énerva Sirius. « Primo, les prophéties ne se réalisent pas toujours et deusio, c'est bien connu que Trelawney est une vraie cinglée ! A votre place je douterai pas de Jo, tout le monde sait qu'elle déteste les forces du Mal, même si parfois elle devient un peu violente, enfin souvent même… Mais c'est évident qu'elle ne deviendra jamais le bras droit de Voldemort ! »

« Mais non, on ne la soupçonne pas du tout ! C'est notre amie, on sait bien qu'elle ne deviendra jamais une Mangemorte ! On dit juste que c'est bizarre…» Répliqua Olivia d'une voix choquée. « Tu nous crois Jo, hein ? »

Mais Jo ne l'écoutait pas, elle observait Sirius, les sourcils froncés. Elle était assez surprise de constater que Black était prêt à défendre une fille, qu'en général, il ne pouvait pas supporter. « Quel faux-cul ! » Pensa-t-elle avec tout de même (aaah.. enfin !) une once de gratitude.

« Eh Jo, jte parle ! Tu nous crois j'espère ? Allô, Jo, t'es là ?? » Insista Olivia.

« Oui, oui bien sûr… Heureusement que tu es là Black, sinon je pense que ces deux débiles m'auraient tué pour préserver le monde de pourriture comme moi, n'est-ce pas ? » Lança sarcastiquement Jo.

« Oh Jo ! Tout le monde a réagit comme ça ! D'ailleurs on a changé d'avis alors ne t'énerve pas, c'est normal qu'on s'inquiète ! » Se choqua Elizabeth.

« Mouais, c'est ça ouais… Bon on doit aller en cours et je n'ai pas envie d'arriver en retard en cours de Métamorphose donc grouillez vous ! »

Alors qu'elle marchait en tête du petit groupe, perdue dans ses pensées, deux première année l'aperçurent, poussèrent un cri semblable à un couinement de souris et s'enfuirent à toute jambes. Furieuse contre le monde entier, elle alla s'asseoir au fond de la salle en maudissant ses amies et murmurant des paroles telles que « Salles morues… Prophétie de pacotille… Hystérique…Foutu hibou… ». Alors qu'Olivia venait s'installer à côté de Jo, Elizabeth lança un regard éloquent à la personne qui se tenait près d'elle et qui se trouvait être Remus. Celui-ci lui souris et à la surprise de tout le monde, s'assit à côté d'elle.

« Il faut pas en faire tout une histoire tu sais, une fois Trelawney a prédit que je vomirais des étoiles de mer pendant trois jours et ça n'est jamais arrivé, donc relax Max » Lui chuchota Remus d'un air très sérieux.

« Mais oui, cool Raoul ! » Pouffa Liz.

«Tranquille Emile ! » Dit Rémus en riant.

« Pas de panique Monique ! » Cria Elizabeth en hurlant de joie.

Tous les élèves tournèrent la tête vers les deux demeurés, qui continuaient de rire. Elizabeth les joues toutes rouges et Remus, hilare et moqueur. Mais, le professeur McGonagall, qui apparemment n'était pas du tout amusée, leur fit changer de place et leur donna des lignes à copier : « Je ne dois pas hurler des incongruités en cours de Métamorphoses, même si elles riment. »

« MOUAHAHAHA !! PAS DE PANIQUE MONIQUE ! HOUHOUHOU ! C'était RIDICULE !! » Hurla de rire Olivia dans le couloir, après le cours, alors qu'Elizabeth rougissait de plus belle, s'attirant les regards moqueurs des autres élèves.

« Oh ça va hein ! Vous pouvez pas comprendre, vous êtes pas dans le trip ok ? C'est entre Remus et moi ! » Répliqua Elizabeth en souriant.

« Haaan ! Pardooon ! T'entends Oliv' ? c'est entre Mumus et ELLE… Dans ce cas là, on va se taire, parce que tout ce qui touche à Rem-Rem nous ne pouvons le comprendre, pauvre de nous ! » Se moqua Jo en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive.

« Pff, n'importe quoi, je sais bien que c'est un boulet ! Il est juste sympa ok ? Alors calmez vous!»

Cependant lorsqu'il dépassa la jeune fille, Remus se retourna et lui adressa un clin d'œil complice, qui confirma les soupçons des deux amies. Celles-ci se mirent à ricaner tout en regardant Elizabeth se diriger la tête haute vers le dortoir des Lions.


	8. Chapter 8 : Le revenant

Les Recrues

**CHAPITRE 8 : Le revenant**

Un matin, alors que les trois jeunes filles étaient assises à la table des Gryffondors, une nouvelle annoncée par Dumbledore avait ravivé l'excitation des élèves. En effet, « la première épreuve du Tournoi FACON MOLDUE !! aurait lieu dans deux semaines ! ». Jo tourna la tête vers ses amies pour leur jeter un regard exaspéré, mais elle constata que celles-ci semblaient absorbées par le discours du Directeur, d'ailleurs tout le monde semblait vénérer ses paroles. « Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde est passionné par ce foutu tournoi ? C'est à cause des JO de Pékin ou quoi ? Ils veulent compenser le fait qu'on ne puisse pas les voir à la télé ? » Pensa Jo.

« Et qu'est ce qu'on gagne d'abord ? Il y un prix au moins j'espère ? Il croit quand même pas qu'on va faire ça juste pour la beauté du sport ?! » Ironisa Jo.

Voyant que ses deux amies ne l'écoutaient même plus, Jo se renfrogna et se leva l'air bougon, pour rejoindre la table de sa maison. Lorsqu'elle s'assit plusieurs élèves s'écartèrent et la regardèrent comme si elle dégageait une odeur nauséabonde. Exaspérée elle se tourna vers Alexandre Baxter afin de trouver du réconfort. Mais elle constata avec effroi que ce dernier lui jetait des regards apeurés.

« Et MERDE… Cette tarée m'a cassé tous mes coups ! » Pensa-t-elle.

Elle se plongea alors avec désespoir dans la contemplation de son assiette (« 1…2…3…4 petits pois ! Youhou ! »)

Le directeur de Poudlard continuait son discours en s'enflammant de plus belle :

« Et puis pour terminer je tiens à vous dire que le vainqueur de ce merveilleux tournoi sera récompensé par un prix très spécial ! Je dois avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à obtenir l'autorisation du Ministère… C'est un prix qui confère un grand pouvoir à celui ou celle qui le possède… Alors j'imagine que même les plus réfractaires sont à présent intéressés. » Conclut Dumbledore avec un sourire mystérieux.

Jo s'était redressée à l'annonce de cette merveilleuse nouvelle, elle écoutait avec avidité les paroles de Dumbledore qui avait piqué sa curiosité et n'entendait même pas les murmures qui s'élevaient autour d'elle.

En effet, un petit groupe de poudlardiens suspicieux, qui avaient entendus la prophétie de Trelawney, semblaient voir dans l'attitude de Jo, la preuve de son attirance pour le pouvoir et par conséquent pour la magie noire. Cependant, Jo n'était pas la seule à avoir réagi de cette manière, Olivia et Elizabeth avaient les yeux brillants d'excitation, les Maraudeurs avaient brusquement relevé la tête et enfin les Serpentards voyaient dans la récompense certainement une autre façon d'asservir et humilier les autres. (tss… sales serpents !)

Après l'annonce du directeur, l'ambiance était devenue fébrile et les trois jeunes filles se retrouvèrent, exaltées, à l'entrée du parc. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient déjà précipités près du lac et parlaient à voix basse en jetant des regards de conspirateurs.

Alors que les trois amies formulaient toutes sortes d'hypothèses concernant le fameux prix

(« Mais nan j'te dis, ça doit être un pouvoir qui permet aux femmes d'asservir tous les hommes sur terre, pour qu'ils soient à l'écoute de nos moindres désirs… »), un beau jeune homme brun au regard ténébreux s'était rapproché et tapota doucement l'épaule d'Olivia.

Lorsque celle-ci se retourna, pendant un court instant son visage se figea brutalement mais elle reprit rapidement consistance et ajouta de sa voix charmeuse :

« Tiens, tiens ! Lucas ! On peut dire que ça fait longtemps… »

Le garçon haussa un sourcil et examina les autres jeunes filles, un petit sourire mystérieux sur les lèvres.

« Disons qu'on a eu quelques… divergences d'opinions… » Reprit le jeune homme en mettant bien évidence le serpent brodé sur sa cape.

Puis contre toute attente il se pencha vers Olivia et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Alors quoi de neuf cousine ? »

Olivia sembla sursauter à l'annonce de ce terme mais elle répliqua d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte :

« Oh…Tu sais en trois ans il se passe beaucoup de choses. »

« Ben justement j'espère qu'on pourra rattraper le temps perdu. »

Et sans attendre la réponse de la jeune fille, Lucas repartit rejoindre un petit groupe de Serpentards qui l'attendaient les bras croisés, visiblement mécontents qu'un tel entretien aie lieu.

Olivia se dirigea rapidement vers leur arbre de prédilection, Elizabeth et Jo sur ses talons. Puis une fois arrivée, Olivia jeta violemment son sac à terre et se mit à faire les cent pas en faisant des grands gestes avec ses bras et marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles.

Les deux autres amies contemplaient la scène d'un œil amusé et ce ne fut qu'au moment où Olivia s'apprêtait à repartir en direction des Serpentards qui l'observaient toujours, qu'Elizabeth ouvrit la bouche :

« Depuis quand t'as un cousin à Serpentard Oliv ? »

Olivia se tourna vers ses amies et les regarda, surprise de voir qu'elles l'avaient suivie.

« Ben depuis toujours… Je vous l'avait pas dit… ? » Répondit la jeune fille dans un souffle.

« Euh…Non ! Crois moi on s'en serait souvenues… » Ajouta Jo.

« En fait on ne se parle plus depuis la quatrième année… Comme il dit, on a eu quelques divergences d'opinions… » Reprit Olivia, sarcastique. « Il s'est un peu trop rapproché des idéaux de sa maison. Mais avant on s'entendait très bien… »

« Je n'avais jamais imaginé que tu puisses avoir de la famille à Serpentard… » Murmura Elizabeth.

« Liz ! Tu sais bien que je viens d'une famille de sang pur ! » Répliqua froidement Olivia, redressant fièrement la tête. « Je suis quasiment la seule à avoir été envoyée à Poufsouffle. Il y en a qui en ont fait une jaunisse d'ailleurs… » Ajouta-t-elle avec dégoût.

« En tout cas, c'est pas sympa de ne pas nous avoir dit que t'avais un cousin aussi mignon… » Intervint Elizabeth avec un sourire.

Olivia sembla se dérider un peu et retrouva son sourire :

« Oui… Il est pas mal hein ? Il avait beaucoup de succès à l'époque, j'imagine que c'est toujours le cas… »

« Ouais, c'est de famille ces choses là… » Continua Jo, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Olivia haussa les épaules d'un air gêné et après quelques minutes de silence, elle lança à ses amis :

« Bon…Il faut…Il faut que j'aille bosser un peu… J'ai un devoir à rendre en potions et j'ai toujours pas commencé. On se voit tout à l'heure ! Ciao les filles »

La jeune fille partit en direction du château d'un pas assuré et laissa ses deux amies décontenancées par la soudaineté de son départ.

« En tout cas je me demande bien _pourquoi_ le cousin prodigue a brusquement refait surface ? » Dit Jo, laissant cette question suspendue en l'air.

Elizabeth hocha lentement la tête et s'aperçut que James Potter n'avait pas décollé son regard du dos d'Olivia.

Après avoir longuement discuté du tournoi (et du prix surtout !) Jo et Elizabeth décidèrent qu'il était temps d'aller déranger Olivia dans son travail.

Elles se dirigèrent vers le portrait d'un homme rondouillard près des cuisines et après avoir donné le mot de passe (« Persévérance » !), elles pénétrèrent dans une pièce ovale recouverte de bannières jaunes, et dont les murs étaient creusés de petits souterrains qui conduisaient aux dortoirs.

Elles virent qu'Olivia était enfoncée dans un fauteuil moelleux et qu'elle contemplait le feu de cheminée d'un air absent.

« Hey Oliv ! Tu rêves ?! » S'exclama Jo en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir à côté de son amie.

Celle-ci leur adressa son habituel sourire éclatant pour seule réponse et déplaça son fauteuil de façon à ce qu'elles puissent être face à face.

« Au fait ! T'en es où avec Potter ? Faudrait ptet que tu lui reparles, j'ai l'impression que vous vous évitez… » Demanda Elizabeth.

« Ben c'est lui qui m'évite, j'ai l'impression ! » Déclama-t-elle outrée. « Pour qui il se prend ce ptit binoclard ?! C'est moi qui les évite les mecs ! C'est jamais le contraire ! »

« Ah enfin on te retrouve… » Murmura Jo.

Sur ce, Olivia se leva précipitamment, pointa un doigt en l'air et hurla d'une voix qui frôlait l'hystérie :

« IL VA VOIR CE CRAPAUD ! NAN MAIS… »

Elle déboutonna le haut de sa chemise, raccourcit sa jupe de quelques centimètres et se dirigea avec une démarche chaloupée vers la petite porte ronde sous le regard abasourdi d'un jeune garçon de sixième année qui s'emmêla les pieds dans un tapis et faillit tomber dans la cheminée.

Elizabeth et Jo se regardèrent l'air surexcité, puis partirent à la suite de leur amie, après s'être passé une main délicate dans leur chevelure de rêve en un long mouvement voluptueux, ce qui d'ailleurs fit frissonner le garçon qui essayait de se relever.

Les trois jeunes filles marchaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard en prenant toute la place (comme d'hab !) et jetaient toutes les trois en même temps des regards flamboyants au moindre groupe de garçons qu'elles rencontraient sur leur passage. Elizabeth fut même surprise de voir qu'un garçon qu'elle avait frôlée par mégarde, se tenait le poignet et le regardait avec amour en hurlant à qui voulait bien l'entendre :

« Elle m'a touchée ! Elizabeth Eastwood m'a touchéééééééééééé ! Je t'aime Liz ! Je t'aiiiiiime ! »

Quelque peu perturbée par cette brûlante déclaration mais néanmoins flattée par l'effet qu'elle pouvait produire sur le sexe opposée, elle ne vit pas tout de suite Sirius Black qui marchait vers elle dans une parfaite imitation de Severus Rogue, le dos voûté, plongé dans la contemplation de ses chaussures, les cheveux masquant son visage. Les autres garçons secoués d'un fou rire violent n'eurent pas le temps de le prévenir et c'est alors que la collision se produisit.

Dans le violence du choc (euh…) Sirius Black tenait la taille de Liz entre ses mains et cette dernière avait posé ses mains sur son torse dans un mouvement de recul.

« Tiens… Salut Elizabeth ! Je savais qu'un jour tu me tomberais dans les bras… » Dit Sirius avec un sourire enjôleur.

« Liz je t'aiiiiiiime ! »

« Euh…Oui bien sûr tu sais que je n'attends que ça Black… » Ironisa la jeune fille, le visage tout de même d'un rose soutenu.

« Elizabeth Eastwood… JE…T'AIIIIIIIIIIIME !! »

« Ben dis donc, quel succès ! » Ajouta froidement Remus Lupin.

Elizabeth qui était toujours collée à Sirius (pas folle !) se dégagea brutalement ce qui fit encore plus sourire le garçon en question qui maintenant marchait de long en large devant Jo et Elizabeth, les mains dans les poches en leur lançant des regards de braise qui en auraient fait fondre plus d'une.

Les deux concernées levèrent les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

Puis soudain Olivia aperçut la tête de James Potter qui tentait maladroitement de se cacher derrière Pettigrow.

« Potter ! Pourquoi tu m'évites ? » Interrogea-t-elle d'une voix séductrice mais ferme.

« Mais je t'évite pas du tout… Et puis c'est pas le moment pour parler de ça… » Siffla-t-il en regardant autour de lui.

« Quoi ! T'as honte…de MOI ?? C'est une blague ?! » Répliqua Olivia beaucoup moins calme.

« Chut ! Tais toi ! Je ne veux pas qu'_elle_ t'entende… » Murmura James de plus en plus agité.

Sirius, Remus et Peter qui semblaient complètement perdus, tournaient la tête respectivement vers Olivia et James comme dans un match de tennis, les sourcils froncés.

Les deux autres filles s'amusaient grandement de la situation, et se demandaient quel sort réserverait Olivia à Potter pour son irrespect.

« _Elle _? Tu plaisantes Potter ? » Reprit Olivia, éclatant d'un rire cristallin qui fit soupirer Pettigrow. « Tu penses vraiment que ça lui ferait quelque chose ?! Elle s'en fout Evans ! Et puis je ne te permet pas d'hésiter !»

James se reprit et son visage se figea comme s'il avait pris un cognard en pleine tête.

« Ouais t'as raison ! » S'exclama-t-il, arborant un sourire éclatant et détaillant Olivia de haut en bas. Apparemment satisfait, il s'accrocha au bras de la jeune fille et l'entraîna ailleurs en chuchotant des mots tels que : « toi…moi…nous…beaux… »

« Il est cinglé ce mec. » Constata Joséphine qui les regardait un sourire attendri sur les lèvres.

« J'ai rien compris là… » Echappa enfin Rémus qui semblait avoir fait fonctionner les rouages de son cerveau dans tous les sens, sans avoir trouvé de réponse logique. (Ah les hommes !)

« Mais si c'est évident ! » Siffla Peter. « Ils ont du s'embrasser, James s'est sentit coupable vis-à-vis de Lily même s'il ne se passe rien entre eux, mais quand il a revu Olivia, son magnétisme animal l'a complètement envoûté et… » S'emporta Peter les yeux levés au ciel, dans une sorte de transe.

« Waow Pettigrow ! Quelle perspicacité ! Tu devrais participer à la rédaction des épisodes de Chaudrons de passion ! » S'enthousiasma Jo. « T'es pas si bête que ça en fait ! »

En disant cela, Jo avait lancé un clin d'œil séducteur à Peter qui rougit de plaisir, sans prendre conscience du manque de tact de la jeune fille (« T'es pas si con finalement ! »). Elle ricana intérieurement mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle aperçut, avec stupéfaction, Sirius en train de la fixer, les yeux plissés. « J'y crois pas, il est jaloux ou quoi ? » songea-t-elle avec effroi. Cependant quelques secondes plus tard, la voix de Sirius retentit, plus sèche qu'à l'ordinaire :

« Mais c'est pas vrai ! Queudver ! (Sursaut de Petit Gros) Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'elle t'insulte là ? Elle ose t'insulter, toi, un Maraudeur ! Défends toi un peu ! Rien que pour notre réputation ! »

« Ah. Peut être pas… Il est juste complètement égocentrique… Ouf ! » Pensa Jo, soulagée.

« Ouais… Mais elle est belle donc je lui pardonne ! Et puis… elle m'a fait un clin d'œil ! Je te signale qu'un clin d'œil venant de Climmer équivaut à une déclaration d'amour chez quelqu'un d'autre ! Alors c'est pas parce que toi, elle te regarde comme si t'avais une face de morue, que moi elle ne m'apprécie pas ! » Rétorqua Peter les joues encore rouges.

Voyant que Peter commençait à s'enflammer dangereusement, Jo décida d'agir. Alors qu'Alexandre Baxter passait à côté d'eux, elle avança vers lui d'une démarche qui, elle l'espérait, était langoureuse et lui décocha un de ses fameux sourire qui en faisait tomber plus d'un. Celui-ci, d'abord effrayé d'être approché par une folle sanguinaire qui deviendrait le bras droit de Voldemort, ne put résister aux beaux yeux de la jolie brune et l'invita à faire une ballade dans le parc. Devant les yeux dépités de Peter et agacés de Sirius, le futur couple se dirigea vers les grandes portes en riant aux éclats et sortit dans le jardin.

Furieuse d'être lâchement abandonnées par ses deux amies, Elizabeth se rendit dans la bibliothèque en marchant à grands pas, sans se rendre compte que Lupin l'observait d'un air méfiant.

« De toute façon, c'est mieux qu'elles ne soient pas là, j'avais des recherches personnelles à faire… » Pensa-t-elle.

En effet, une fois par semaine, elle refaisait toujours le même cauchemar dans lequel elle tuait Olivia, sauf qu'une fois sur deux les victimes s'alternaient : c'était soit Jo soit Olivia. Cependant, ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, ce n'était pas le fait qu'elle rêvait de tuer ses deux meilleures amies, mais plutôt l'extase qu'elle ressentait avant de reprendre conscience. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, ça ne lui ressemblait pas d'être aussi sadique, « c'est plutôt le genre de Jo ça ! » (bouh la méchante !). Elle était à Gryffondor bon sang ! Pas à Serpentard. Elle n'aimait pas faire du mal aux gens !

Elizabeth se dirigea vers la dernière rangée de la bibliothèque où se trouvaient les livres concernant les sortilèges et les envoûtements. Le temps étant magnifique, tous les élèves se trouvaient dans le parc et la bibliothèque était déserte, ce qui facilitait grandement sa tâche. Elle s'était mise à scruter les ouvrages sur les étagères « _rêves et envoûtements_ », « _la grandeur de l'esprit_ », « _les diverses couches de l'inconscient_ » lorsqu'elle fut secouée d'un grand frisson. Elle se retourna vivement mais n'aperçut personne derrière elle, « bizarre j'aurais juré qu'il y avait quelqu'un… ». Se disant que devenir paranoïaque était un effet secondaire de ses rêves étranges, elle prit tous les livres qu'elle avait trouvé et alla s'asseoir sur une des tables.

Elle éplucha les trois livres pendant deux heures sans rien trouver. Elle avait recherché partout mais aucun des ouvrages ne mentionnait des rêves de crimes. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? Je couve peut être une maladie qui me donne des envies sadiques ou quelque chose dans le genre… ». Peu convaincue, elle quitta la bibliothèque en se promettant de revenir étudier des livres de médecine.


	9. Chapter 9 : Les duels

Les Recrues

**CHAPITRE 9 : Les duels**

Le lendemain matin, Elizabeth, qui s'était empêché de dormir pour éviter de rêver de meurtres et de sang, fut une des premières à arriver dans la Grande Salle, les traits tirés. Elle se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondors et s'assit à sa place habituelle où son gobelet de jus de citrouille l'attendait déjà. Elle le but d'un trait, ce qui lui redonna immédiatement des forces pour la journée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jo et Olivia firent leur apparition et s'assirent à côté d'elle.

« Alors les tombeuses ? Comment ça s'est passé hier avec vos proies respectives ? » Demanda Liz en souriant.

« Bah, tu sais… Il n'a pas pu résister longtemps le petit James ! Je le comprends… Moi à sa place… » S'enflamma Olivia avant d'être coupé par Liz.

« OK, c'est bon, j'ai pigé ! Et toi Jo ? »

« Ben, au début j'ai eu très peur, il surveillait le moindre de mes gestes comme si j'allais faire surgir un dragon de ma baguette… Mais après j'ai réussi à être plus…convaincante… » Termina Jo en faisant un clin d'œil séducteur.

« Oh j'te fais confiance pour ça… »

Alors que les jeunes filles racontaient en détail leur aventure de la veille (« Et alors là il m'a dit…Noon ! C'est pas vrai !... »), les Maraudeurs s'installèrent à leur tour, l'air particulièrement fatigué. James avait les cheveux plus en pétard que jamais, Sirius, accoudé sur la table, s'était déjà rendormi, Remus regardait le plafond, les yeux dans le vague et Peter plongeait dangereusement la tête la première dans son bol de lait.

Les filles qui observaient la scène, éclatèrent d'un rire bruyant faisant sursauter les garçons (WAHAHAHA !!). Sirius glissa sur son coude et son visage s'écrasa dans un bruit sourd sur la table, Peter renversa son bol dans un mouvement incontrôlé de la main, et quant à James et Rémus, ils semblaient avoir reçu une gifle retentissante.

« Alors qu'est ce qu'il y a les mecs ? On a fait nuit blanche ? » Demanda Elizabeth, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Mmmmh » Marmonnèrent les quatre garçons en chœur.

« Ouais, ben dans ces cas là faudrait nous prévenir… » Commença Jo, s'attirant les regards mornes des Maraudeurs. « Parce que il y en a qui ont du avoir peur… Voir des tronches comme les vôtres le matin, ça risque de nous donner des cauchemars ! HA HA HA HA ! » S'exclama Jo, euphorique.

« C'est vrai que le mythe s'effondre là… » Ajouta Olivia, en s'attardant particulièrement sur James.

« Gna gna gna, très drôle Climmer ! » Réussit à articuler Black, ce qui fit redoubler les sarcasmes des filles.

« WAOW ! Black quelle répartie !! C'est digne des Maraudeurs ça ! Bravo » Hurla Elizabeth, hilare.

Voyant que les garçons complètement amorphes, semblaient être prêts à se rendormir, Olivia se rapprocha de l'oreille de James et lui hurla sans ménagement qu'ils devaient aller en cours. La brutalité de ce réveil arracha un cri aigu à Potter, ce qui fit ricaner un grand nombre de Poudlardiens mâles qui en avait sans doute raz le bol de voir ces fichus Maraudeurs toujours entourés de jolies filles. (Eh oui ! J'ai nommé Olivia, Jo et Elizabeth !)

Ce matin les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles avaient un cours commun de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, quant aux Serdaigles ils devaient aller en potions avec leurs chers amis les Serpentards.

Jo avait d'ailleurs perdu toute sa bonne humeur lorsqu'elle arriva devant la salle de classe où un Lucius Malefoy l'attendait avec son habituel sourire méprisant, adossé contre le mur.

« Tiens, tiens, Climmer… Notre superbe alliée… » Commença-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

« Ferme la, sale scroutt, ton haleine empoisonne mon atmosphère ! »

« Oho ! Mais quelle répartie ! Ca fait peut être de l'effet sur les Maraudeurs, mais pas sur nous, je te conseille d'oublier ton insolence devant le maître, il n'apprécie pas beaucoup… » Continua-t-il.

« Mais tu ne comprends toujours pas que si j'étais une adepte de la magie noire, je serais mille fois plus puissante que vous ! » S'exclama Jo, énervée. « Et puis je ne me ferais sûrement pas appelé Mangemort ! « Mangemort, Mangemort », c'est nul ! Je porterais un nom qui révèle toute ma grandeur ! Comme... Euh… »

Mais elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit que tous les élèves de sa maison ainsi que les Serpentards la fixaient, avec des yeux exorbités pour les uns, amusés pour les autres. Furieuse de s'être laissée emporter, elle tenta de se justifier :

« Mais arrêtez de me regarder comme ça ! Je me moque de ses stupides toutous à leur maître ! Ca ne veut pas dire que je veux les rejoindre ! »

« Ouais, c'est ça… On constate surtout que t'as un besoin de puissance et d'indépendance qui surpasse celui des Mangemorts ! » Lui répliqua Harriet, une de ses stupides camarades de dortoirs.

« Pff… Oh et puis pensez ce que vous voulez ça m'est égal ! » Dit Jo d'un air hautain avant de pénétrer dans le cachot.

Elle partit s'installer à une table au fond de la classe, en feignant d'ignorer les regards soupçonneux des autres élèves. Pourquoi étaient-ils tous aussi stupides ? N'avait-elle pas affiché sa haine pour la magie noire depuis qu'elle était entrée à Poudlard ? Et tout s'effondrait à cause d'une pauvre folle qui faisait des crises hallucinatoires toutes les dix secondes. Elle avait envie de se venger de cette idiote de Trelawney, mais avec la chance qu'elle avait, sa vengeance serait sûrement perçue comme un acte de la plus horrible cruauté, même si ça consistait en lui faire avaler de force les limaces du potager de Hagrid. Tout le monde penserait que ce serait la preuve de son allégeance à ce con de Voldy !

- « Avant de commencer le cours, j'aimerais vous faire part de mes inquiétudes concernant les nombreux vols qui ont eu lieu dans ma réserve personnelle. Si ça continue et que personne ne se dénonce, je vais devoir prendre des mesures radicales ! » Gronda la grosse voix du Professeur Slughorn.

Jo écoutait les menaces de son professeur de potions d'un air vague, encore inquiète des conséquences de cette fichue prophétie.

Cependant, Alexandre vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, lui prouvant qu'au moins un élève de Serdaigle n'était pas complètement attardé. Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire de gratitude auquel il répondit par un regard amoureux, et se mit au travail.

Pendant ce temps là, dans la classe de DCFM, Olivia et Elizabeth étaient, comme à leur habitude, assises ensemble. Elizabeth observa Potter et constata que celui-ci ne cessait de jeter des petits coups d'œil vers Lily Evans. Soupirant d'exaspération devant le manque de respect qu'il montrait envers Olivia, elle écrivit un mot à Remus pour qu'il contrôle son excité de copain.

« Dit à ton copain d'arrêter de mater Evans comme ça, si il ne veut pas perdre ses yeux. Il ferait mieux de regarder Olivia ! Nan mais franchement, vous êtes tous pareils dans votre petit groupe ! Vous ne pouvez pas vous empêcher d'être infidèle ! Incapables va!

Liz »

Remus se figea lorsqu'il lut le dernier mot (Moi ? Incapable ?), consterné il leva les yeux et regarda Elizabeth, mais celle-ci affichait un sourire moqueur sur son joli visage et murmura « sauf toi bien sur ! ». Il se contenta de hausser les épaules pour masquer son trouble et avec un grand sourire, il donna une grosse claque à l'arrière de la tête de James pour le réveiller. Celui-ci, visiblement secoué, lança un regard noir à Remus et se concentra sur son cours.

Le professeur, Monsieur Biggles, annonça qu'ils allaient faire des travaux pratiques afin de s'entraîner au sortilège du bouclier. Les élèves affichèrent des mines réjouies qui s'effacèrent dés qu'il précisa qu'il ferait lui-même les groupes. Elizabeth qui pouffait de rire parce qu'Olivia se retrouvait avec Lily Evans, s'arrêta aussitôt lorsque le professeur dit :

« Miss Eastwood vous travaillerez avec Miss Brown, j'ai hâte de voir les deux meilleures élèves de mon cours s'affronter ! »

Horrifiée, Elizabeth tourna la tête vers l'armoire à glace qui lui avait fait des menaces à propos de Remus et vit que cette dernière affichait un sourire sadique et faisait craquer les jointures de ses mains. Elle se leva et prit une profonde inspiration pour s'insuffler un peu de courage.

Les deux jeunes filles se placèrent l'une en face de l'autre, tout en se jetant des regards noirs, un gros mouton de poussière passa entre elles, poussé par le vent et soudain le décor changea, elles se trouvaient dans le Texas, et étaient affublées de chapeaux de cow-boy et de gilets à franges (hum… joli). Elizabeth secoua la tête et se retrouva dans la salle de classe. Décidemment elle faisait n'importe quoi ces derniers temps. A cet instant, Kelly Brown leva sa baguette et lui dit :

« Tu vas mordre la poussière… Eastwood » (Apparemment elle n'était pas la seule à se faire des films)

« Je te signale qu'on est en cours _chérie_, t'as pas encore le droit de me tuer, mais ne t'inquiète pas je serais ravie de te battre dans un véritable duel ! » Riposta Elizabeth menaçante.

« Me battre ? Tu crois que TOI, tu arriverais à me battre moi ? Tu t'es vu espèce de mollusque ? Je pourrais t'écraser avec mon petit doigt, alors fait gaffe à ta petite tronche de pimbêche ! »

« Comment tu viens de m'appeler là ? » Demanda d'un air hargneux Elizabeth, qui tremblait de colère.

« Et en plus t'es bouchée ! Je t'ai appelé pimbêche, ma cocotte ! Ca fait partie de ton vocabulaire ou c'est trop dur pour toi ? » Se moqua Kelly.

« Tu vas me le payer… Tu ne te rends pas compte de quoi je suis capable ! En garde ! »

Les deux jeunes filles levèrent leur baguette avec grâce et après un instant de silence, les sorts fusèrent :

« Crache limace ! »

« Protego ! »

« Experlliarmus »

Elizabeth roula par-dessus une table afin d'éviter le sort (Yamakasi !!), puis elle répliqua :

« Levicorpus ! »

« Furunculus »

Les deux sorts ricochèrent l'un contre l'autre et dévièrent sur une armoire qui explosa dans un vacarme assourdissant. Les deux jeunes filles qui s'étaient arrêtées pour observer les dégâts constatèrent que tous les élèves de la classe les regardaient avec des yeux ronds.

Remus dévisageait Kelly et Elizabeth avec un air angoissé, James et Sirius s'étaient figés en plein combat et les fixaient la bouche ouverte, Peter semblait admiratif. Seules deux personnes ne s'étaient rendues compte de rien, pour la seule et bonne raison qu'elles étaient encore concentrées dans leur duel : Lily Evans et Olivia Vatel.

En effet Lily Evans s'était approchée de son adversaire avec un regard plein de détermination et de courage propre à sa maison. Olivia avait l'air beaucoup moins sûre d'elle, étant donné que cette matière n'avait jamais été son fort. Mais elle arborait néanmoins un sourire méprisant qui renforça d'avantage l'assurance de la jolie rousse (Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle se la pète celle la ?). Après s'être jaugées du regard pendant quelques secondes, Lily avait hurlé d'une voix stridente :

« Petrificus Totalus ! »

« Protego » S'écria Olivia juste à temps.

« Tarentallegra » Répliqua cette dernière.

Mais Evans était plus rapide, elle bloqua le sort et pointa sa baguette sur Olivia, d'où jaillirent des cordes argentées à toute vitesse. Le sort l'atteignit en pleine poitrine, et elle fut immédiatement ligotée et bâillonnée de la tête aux pieds.

- « Tu peux me remercier Vatel, ça t'évitera d'ouvrir la bouche pour glousser comme une dinde ! » Ricana Lily Evans d'un air machiavélique.

Le Professeur Biggles regarda son élève, interloqué et murmura d'une voix réjouie :

« Je ne crois pas avoir dit que vous pouviez employer des sortilèges informulés Miss Evans, mais je ne peux que m'incliner devant cette parfaite utilisation d'Incarcerem ! »

Olivia ne semblait pas être de l'avis du Professeur, gigotant et ondulant sur place comme un serpent et marmonnant des grossièretés étouffées par le mouchoir qu'elle avait dans la bouche. Elizabeth qui avait retrouvé ses esprits, vola au secours de son amie et défi les liens en jetant un regard mauvais à Lily Evans.

James Potter, quant à lui semblait être en proie à un grand dilemme intérieur. Il ne cessait de faire un pas alternativement vers Lily puis Olivia, mais faisait marche arrière au dernier moment apparemment submergé par le doute. Puis au bout de quelques minutes d'indécision, le visage de James s'éclaira au moment où la sonnerie de fin des cours se mit à sonner, et il sortit de la salle de classe en courant.

Déstabilisées par la réaction du courageux Maraudeur, Olivia et Lily haussèrent un sourcil, se regardèrent et affichèrent pendant un quart de seconde un petit sourire moqueur qui s'effaça tout de même bien vite du visage de la belle brune, se souvenant qu'elle avait été ridiculisée devant toute la classe.

Elle avait à peine esquissé un geste pour se relever, avec la grâce d'un félin bien sûr, qu'une flopée de garçons chevaleresques accourait déjà des quatre coins de la salle pour soutenir la frêle jeune fille. (Euh…)

Une fois remise de ses émotions, et littéralement soulevée par une dizaine de garçons, certains se contentant de toucher son pull, Olivia se plaça à la hauteur de Lily (Toujours portée par ses serviteurs masculins j'entends !) et lui adressa un sourire narquois qui signifiait : « Je n'ai peut être pas James mais en ce moment même il y a plein de mecs qui ne veulent qu'une chose, toucher ne serait-ce qu'un cheveux d'Olivia Vatel ! ». Puis elle dirigea ses porteurs vers la sortie de la classe.

Les deux duels faisaient grand bruit parmi les élèves de septième année et lorsque Joséphine arriva dans la Grande Salle à l'heure du déjeuner, l'air complètement surexcité, Olivia et Elizabeth comprirent vite qu'elle avait du être mise au courant.

Essoufflée, Jo s'effondra à la table des Serdaigles et leur demanda, les yeux pétillants :

« C'est vrai ce qu'on raconte dans les couloirs ? Vous vous êtes battues avec Lily Evans et Kelly Brown ? » Puis elle saisit brusquement les mains d'Olivia et les retourna dans tous les sens.

« Oui c'est vrai… Mais… Qu'est ce que tu fabriques encore ? » S'exclama Olivia, agacée.

« Ben… Euh… Il y en a qui disent que t'as perdu un doigt dans le duel… » Continua Jo d'une voix fébrile en examinant ses mains sous toutes les coutures.

« Quoi ?! N'importe quoi ! » S'emporta Olivia. « Mais… Je rêve ou t'es déçue ?! »

« Euh… Non… C'est juste que c'était plus…excitant… » Reprit Jo d'une petite voix alors qu'Olivia arrachait ses mains des siennes.

« Bon… Et toi Jo, les potions ? C'était comment ? » Intervint Elizabeth pour changer de sujet.

« Bof… Lucius Malefoy m'a encore fait des propositions pour qu'on deviennent les Maîtres de l'Univers… ça commence à me gonfler tout ça ! »

« Encore ?! » S'exclamèrent les deux autres d'une même voix.

La jeune fille acquiesça et observa la table d'un air las. Tous ses camarades de Serdaigle s'étaient éloignés laissant un grand espace vide autour d'elles, une fille de deuxième année était même en train de manger, une fesse dans le vide pour éviter de croiser son regard.

« Super… »

Exaspérée, Jo se leva de table, prit Olivia et Elizabeth chacune par un bras et les entraîna vers la sortie en hurlant d'une voix théâtrale :

« Le trio maudit s'en va ! » S'attirant le sourire de Sirius Black qui avait observé toute la scène.

Après avoir franchi la porte du château, les trois jeunes filles respirèrent profondément le grand air, et l'ambiance se détendit d'un seul coup. Heureuses de se retrouver au calme pendant une heure avant la reprise des cours, elles se mirent à gambader allègrement vers le stade de Quidditch.

Mais le visage d'Elizabeth se ferma lorsqu'elle vit ses deux amies s'approcher un peu trop près des vestiaires.

« Oh non les filles ! Vous savez que je déteste jouer au Quidditch ! »

« Aller Liz, juste une petite partie ? » Demanda Jo, battant des cils.

« Mais oui !! Ce ne sera pas long ! » Supplia Olivia.

« Et puis faudrait que tu t'entraînes à voler ! Parce que le jour où on aura notre tapis volant… » Ajouta Jo.

« Chut ! Taisez vous ! On pourrait nous entendre ! » Siffla Elizabeth en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche.

« Oh et puis de toute façon on n'a pas besoin d'être trois pour voler ! Deux, ça suffit amplement ! » Conclut Olivia d'un air mauvais.

« Traîtres ! »

Puis Jo et Olivia, enfourchèrent leurs balais et s'envolèrent en riant gaiement.

Elizabeth, de mauvaise humeur, se dirigea vers l'estrade où elle balança négligemment son sac de cours et s'allongea de tout son long pour profiter des rares rayons de soleil de l'hiver.

Alors que la Gryffondor somnolait, les deux sportives s'en donnaient à cœur joie. Olivia prouvait encore une fois qu'elle avait des talents bien cachés concernant toute forme de sport.

Et Jo était vraiment dans son élément, comme toute batteuse qui se respecte ; elle adorait le vent qui soufflait sur son visage et ce sentiment de liberté qui l'envahissait à chaque fois qu'elle prenait son envol.

Mais soudain, elles furent interrompues dans leur bonheur par quatre nigauds perchés sur des balais qui les frôlèrent en passant à toute vitesse à côté d'elles.

« Climmer ? C'est quand le prochain match Serdaigle-Gryffondor pour qu'on vous écrase ? » S'exclama Potter, la toisant de toute sa hauteur.

« J'attends de voir ça ! » Répliqua Jo, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. « En attendant pourquoi vous êtes venus ? On était bien tranquilles toutes les deux ! On va devoir faire semblant de nous extasier devant vos figures pourries maintenant ! Trop dur ! » Poursuivit Jo, une main posée sur sa joue.

Vexés par la remarque de Jo, James et Sirius se lancèrent dans une multitude de feintes, de virages serrés et de tonneaux qui donnèrent le tournis aux deux amies.

Remus et Peter, moins à l'aise que leurs copains, les regardait d'un air effrayé, craignant sans doute la collision.

Elizabeth qui observait la scène d'en bas, s'attendait presque à les voir faire des loopings. Puis ne pouvant contenir son rire devant cette scène ridicule, (si, si, imaginez les bien !) elle hurla le plus fort possible :

« BOUUHOUUUUUUU !! Z'ETES DES GROS NULS ! OH LA HONTE ! »

Les deux acrobates se figèrent sous les rires moqueurs du groupe et tous redescendirent vers les gradins où les attendait une Elizabeth qui avait l'air de bien rigoler.


	10. Chapter 10 : La première épreuve

Les Recrues

**CHAPITRE 10 : La première épreuve**

Le reste de la semaine s'écoula paisiblement malgré la multitude de devoirs que donnaient les professeurs et les regards terrorisés des plus jeunes élèves envers Jo.

La première épreuve du Tournoi Façon Moldue devait avoir lieu vendredi et l'ensemble du corps enseignant était survolté. A chaque cours, les professeurs mentionnaient le tournoi, les plus sadiques l'attribuait à la raison pour laquelle ils donnaient plus de travail et les plus enthousiastes, encourageaient leurs élèves, voulant voir leur propre maison gagner.

Le Professeur McGonagall faisait partie de la dernière catégorie et à la fin de chaque cours elle ne manquait pas de prodiguer quelques conseils aux élèves qu'elle considérait comme les plus à même de réussir.

« Elle commence à me taper sur le système McGo ! En plus, elle n'est pas objective, elle ne parle qu'aux Gryffondors ! Depuis quelques jours, on dirait qu'elle a réalisé que je ne suis pas de sa maison parce qu'elle me regarde comme si j'étais un cafard qu'il faut écrabouiller ! Si elle savait… Elle devrait pas avoir peur vu mon handicap concernant le sport ! » S'exclama Joséphine, agacée en sortant du dernier cours de la semaine.

Olivia et Elizabeth lui sourirent mais Jo savait qu'elles étaient presque aussi excitées que les autres. Elle soupçonnait même Liz de s'être entraînée en cachette.

Alors que les deux jeunes filles s'enflammaient de plus en plus sur l'épreuve que leur réservait Dumbledore, Jo coupa court à leur enthousiasme en déclarant haut et fort qu'elles devaient commencer à faire leurs devoirs si elles ne voulaient pas louper leurs ASPICS.

Elles se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque, l'air penaud, en écoutant Jo d'une oreille distraite qui leur exposait encore une fois les diverses qualités des Serdaigles qui faisaient d'elle un être supérieur.

Motivée par son propre discours, Joséphine s'installa avec précipitation sur une chaise et se plongea, l'air concentré, la tête entre les mains, dans un devoir d'arithmanthie particulièrement difficile.

Les deux autres filles étaient nettement moins productives. Olivia suçotait rêveusement la pointe de sa plume, l'air absent en observant Jonathan Smith, son fidèle admirateur, qui dés l'instant où il l'avait vue avait lâché la dizaine de livres qu'il portait, s'attirant les foudres de Madame Pince.

Elizabeth, quant à elle, ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil nerveux aux livres de la réserve interdite songeant qu'ils contenaient peut être une solution pour qu'elle arrête de faire ces rêves étranges. Mais jamais elle ne pourrait obtenir l'autorisation d'un Professeur pour pouvoir fouiller librement dans ces bouquins sans raison valable. Elle commençait à abandonner quand elle aperçut quelque chose qui attira son attention à une table voisine.

« Je reviens tout de suite. » Murmura-t-elle à l'intention d'Olivia qui semblait s'amuser grandement du désarroi du Préfet en Chef qui tentait désespérément de ramasser tous ses livres d'une seule main sans croiser le regard de la belle brune.

Elizabeth s'avança avec détermination vers une table pleine de détritus, de restes de dragées surprises et où une multitude de papiers en forme d'avions volaient en tous sens.

« Salut les andouilles ! » S'exclama Elizabeth un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Au son de la voix de la jeune fille Remus Lupin et Sirius Black abattirent violemment leurs mains sur la table pour tenter de rattraper leurs petits mots volants. La bibliothécaire qui passait à cet instant précis près de leur table, faillit avoir une attaque, elle les regarda avec dégoût en agitant un gros doigt menaçant sous leur nez et partit l'air outrée en invoquant plusieurs fois Merlin.

« Qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ? » Demanda Elizabeth en plissant les yeux pour tenter de voir ce qui était écrit sur les avions écrasés.

« Oh… Rien, Rien ! » Ajouta précipitamment Remus, à présent étalé de tout son long sur la table.

« Des histoires de Maraudeurs, rien de plus ! » Ajouta Sirius d'un ton faussement désinvolte.

« Pfff ! Tu parles ! » Ironisa Peter. « Ces chers Maraudeurs s'adonnent à de romantiques histoires de midinettes ! »

« Bon… Maintenant que ta curiosité est satisfaite… » Coupa Sirius en lançant un regard noir à son fidèle acolyte. « Dis nous que nous vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

Elizabeth sembla hésiter une fraction de seconde, puis elle se retourna, prit une chaise libre et s'assit avec élégance en croisant les jambes. Elle s'approcha doucement de la table, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant en cascade d'un côté de son cou et leur murmura :

« Est-ce que vous savez comment on peut consulter les livres de la réserve ? »

A peine avait elle prononcé le mot « réserve » que les quatre garçons s'étaient adossés contre leurs chaises, l'air insolent et se regardaient avec un petit sourire en coin.

Exaspérée par leur réaction qu'elle aurait du prévoir, la jeune Gryffondor commença à regretter d'avoir fait appel à eux.

« Ben voyons Eastwood ! Il te suffit de demander l'autorisation d'un Professeur ! » Répondit James en insistant avec soin sur le dernier mot et en la regardant d'un air narquois.

« Ok ! Je vois que vous n'avez pas du tout l'intention de m'aider… » Commença Elizabeth en se relevant. « De toute façon, venant de votre part, j'aurais du m'en douter.. Qu'est ce qu'il m'a pris de demander à ces INCAPABLES ?! »

A ce mot, « INCAPABLE », (quoi ? moi ?!), Remus sortit de sa léthargie et hurla d'une voix presque hystérique :

« NOON ! Attends Elizabeth ! » S'attirant le regard noir de Madame Pince qui préféra s'isoler devant tant de débauche dans ce lieu saint.

Les trois têtes des Maraudeurs se tournèrent vers leur ami, l'air incrédule. Elizabeth se tenait toujours à quelques mètres de la table, les bras croisés, redressée de toute sa hauteur.

« James, on peut peut-être l'aider… Tu pourrais lui prêter… » Commença Remus d'une voix mal assurée avant d'être coupé par le ton sans appel des trois autres jeunes hommes.

« NON ! »

« Tu rêves Lunard ? Tu crois que je vais lui prêter ma… » Dit James en chuchotant si bas qu'Elizabeth ne put entendre de quoi il parlait.

« Non ! Mais on pourrait trouver un autre moyen ! » Protesta Remus, vexé d'avoir été contredit si brutalement.

« Ben on n'a qu'à aller prendre les livres d'Eastwood à sa place ! Elle nous fait une petite liste et comme ça elle pourra pratiquer toute la magie noire qu'elle veut ! » S'exclama Sirius content d'avoir réglé le problème.

Elizabeth furieuse d'entendre parler d'elle à la troisième personne alors qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques mètres du petit groupe, réagit vivement à la proposition de Black :

« Il en est hors de question ! Ce sont mes affaires ! »

« Bon… On va trouver autre chose » Intervint Peter voyant que Sirius s'apprêtait à répliquer. « Tu sais Cornedrue, il faudrait juste trouver un moyen de localiser Rusard ou Madame Pince pour qu'Elizabeth puisse faire ce qu'elle a à faire tranquillement… Tu vois de quoi je parle ? » Continua-t-il en fixant James de façon explicite.

« Mais oui ! Queudver à raison ! On fera le guet avec…tu sais quoi ! » S'exclama Remus.

« C'est quoi ce charabia ? Vous êtes prêts à m'aider oui ou non ? » S'impatienta Elizabeth.

« Oui… » Marmonnèrent James et Sirius qui n'avaient pas pu résister au regard de chien battu que leur faisait Remus.

« On sera obligés de t'accompagner pour vérifier que personne ne rôde dans le coin… Mais on te laissera tranquille ! On ne t'espionnera pas ! » Ajouta précipitamment Lupin, retenant son souffle.

Elizabeth resta silencieuse pendant quelques instants, mais en voyant la tête de Remus qui commençait à virer rouge tomate (Ben oui il respire plus !), elle leur fit son plus beau sourire et dit d'un ton chaleureux :

« Super ! Merci beaucoup ! Je ne pensais pas que vous alliez accepter ! » Puis elle murmura d'un air sérieux. « Ah ! Au fait, j'ai autre chose à vous demander… J'aimerais que vous n'en parliez pas à Jo et Olivia. »

Les quatre jeunes hommes la regardèrent avec étonnement, mais ils ne posèrent aucune question et acquiescèrent en hochant la tête.

- « Ok, merci ! C'est sympa de m'aider ! Alors rendez vous demain soir ! »

Les visages des Maraudeurs se détendirent devant tant de beauté (eh ouais ! elle est canon !) et James lui susurra de sa voix charmeuse :

« Toujours prêts à secourir une jolie fille en détresse ! »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, Remus, Sirius, Peter et James se levèrent et lui firent une révérence comme s'ils retiraient leur chapeau.

La jeune fille ne put réprimer un gloussement et repartit la tête haute vers la table où Olivia et Jo la regardaient avec des yeux exorbités.

Puis extenuées par tant de travail, elles montèrent se coucher dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Le lendemain matin, une grande agitation régnait dans la Grande Salle, les élèves ne parlaient que du tournoi. A la table des Serdaigles, où Olivia et Elizabeth s'étaient déjà retrouvées, ce n'était que probabilités et pronostics sur la première épreuve.

Les deux jeunes filles commencèrent leur petit déjeuner, un peu anxieuses, jetant des coups d'œil vers la porte pour voir si Jo arrivait. Mais à leur grande surprise, celle-ci ne se montrait pas.

Se demandant si il ne lui était pas arrivé quelque chose de grave (« Je te dit qu'elle aurait préféré MOURIR plutôt que de participer à ce tournoi débile !), elles montèrent en vitesse dans la salle commune des Serdaigles.

Après s'être creusée la tête sur l'énigme pendant dix bonnes minutes (« la mer est salée pour l'homme, l'est-elle pour le poisson ? »), elles pénétrèrent dans une vaste pièce surmontée d'un dôme bleu nuit parsemé d'étoiles. Les lieux étaient déserts… Elles s'apprêtaient à faire demi-tour quand elles entendirent des petits gémissements qui semblaient venir des dortoirs.

Intriguées, elles grimpèrent les marches en silence puis après avoir écouté pendant quelques secondes l'oreille collée contre la porte, elles ouvrirent la porte à la volée, leurs baguettes en main.

Elles découvrirent alors avec stupéfaction, Jo en petit short rouge moulant et des gants de boxe géants, sautillant sur place et fendant l'air de coups de poing puissant, pendant que la chanson « Eyes of the Tiger » de Survivor passait à la radio magique. Cette dernière ne s'était pas aperçue de leur présence et elle continuait, de plus en plus déchaînée, à sauter et à esquiver des adversaires invisibles en s'auto encourageant :

« Allez Joséphine ! Tu peux y arriver ! ALLEZ !! » Hurla-t-elle.

Puis essoufflées, elle se retourna et vit qu'Olivia et Liz se foutaient ouvertement de sa gueule en l'imitant et en poussant des petits cris.

« Je pousse pas des petits cris de chatte en chaleur, moi !! » S'indigna Jo.

« Mouais…Ben heureusement qu'on est venues te chercher… Sinon t'aurais loupé l'ouverture du tournoi ! Aller, viens Rocky! » Ricana Elizabeth en entraînant son amie par le bras.

Une fois dans le parc, les jeunes filles n'eurent aucun mal à deviner où aurait lieu la première épreuve. Une masse compacte s'était formée à l'entrée du terrain de Quidditch qui était, pour l'occasion, revêtu de grandes bannières représentant les quatre maisons.

Arrivées sur le gazon, les trois amies ne purent réprimer une exclamation, il était méconnaissable. Un véritable parcours d'épreuve avait été aménagé, avec des murs à franchir, des cordes raides, des sauts d'obstacles… Bref, une multitude d'épreuves qui faisait ressembler le terrain de Quidditch à un camp d'entraînement militaire !

Jo commençait à se sentir mal et Olivia et Elizabeth regardaient les gradins l'ai terrorisé.

« Mais…Mais il y a toute l'école !! » Balbutia Elizabeth.

En effet les septième année n'avait pas réalisé que le tournoi était un véritable spectacle et qu'il allaient être le clou du spectacle puisque leur participation était obligatoire. Les élèves se tenaient tous groupés, serrés les uns aux autres et affichaient un air intimidé. Jo, terrifiée à l'idée de devoir se ridiculiser devant toute l'école, avait les yeux écarquillés et les lèvres tremblantes.

« Oh mon dieu… Je vais être pathétique… Ridicule… La risée de tous les élèves… » Enonça-t-elle d'une voix découragée.

« Mais non voyons ! Ca va être marrant ! » S'exclama Olivia, l'air complètement surexcité. « Et puis c'est pas si difficile ! Il y a juste quelques sauts à faire, quelques courses, escalades, rampages, etc… »

« C'est foutu. » Continua de déplorer Jo. « Fini. The End. Ma belle réputation… Envolée ! » Annonça-t-elle d'une voix macabre sans faire attention aux commentaires des autres.

Les trois amies, ainsi que le reste des septièmes années, furent rappelées à l'ordre par la voix puissante de Dumbledore, qui annonçait le début de l'épreuve. Tous les élèves se placèrent en ligne devant le terrain. L'épreuve consistait premièrement en une course de vitesse, qui aboutissait à une course d'obstacle, puis les élèves devaient ramper sous des barbelés de fer pendant dix bons mètres, pour ensuite escalader un mur de béton immense avec l'aide d'une corde lisse et enfin se faufiler dans un tuyau mesurant trente mètres de long.

Les élèves affichaient des expressions différentes : les Maraudeurs paraissaient sûrs d'eux, Lily Evans déterminée, Kelly Brown concentrée, Jo horrifiée(« Toutes ses années d'efforts pour rien… »), Olivia sereine et enfin Elizabeth confiante. Les autres semblaient incertains quant à l'issue de la course. Cependant lorsque le sifflet retentit, tous partirent avec énergie.

Le terrain retentissait de cris, d'acclamations, d'encouragements, notamment en faveur des Maraudeurs et de tous les autres beaux garçons de l'école, y compris Jonathan Smith, le préfet en chef des Pouffsouffle, qui malgré son petit air coincé, jouissait d'un grand succès auprès de la gente féminine en raison de son petit air intello sexy et ses petites lunettes. Cependant l'épreuve se déroula de la manière la plus imprévue qui soit, étant donné les vainqueurs.

En effet, les gagnants n'étaient pas les joueurs des équipes de quidditch, qui avaient été pourtant désignés comme les favoris : James, qui était parti comme une flèche, s'était foulé la cheville et était étalé par terre en gémissant (au grand bonheur des autres mâles de l'école, qu'ils soit spectateurs ou participants), Sirius, en voyant la chute ridicule de James, avait éclaté d'un grand rire (Ouaf ouaf ?) et faisant donc moins attention, avait trébuché pendant la course d'obstacle. Il se retrouvait allongé par terre, le nez dans l'herbe, les bras en croix et n'osait plus se relever tant il avait honte. Etrangement, Remus et Peter avaient réussi la course avec succès, ainsi que Jonathan, qui était l'élève le moins sportif de l'école.

En revanche, Olivia, qui ne passait pas pour une sportive aux yeux des autres, avait effectué toutes les tâches avec une facilité, une grâce et une énergie qui avaient stupéfié tout le monde. Elle était une des premières à avoir fini la course et souriait d'un air modeste devant les acclamations de ses admirateurs (« Merci, merci… »).

Finalement, nos trois jeunes filles préférées avaient toutes réussi l'épreuve, mais de manière singulièrement différentes : Elizabeth, bien qu'elle soit tombée à plusieurs reprise, n'avait pas abandonné, en revanche la réussite de Jo tenait plus de la chance, que de son aptitude au sport. Elle avait quelque peu transformé les tâches : après avoir difficilement escalader le mur de béton et voyant qu'elle n'aurait jamais le temps d'arriver à la ligne d'arrivée, elle avait pris la corde lisse, empêchant les autres participants de grimper, et s'était accrochée à celle-ci pour voler dans les airs jusqu'à la fin de la course. Malheureusement, elle s'était mal accroché à la corde et avait atterrit les quatre fers en l'air, s'attirant les rires de bons nombre des élèves.

Lorsque l'épreuve prit fin, le terrain retentit de clameurs et les vainqueurs furent soulevés et emportés dans la Grande Salle. Les vaincus, restèrent sur le terrain, pitoyable et déçus. James levait les bras en l'air en poussant des cris de désespoir (« NOOOOOOONNN !! »), Sirius n'avait toujours pas bougé du sol et boudait en regardant les fourmis et Kelly Brown, qui n'arrivait pas à sortir du tuyau dans lequel elle s'était retrouvée coincée, appelait à l'aide.

Le soir, une fête en l'honneur des vainqueurs se déroulait dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, qui étaient les élèves les plus fêtards de l'école. Jo, Olivia et Elizabeth étaient installées sur les fauteuils confortables situés près du feu et piaillaient gaiement, une Bièreaubeurre à la main.

« Franchement Oliv, je suis impressionnée ! » Commença Liz. « Je savais pas que t'étais aussi forte en sport moldu ! »

« Oh, tu sais, vu que mes petits frères sont des petits monstres je suis obligée de leur courir après chaque été pour les empêcher de rentrer dans ma chambre et de tout saccager ! C'est pour ça que je suis sportive ! » Expliqua Olivia modestement.

« Ah oui ! Je me souviens que l'été où je suis venue chez toi, ils n'arrêtaient de me tirer les cheveux ! Certaines mèches n'ont jamais repoussé d'ailleurs ! » Se souvint Elizabeth, un sourire attendrie aux lèvres.

« Ouais… Ils sont adorables… » Dit-elle avec scepticisme. « Nan mais sérieusement, vous avez vu James pleurer comme un bébé ? C'était ridicule ! Je commence à croire qu'il n'est pas fait pour moi… Quelle chochotte ! Nan mais franchement j'étais pliée en deux quand je l'ai vu ! Ha ha ! Et t'as vu Sirius, Jo ?»

Pas de réponse. Les deux amies se tournèrent vers Jo pour voir pourquoi elle ne répondait pas. Celle-ci, les bras croisés et sourcils froncés, fixait le feu et boudait. Une lueur de compréhension brilla dans les yeux d'Elizabeth, qui éclata de rire.

« Oooh ! Allez Jo !! C'est pas grave si tu t'es ridiculisée à l'arrivée ! T'as gagné, c'est tout ce qui compte ! »

« Naoon !! » Grogna Jo. « Regardez la tête des autres ! Je sens qu'ils se foutent bien de ma gueule ! Je le vois bien ! Je le savais que c'était un tournoi débile ! J'aurais mieux fait de perdre dignement plutôt que de me retrouver dans cette position devant toute l'école ! »

« Oh la la ! Soit pas aussi prude ! C'est pas parce que tout le monde a vu ta belle petite culotte rose à fleurs violettes que c'est la fin du monde ! » Rit Olivia.

« Comment tu sais ça toi ? » Demanda Jo affolée.

« Mais parce que tu as gagné ! Les gens ont oublié que t'as fini la course en volant… »

« Mais non ! C'est pas ça ce que je te demande ! Comment tu sais que ma culotte était rose avec des fleurs violettes ? » Demanda Jo épouvantée.

« Ah c'est vrai alors ? Je croyais que c'était faux ! Ben c'est une petite rumeur qui circule… Oh allez Jo c'est bon !» S'exaspéra Olivia.

Joséphine s'était cachée les yeux avec ses mains, en proie au plus grand désespoir, et se leva pour aller chercher un whisky pur feu.

« Je vais me bourrer la gueule pour oublier… » Pensa-t-elle.

Près du « bar », se trouvaient James et Sirius qui avaient apparemment accepté leur échec après s'être fait consoler par leurs admiratrices. (« Ca va Sirius ? T'as pas eu trop mal ? C'est pas grave tu sais ! Les vrais vainqueurs sont ceux qui acceptent la défaite avec dignité ! ») C'est vrai que James avait été très digne en pleurnichant tout le long du chemin et Sirius en boudant… Alors que Jo arrivait, résolue à monopoliser une bouteille de whisky, Sirius se tourna vers elle.

« Alors Climmer ? Tu le vis bien ? Je savais pas que t'avais des tendances exhibitionnistes ! Wouah ha ha ha !! »

« Ha ha ! Et toi alors ? T'as passé toute l'épreuve la tronche dans la terre ! Elle sentait bon l'herbe ? Franchement j'ai jamais rien vu de plus ridicule ! Mouahaha ! »

Sirius perdit son sourire et lui jeta un regard noir. Mais sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait raison, sa honte repris le dessus et il montra sa bouteille d'un signe de tête.

« Tu m'en sers un verre ? »

« Nan, elle est pour moi. Trouve toi une autre bouteille ! » Répondit-elle avec hargne.

« Quoi ? Mais t'es folle ?! Tu vas pas boire tout ça ! Laisse l'alcool aux vaincus ! J'ai besoin d'oublier !! » Dit il en attrapant la bouteille que Jo ne lâcha pas.

« Pas question ! Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'oublier ! Tout le monde à vu ma… Bref. Je la garde ! » Répliqua-t-elle en rougissant.

« Oh allez ! Toi au moins t'as gagné ! Et puis t'as fait un superbe vol plané ! C'était marrant ! Moi j'ai été ridicule ! »

« Ca c'est vrai. »

« Merci »

« De rien. » Dit elle avec un grand sourire.

« Allez on la partage ! Dis toi que les garçons doivent être trop heureux d'avoir enfin vu les sous vêtements de Joséphine la mangeuse d'hommes ! Alors que moi j'ai déçu toutes mes groupies ! Il faut que je me noie dans l'alcool ! S'il te plaît ! » Supplia Sirius, en faisant des yeux de chiens battus.

« Pff… Bon d'accord. Si tu le désires à ce point ! Je vais pas te faire souffrir !»

Jo lui servit un verre et attendit qu'il s'en aille mais apparemment Sirius n'avait pas l'intention de partir. Il désigna la bouteille.

« Tu comptes vraiment tout boire ? » Demanda-t-il avec son sourire agaçant.

« Oui. »

Jo se tourna vers ses amies pour voir quand elle pourrait les rejoindre, elle vit Olivia qui la regardait en affichant un petit sourire et en haussant les sourcils de façon suggestive. Jo se sentit rougir, ça y est en plus tout le monde allait croire qu'elle avait le béguin pour Black !

« Bon euh… Faut que j'y aille ! Tiens allez je te laisse la bouteille ! C'est pas si grave finalement ! » Dit elle précipitamment avant de s'enfuir.

« OK ! Merci ! » Dit Sirius tout en retournant avec un petit sourire vers son troupeau de fans.

Lorsque Jo rejoignit Alexandre Baxter (avec son verre remplit) qui s'empressa de l'embrasser pour la récompenser après tant d'efforts, Olivia continuait d'afficher un petit sourire mais elle ne disait rien, pour ne pas énerver son amie. Elle fit signe à James de la rejoindre et passa le reste de la soirée avec lui, tantôt en se moquant de ses performances tantôt en le consolant, s'attirant le regard flamboyant de Lily Evans.

Elizabeth, quant à elle, restait songeuse, elle était plongée dans la contemplation de son verre et affichait un air soucieux. Jo s'assit à côté d'elle et lui demanda les sourcils foncés ce qui n'allait pas. Elizabeth sursauta en s'apercevant de sa présence et lui assura que tout allait bien. Elle n'avait pas envie d'en parler à ses amies, mais ses rêves étranges revenaient constamment, elle faisait maintenant des cauchemars toutes les nuits et rêvait qu'elle tuait certains élèves de l'école. Même quelques uns qu'elle n'avait jamais remarqué, comme des premières ou deuxièmes années. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui lui arrivait et commençait à croire qu'elle avait peut être des pulsions meurtrières réfrénées. Freud disait bien que tout le monde en avait ! Alors pourquoi pas elle ? Mais elle savait tout de même que ces rêves n'étaient pas normaux. Elle se souvint que les Maraudeurs lui avaient promis de l'accompagner inspecter la réserve. Elle leva la tête et se rapprocha de Remus, qui était en train de faire une partie d'échec contre Jonathan Smith, qui étant vainqueur avait été convié. Lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur, Remus leva la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

« Oui ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu viens me déranger pendant ma partie d'échec ?»

« Ah pardon ! Dans ce cas je te laisse, je viendrai quand t'auras fini ! » S'excusa Liz.

« Mais non, mais non ! Regarde j'ai fini ! »

Remus balança toutes les pièces de l'échiquier par terre d'un grand geste de la main. Jonathan Smith, choqué, lança un regard meurtrier à Liz et partit.

- « De quoi tu voulais me parler ? »

« Ben… C'était juste pour savoir si pour demain c'était toujours d'accord ? »

« Euuh… Demain ? Tu veux que… Oh ! Je pensais pas que tu voulais… » Bégaya Remus rougissant de plus en plus.

« Bah oui ! On en avait parlé ! Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ?! » Répondit Liz étonnée.

« Peur ? Au contraire ! J'en ai très envie ! Mais je… Je sais pas où on pourrait aller… » Continua-t-il en bafouillant.

« Attends. T'es sûr qu'on parle de la même chose là ? Parce que bon. Avoir « envie » d'aller dans la réserve… » Remus sursauta à ce mot. « Je sais que t'es courageux mais de là à avoir envie de passer la nuit à éplucher des gros bouquins… »

Il secoua vivement la tête et dit avec aplomb :

« Ouais, enfin tu sais nous les Maraudeurs, on est toujours à la recherche d'aventures ! »

Elizabeth renifla avec dédain et murmura pour elle seule « Qu'est ce qu'ils se la pètent ceux là ! ».

« Enfin bref ! N'oublie pas d'en parler à tes copains les mous du cerveau ! J'aurai besoin de tout le talent des Maraudeurs… Si bien sûr ils se sont remis de leur exploit de la matinée… » Ricana la jolie blonde avant de faire demi-tour.

Remus quelque peu confus par la conversation se contenta de dodeliner de la tête et se tourna vers Kelly Brown qui racontait pour la énième fois comment elle s'était extraite du tuyau de trente mètres par la seule force de ses dents.


	11. Chapter 11 : Démons de minuit et mojito

Les Recrues

**Bonjour chers lecteurs ! **

**On poste enfin un nouveau chapitre ! On sait qu'on a publié nos 11 chapitres d'un coup sur ce site (parce qu'on publiait notre histoire sur un autre), mais on doit avouer qu'on est tout de même un tout petit peu déçues (non, pas au point de pleurer en criant de désespoir…) de voir que notre fic n'a pas plus de succès que ça… **

**Bref, si il y des choses qui ne vous plaisent pas, dîtes le nous ! On est ouvertes aux critiques vous savez, on vous mangera pas ! On ne va pas vous menacer, comme certains auteurs, de ne pas publier si vous ne nous laissez pas de reviews. Non. Nous ne sommes pas des monstres…**

**Mais s'il vous plaît ! Une petite review pour nous encourager ?? Ca nous ferait tout simplement plaisir !**

**Voilà, on espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on s'est bien marrée en l'écrivant ! Bonne lecture !**

**CHAPITRE 11 : Démons de minuit et pina colada**

Le lendemain de cette soirée bien arrosée, l'ambiance semblait quelque peu ralentie dans la grande salle. Sirius s'était remis de sa défaite et parlait avec exaltation du prochain match de Quidditch.

Nos trois héroïnes étaient attablées avec nonchalance à la table des Poufsouffles lorsqu'un beau garçon s'assit rapidement en face d'Olivia.

« Tiens, tiens… Voila le cousin machiavélique ! » Murmura Jo à l'oreille d'Elizabeth.

« Salut Lucas !! » S'empressa de dire Olivia soupçonneuse.

« Je viens te féliciter pour tes exploits de la veille chère cousine ! Je t'assure que tu n'es pas passée inaperçue au sein de l'école… Et de n'importe quelle maison même ! »

« Oh merci ! » Répondit Olivia un sourire éblouissant aux lèvres. « Je crois qu'on fait honneur à notre famille ! » Ajouta-t-elle en riant.

« Oui… On peut dire qu'on fait honneur aux sangs purs ! Ha ha ! » S'esclaffa-t-il, oubliant la présence des deux autres jeunes filles.

Voyant qu'Olivia ne faisait aucune objection à cette phrase un peu douteuse, Elizabeth jeta un regard éloquent à Jo et toussa bruyamment. Cette dernière, en revanche, prêtait moins d'attention à la conversation qu'aux murmures des élèves de Poufsouffles qui jetaient des regards haineux au jeune Serpentard.

« En tout cas, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes fêter dignement ta victoire avec moi ce soir… Tu te souviens que je connais de très bons sortilèges pour faire apparaître toute sorte de cocktails exotiques! » Continua Lucas, le regard pétillant de malice.

« Oh… Oui ça me ferait plaisir ! » S'exclama Olivia pleine d'enthousiasme, retrouvant le cousin joueur qu'elle avait toujours connu.

Lucas observa pendant quelques secondes Jo et Elizabeth avant d'ajouter d'une voix aimable :

« D'ailleurs les filles, vous êtes aussi conviées… »

« Ça va pas être possible ! Je suis prise ce soir ! » Intervint sèchement Elizabeth.

« Oh… Dommage… » Répondit faiblement Lucas. « Et toi Joséphine, tu serais partante ? » S'empressa-t-il d'ajouter.

« Euh… Je ne sais pas trop… J'ai des devoirs à faire…et… »

« Allez Jo chérie !! Dis oui ! » Minauda Olivia « Ce sera une petite fête intime ! Juste tous les trois… Et la pina colada ! »

« Mais oui ! On s'amusera bien ! J'ai plein de choses à te faire découvrir ! » Ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

« Ah oui quoi ?! » Pensa Jo.

« Bon… Pourquoi pas après tout, ça peut être sympa… » Reprit Jo détournant vivement le regard.

« Super ! Bon ben à ce soir les filles ! »

« Oui… » Souffla Jo, secouant mollement la main en guise d'adieu.

Une fois le Serpentard partit, Elizabeth saisit violemment la main de Jo qui était toujours suspendue en l'air et lui hurla dans les tympans :

« Je te l'interdis Joséphine ! N'y pense même pas ! »

« Je fais ce que je veux Liz ! Je vais où je veux et avec qui je veux ! » Répliqua Jo sortant de sa torpeur.

« Je m'en fous que tu y aille ou pas ! C'est pas ça que je t'interdis de faire… Et tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! »

Sur ces dernières paroles, Jo se leva brusquement et quitta la table en maudissant ces « donneurs de leçon de Gryffondor ».

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu lui interdis ? » Demanda Olivia, surprise

« Ben qu'elle tombe amoureuse de ton cousin, voyons ! » Trancha Liz avec fureur.

« Oh..ça… C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal le petit Lucas… » Ajouta Olivia, le regard fier.

Elizabeth soupira et finit son assiette en silence en songeant à la soirée qui se préparait, elle espérait que les Maraudeurs seraient discrets et ne regarderaient pas les livres qu'elle comptait étudier. Comme chaque matin, elle était extenuée mais sa fatigue ne durait jamais longtemps. Elle finit son verre de jus de citrouille et se donna quelques petites tapes sur les joues pour se réveiller, lorsqu'elle se leva, elle se sentit pleine d'énergie. Elle fit un petit clin d'œil malicieux aux Maraudeurs en passant devant leur table et sortit de la Grande Salle pour retrouver Jo, qu'elle soupçonnait de bouder dans un coin.

Voyant que ses deux amies seraient occupées pendant une bonne partie de la matinée, Olivia quitta précipitamment la Grande Salle et courut jusqu'à sa salle commune. Elle tournait la tête de tous les côtés pour voir si Jo et Liz étaient dans les parages, la voie étant libre elle monta dans son dortoir. Elle enfila en vitesse, des baskets, un pantalon de jogging et un sweat bien chaud et redescendit jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Là encore, elle se dévissa le cou pour vérifier que les filles n'étaient pas dans les environs et entra dans le parc. Elle se mit à courir le long de la forêt interdite tout en fredonnant une chanson. Elle n'en avait pas parlé à ses amies, mais depuis qu'elle avait réussi la première épreuve, elle avait décidé qu'elle ferait tout pour gagner le tournoi. Elle adorait courir, elle avait toujours aimé et se sentait euphorique d'accomplir cet exercice. Elle fermait les yeux depuis une minute pour oublier sa fatigue lorsqu'elle heurta un dos. Le souffle coupé, elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda la personne qu'elle avait bousculé : Jonathan Smith.

« OH ! Je suis désolée ! Je fermais les yeux et… » Commença-t-elle gênée.

« C'est pas grave Olivia, tu as dû te faire plus de mal qu'à moi. » Répondit Jonathan de sa voix grave. « Tu vas bien ? »

« Euh… Oui et toi ? » Elle était mal à l'aise à chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait avec lui, sans jamais comprendre pourquoi.

Peut-être parce qu'elle l'avait largué sans aucun scrupule alors qu'il était tombé fou amoureux d'elle ?

« Ca va bien… Tu m'avais jamais dit que tu venais courir ici ! Tu viens tous les matins ?! » Demanda-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

« Euh… Non, c'est la première fois que je viens. Ah ! Mais c'est pour ça que t'as réussi la première épreuve du tournoi, tu t'étais vachement entraîné en fait ! » S'exclama-t-elle d'un ton amusé.

Il rougit et acquiesça. Estimant apparemment que la conversation était close, il se remit à courir et Olivia le suivit. Elle se mit à sa hauteur lui parla de son amour pour le sport qu'elle n'avait jamais dévoilé à personne jusqu'à cette année.

« Ah d'accord ! Tu es une vraie sportive alors ! Parce que moi, je me bats pour le prix ! Je l'avoue, ça semble un peu cupide comme façon de penser, mais je me dis que c'est mieux que ce soit moi qui l'aie plutôt qu'un Serpentard qui pourrait s'en servir de façon malhonnête. »

« Oh quel honneur ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais à Pouffsouffle ? T'aurais du aller à Gryffondor ! » Se moqua gentiment Olivia.

« Mais non ! Je n'ai jamais voulu aller à Gryffondor ! Il y a des gens bien aussi dans notre maison ! »

« Tu trouves ? Je crois que… Tu es un des premiers à ne pas regretter d'être dans cette maison… Avec moi bien sûr ! » Continua-t-elle, essoufflée. « Bon. Je… Crois que… Je vais m'arrêter là… J'en peux plus ! Je suis crevée ! »

« Ok ! Bon, et bien moi je vais continuer ! Salut Olivia ! »

« D'accord ! Salut ! »

Olivia le regarda s'éloigner et sachant qu'elle allait peut-être le regretter, elle l'appela. Jonathan se retourna et la regarda avec curiosité.

« Euh… Je me disais… Vu qu'on s'entraîne tous les deux à la même heure, on pourrait courir ensemble ! Comme ça tu seras mon coach sportif ! » Demanda-t-elle en essayant d'être enthousiaste.

Jonathan la fixa intensément de ses beaux yeux bleus et hocha la tête, sans sourire, puis il repartit en lui faisant un signe de la main. Voila, c'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle n'était pas restée avec lui : sa façon de la regarder. Elle avait l'impression qu'il arrivait à lire ses pensées et ça l'effrayait. Elle retourna à son dortoir en faisant un dernier sprint et prit une douche avant de rejoindre ses amies. Celles-ci lui avaient envoyé un message par hibou pour lui dire qu'elles se trouvaient dans la salle commune des Serdaigles. Lorsqu'elle les rejoignit, Liz et Olivia s'étaient réconciliées et parlaient avec animation de la dernière coupe de cheveux de Lily Evans. Olivia s'assit à leurs côtés en soufflant un peu, éreintée par l'exercice.

« Au fait tu vas faire quoi ce soir Liz ? » Questionna Olivia.

« Oh…ben j'ai plein de devoirs à faire ! J'irai sûrement à la bibliothèque pour terminer mon devoir de potions… » Répondit Elizabeth un peu trop rapidement s'attirant le regard surpris de ses deux amies.

« Mouais… Je sais pas trop ce que tu manigances mais je suis trop fatiguée pour essayer de le deviner… » Reprit Jo en réprimant un bâillement.

« Oh t'inquiètes pas Jo, elle doit faire partie du nouveau fan club des bellââââtres de Gryffondor… » Ajouta Olivia avec un rire moqueur.

« Pfff tu peux parler toi avec ton binoclard mal coiffé… » Ajouta Liz faisant taire d'un regard la belle brune.

« Bon les deux groupies on se calme et on se met au boulot ! Je vous signale qu'on a deux rouleaux de parchemins à rédiger en Histoire de la magie… » Les interrompit Jo en sortant ses affaires.

Après 45 minutes de travail acharné, les trois amies finirent par s'endormir lovées dans les fauteuils confortables des Serdaigles, comme si leur cher Pr. Binns leur avait communiqué son fameux pouvoir soporifique.

Elles furent réveillées en sursaut par un groupe de jeunes garçons qui parlaient d'une façon un peu trop exaltée de la manière dont ils allaient réveiller les trois grâces.

Apparemment c'était les mots « kidnapper » et « embrasser » répétés avec beaucoup d'entrain qui avaient résonné aux oreilles de Joséphine. Les trois jeunes filles se précipitèrent un peu effrayées mais plutôt flattées vers la Grande Salle pour dîner.

Elizabeth jeta un regard éloquent aux Maraudeurs qui étaient déjà attablés puis suivit ses amies d'un air décontracté. Le repas se déroula dans le calme et les trois amies furent contraintes de se séparer quand Lucas vint chercher Joséphine et Olivia.

Elizabeth décida de s'installer à la bibliothèque en attendant le fameux rendez-vous de ce soir.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils débouchèrent dans les couloirs sombres du sous sol du Château que Jo réalisa qu'elle n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans la salle commune des Serpentards et se demanda même si c'était une bonne idée d'aller rendre visite aux serpents après les hallucinations de Trelawney. Cependant, elle n'osa rien dire devant l'enthousiasme d'Olivia et de son cousin. Alors que le corps de Jo s'était figé à l'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards, son esprit était en ébullition :

« Qu'est ce que je fais ? Pourquoi j'ai accepté ? Pourquoi j'ai accepté ?! Tout ça parce que ce Lucas a dit qu'il avait plein de trucs à m'apprendre et que je me suis mise à fantasmer sur sa belle gueule… Pathétique ! En plus c'est un Serpentard ! Un vil serpent…. Oui… Mauvais… Un sale type qui veut sûrement nous entraîner dans un piège Oliv et moi… Un connard qui…qui…qui est train de me faire un sourire absolument craquant... Tiens il me parle. Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? »

« Euh… T'es sûre qu'elle va bien ta copine, Oliv ? ça fait cinq minutes qu'elle ne bouge plus et qu'elle fait des têtes bizarres ! » Interrogea Lucas l'air soucieux.

« Joséphine ?! Hey Jo… Youhouuu ?! » Hurla Olivia tout en gesticulant.

« Hmmm ?... » Murmura Jo le regard vitreux. « Mauvais… Oui…Mauvais » Continua la jeune fille en se remettant en marche.

« Non, non ma belle ! Pas par là ! » S'exclama Lucas en la retenant par le bras. « On ne va pas dans ma salle commune, je veux qu'on soit tranquille… »

« Ah…Oh…Euh... » Balbutia Joséphine troublée par le sourire charmeur du beau garçon. « Brillant ! T'en as beaucoup des comme ça ?! » se maudit la jeune fille.

En effet au détour d'un couloir, le petit groupe se retrouva nez à nez avec une horrible gargouille qui tirait la langue. Lucas lui enfonça les deux doigts dans les yeux avec une certaine nonchalance puis lui tira la langue (à la statue j'entends !). Les deux amies ne purent que s'extasier quand elles virent la statue se décaler sur sa gauche. Une trappe creusée dans le plancher laissait voir une petite échelle qui conduisait dans une petite pièce cosy aux murs verts et aux meubles en bois foncé. Olivia et Jo se regardèrent l'air éberlué et commencèrent à descendre les barreaux de l'échelle avec assurance. Alors que Lucas était resté en haut pour remettre la gargouille en place, Jo en profita pour murmurer à la jolie Poufsouffle :

« Dis moi Oliv… T'es sûre de ce qu'on fait là ? Parce que franchement si on veut s'enfuir, l'escalade risque de nous retarder… »

« Ben c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas vu mon cousin, je me demande bien ce qu'il va me raconter… J'espère que ça va aller… » S'inquiéta Olivia.

« QUOI ?! Tu te fous de moi là ! C'est maintenant que tu me dis ça ! Je te préviens c'est chacun pour soi pour sortir d'ici » Hurla Jo en amorçant sa remontée vers la surface.

« Naaan Jo. C'est bon ! T'inquiète ça va aller. Tu vas voir ! »

« Mais… » Commença Jo avant de se figer dans la contemplation du joli postérieur de Lucas qui entamait sa descente. « C'est bon ça va aller très bien Olivia, t'as raison… »

« Mouais…D'accord Jo… La prochaine fois que tu me reparles de l'objectivité des Serdaigles je te clouerai le bec ! » Marmonna Olivia.

Ils atterrirent tous les trois sains et saufs sur le plancher des vaches. Olivia et Joséphine s'assirent discrètement sur un grand canapé en cuir chocolat et regardèrent Lucas se diriger vers ce qui semblait être un bar. Il disparut quelques secondes derrière le comptoir pour finalement se redresser en tenant trois shakers dans les mains.

« AAAH ! C'est l'heure des cocktails ! Mister cocktail est parmi nous ! » Applaudit Olivia rapidement rejointe par Joséphine. « Tu vois voir Jo, ils sont trop bons ! »

« Ah ? »

« Alors qu'est ce que je vous sers mesdemoiselles ? » Lança Lucas avec un clin d'œil.

« Ben une pina colada pour moi ! » S'exclama Olivia les yeux pétillants.

« Et pour moi…un mojito » Ajouta Jo.

« A vos ordres ! »

En un coup de baguette, Lucas avait fait apparaître trois liquides colorés qui se déversaient simultanément dans les shakers.

« Waaoooow ! » S'exclamèrent les jeunes filles.

« Un peu de musique peut être ? » Ajouta Lucas an agitant une nouvelle fois sa baguette.

En un instant tous les doutes des deux amies s'étaient envolés, ils avaient tous les trois saisi un shaker chacun qu'ils agitaient frénétiquement au rythme d'une musique Cubaine.

« Oh mon Dieu » Pensa Jo. « Il ne manque plus que les cocotiers… S'il se mettait torse nu ce serait parfait… Oh oui ! Je l'imagine en train de contracter ses pectoraux et d'agiter ses ptites fesses ! Euh… »

Après dix bonnes minutes de secouage ( ?) et de pensées obscènes pour certains, les trois jeunes gens décidèrent qu'il était temps de goûter à ces fameux breuvages étant donné qu'ils commençaient à avoir des courbatures.

« Hmmm ! C'est délicieux Lucas ! » S'exclama Joséphine en se léchant les babines, vite approuvée par Olivia qui dodelinait de la tête.

« Super ! Quelqu'un en veut un autre ? » Demanda le garçon voyant qu'elles avaient déjà sifflé tout le contenu de leur verre.

« Oh oui !! »

Après de nombreux verres, l'ambiance s'était encore plus allégée. Lucas était affalé sur le canapé et les deux amies s'étaient lancées dans une chorégraphie endiablée.

« Ils m'entraînent… au bout de la nuit ! Les…démons de minuit ! Ils m'entraînent…jusqu'à l'insomnie… » Hurlait Olivia en levant les bras vers le ciel, la tête basculée vers l'arrière.

« Elle va nous donner un de ces mal de crâne ! » Souffla Jo en s'asseyant à côté de Lucas.

« Ouais demain sera un jour difficile ! Vous allez pouvoir retrouver vos salles communes ? » Demanda Lucas l'air faussement inquiet.

« Ha ha ! Encore faut-il qu'on puisse grimper l'échelle ! » Ricana Jo.

Olivia s'était mise à tourner autour d'elle-même comme une toupie, les deux bras tendus.

« En tout cas c'est vachement sympa de nous avoir invité ! » Lâcha soudain Jo.

« Oui ça me fait plaisir de revoir Olivia… et de connaître l'une de ses meilleures amies » Ajouta-t-il en souriant.

« Je ne savais même pas qu'elle avait un cous… »

« JUSQU'AU BOUT DE LA NUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT !! »

« Un cousin ? » Continua Lucas plié de rire. « Oui ben c'est vrai qu'on s'est un peu éloigné… C'est dommage… Mais bon maintenant ça va changer… » Reprit-il plus sérieux.

« LES DEMONS DE MINUIT !! »

« Et puis bon, il faut que tu saches Joséphine que tous les Serpentards ne sont pas méchants… Il y en a même beaucoup qui t'apprécient depuis la proph… enfin… maintenant… » Continua Lucas.

« Ah bon ? » Demanda Jo d'un air enfantin.

« Mais oui ! Même Malefoy l'autre jour m'a dit du bien de vous ! »

« Oh ! C'est pas vrai ?! L'est sympa quand même Malefoy ! Je lui ferai toujours la bise maintenant ! Hé….»

« JUSQU'A L'INSOMNIE !! »

« Et puis tu sais, les valeurs que défendait Serpentard ne sont pas toutes méprisables ! Il a toujours aimé les familles de grands sorciers et les Climmer en font partie à ce que sache ! Enfin bon tout ça pour dire que finalement je suis d'accord avec ce vieux Dumby… Vive le rapprochement des maisons ! Ouaiiiiiiis ! » Ajouta Lucas.

Quelque peu grisée par l'alcool, Joséphine se leva rapidement et clama d'un air qui se voulait solennel mais qui en réalité était plus comique qu'autre chose :

« JE LEVE MON VERRE A TOUS LES SERPENTARDS !! »

« OH OUAIIIIIII ! C'EST MARRANT JO ! MOI AUSSI ! A CE CHER VIEUX SALAZAR !! » Hurla Olivia.

« Si j'avais su qu'un jour vous feriez ça… » Murmura Lucas juste avant de sombrer dans un sommeil profond.

Dans l'autre aile du Château, les douze coups de minuit retentissaient. Elizabeth, Remus, Sirius, James et Peter quittaient la salle commune des Gryffondors pour s'engouffrer dans les couloirs obscurs. Elizabeth avançait à moitié baissée, sa baguette en main, prête à s'enfuir à tout instant. Les Maraudeurs, eux, prenaient tout leur temps et marchaient avec nonchalance.

Ils se retournaient de temps à autres pour voir la jeune fille qui sautillait de droite à gauche, et se cachait derrière toutes les armures, complètement surexcitée.

« Qu'est qu'il y a Eastwood ? Tu veux nettoyer le plancher avec tes cheveux ? » Railla Sirius.

Piquée à vif, Elizabeth se redressa de toute sa hauteur puis se rebaissa lorsqu'elle entendit au loin le terrible miaulement de Miss Teigne. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse exprimer quoique ce soit, Remus l'agrippa par le bras pour l'attirer au fond du couloir et bifurqua. Pendant qu'elle observait, rassurée, le jeune homme qui semblait être le seul à savoir où ils se trouvaient, James chuchota :

« Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises… »

« Quoi ? Comment ça, « mauvaises » ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes me faire là ? » Se méfia Liz.

« Mais rien ! Quelle fouineuse celle là ! Ne pose pas de question et on ne te mentira pas, d'accord Liz ? »

« Mouais… Me méfie quand même un peu… » Bougonna la Gryffondor.

Les quatre garçons s'étaient réunis en cercle de façon à ce qu'Elizabeth ne puisse pas voir sur quoi ils étaient penchés. Intriguée, la jeune fille sautillait en vain derrière eux pour tenter d'apercevoir ce qu'ils mijotaient.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous fabriquez ? » Souffla-t-elle exaspérée. « C'est une nouvelle secte votre truc ou quoi ?! »

« On ne parle pas quand on se sait pas ma petite » Murmura James en se retournant vers Elizabeth et en bombant le torse.

« C'est bon… On peut prendre ce couloir… » Intervint Peter. « Rusard se dirige vers les toilettes des filles… »

« Et comment tu sais d'abord ? T'es en connexion psychique avec lui ou quoi ? » Demanda Liz, hargneuse.

Les garçons ricanèrent d'un air méprisant tout en secouant la tête.

« Ils sont en train de se foutre de ma gueule, là, je le sens… » Pensa Elizabeth. « Pour qui ils se prennent ces nazes ?! Ah la la si j'avais su… »

Le petit groupe se remit en route, Remus en tête et Elizabeth sur ses talons. Après quelques frayeurs, ils se retrouvèrent devant la bibliothèque.

« Bon les mecs… C'est ici que je vous laisse… » Chuchota la jeune fille.

« Quoi ?! Tu crois quand même pas qu'on va se tourner les pouces pendant que toi tu cherches des sorts qui pourraient nous réduire en poussière ! » S'indigna Sirius.

« C'était le marché je te signale Black ! »

« Il a raison Elizabeth… Vaut mieux que l'un d'entre nous t'accompagne pour vérifier qu'il n'y a personne. » Répliqua Peter.

« Ok, ok… Je me dévoue les gars ! Vous me revaudrez ça, hein ? » Soupira Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Sûrement pas ! » Protestèrent Remus et Elizabeth en chœur.

« Euh… Tu crois quand même pas que je vais te laisser venir pour m'espionner ?! » Reprit Liz tout en jetant un coup d'œil à Remus qui regardait le bout de ses chaussures.

« Pfff ! N'importe quoi ! J'ai pas que ça à faire tu sais… » Râla Sirius en haussant les épaules.

« Il faut que ce soit quelqu'un d'un peu plus évolué que toi… Quelqu'un qui ne regardera pas ce que je cherche… » Reprit la jeune fille. « Hmmm… Remus ?? »

« Pas sûr qu'il te regarde pas celui la…Hmmff ! » Murmura James, sarcastique s'attirant un violent coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Remus.

« C'est une excellente idée ! » S'exclama Peter avec un grand sourire. « En plus Remus peut sentir beaucoup de choses… Je dirais même plus ! Il flaire le danger ! N'est ce pas Rem-Rem ? »

« Tais toi…. » Siffla Remus entre ses dents.

« Bon ! On ne va pas y passer la nuit ! » S'impatienta Elizabeth en prenant brutalement Remus par le bras, qui disparut en quelques secondes derrière la porte de la bibliothèque sous le regard moqueur de ses camarades.

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils se dirigèrent avec détermination vers la réserve. Elizabeth s'arrêta à quelques mètres des étagères pour lancer un regard entendu à Remus (« Toi ! Pas bouger ! »).

Ce dernier se mit en retrait et laissa la jeune fille faire ses recherches tranquillement.

Elizabeth examinait avec attention le moindre livre en réprimant un frisson de temps en temps.

« Qu'est ce que c'est que ces bouquins ? » Pensa-t-elle. « _Comment torturer son adversaire en dix leçons ? Les poisons et leurs petits inconvénients_… Mon Dieu ! Mais quelle horreur ! Qu'est ce qu'ils vont croire ces débiles après ? D'ailleurs ça m'étonne qu'ils ne m'aient pas encore harcelé pour savoir ce que je cherche… » Continua-t-elle en regardant discrètement Remus qui lui, regardait la porte de la bibliothèque, l'air imperturbable.

« Alors… Aaah ! Voilà ! Le rayon des rêves… Voyons ça… Hmmm… _Les rêves et leurs significations_. Nan… Trop vaste ! _Rêves de gloire_… Bof ! _Rêves érotiques, que cachent-ils vraiment ?_ Euh... Non, non… Quoique, ça peut être utile… Ah ! _Songes et cauchemars, où s'arrête la fiction ? _Voilà, c'est pas mal ça ! » Pensa Elizabeth tout en glissant le livre dans son sac.

Au même moment James et Sirius firent une entrée fracassante dans la bibliothèque en hurlant :

« ALEEEERTE !! McGonagall fait sa ronde ! Elle vient par ici ! »

« Oui ben c'est sur qu'avec votre discrétion, elle viendra tout naturellement ici, bandes de débiles ! » Protesta Elizabeth avec un regard noir.

« ALLEZ DEPECHEZ VOUS LA ! » Continua James qui n'avait visiblement pas compris la remarque de la Gryffondor.

« Mais arrête d'hurler Potter ! » Reprit-elle en saisissant un deuxième livre en vitesse. « Bon vite ! On se casse, maintenant ! »

Ils se précipitèrent tous les cinq dans les couloirs en courant à toute vitesse. Elizabeth ne se posait plus de questions, excitée par l'adrénaline, elle avait même dépassé les garçons dans sa course. Réalisant soudain qu'elle était plus rapide que ces pauvres mâles, elle se tourna vers eux et leur lança en riant tout en continuant à courir :

« Potter, Black !! Surtout ne nous refaites la même chose qu'à la première épreuve du tournoi ! Concentrez vous pour marchez droit ! »

« Oh ça va, hein ?! » S'indignèrent les deux concernés.

« Ah ! J'oubliais Black ! Si tu te casses la gueule, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu te relèves cette fois ci ! Gnark gnark ! » Ricana la belle blonde.

Après dix bonnes minutes d'exercice, ils avaient réussi à semer leurs poursuivants. Elizabeth avait ralenti le rythme et marchait en se tenant le ventre.

« Ouf ! On a eu chaud ! » Haleta Peter. « McGo est repartie vers la Grande Salle… »

« En tout cas… Bravo les gars ! Vous vous êtes bien donnés ! » Se moqua Liz.

« Ouais ben au lieu de te moquer de nous, tu pourrais nous remercier de t'avoir aidé ! » Trancha Sirius.

« Ouais ! D'ailleurs pour la peine tu pourrais nous dire quels livres exactement tu as pris ? » Dit James en se rapprochant dangereusement d'Elizabeth.

« Jamais ! » Cria Elizabeth en tenant fermement son sac entre ses bras. « Je… vous suis très reconnaissante… Mais je… ne veux pas vous en parler… » Continua-t-elle, craintive.

« Vraiment ?! » Interrogea Sirius avec un regard de psychopathe.

« Oui…euh… » Balbutia la jeune fille terrorisée.

« Vous allez la laisser tranquille, oui ?! » Coupa Remus en s'interposant entre ses amis et la frêle jeune femme qui avait reculé jusqu'au mur.

« Oh c'est bon Lunard… Arrête de faire ton chevalier serv… » Commença James avant d'être interrompu par un hurlement lointain.

« IL M'ENTRAINENT AU BOUT DE LA NUIIIIIIIIIIIIT !! »

« Mais qu'est ce que… » S'inquiéta Sirius.

Au détour d'un couloir, deux jeunes filles complètement débraillées approchaient en zigzaguant. Les cinq élèves s'étaient figés dans un mutisme de terreur.

« Mais elles sont folles ces nanas ! Elles vont réveiller tout le Château ! » S'exclama James, horrifié.

Ce n'est qu'après cinq bonnes minutes d'observation, qu'Elizabeth reconnu les voix éraillées d'Olivia et de Joséphine.

« Nom d'une citrouille ! C'est Climmer et Vatel ! » Hurla Peter, surpris.

« Mais qu'est ce que vous fabriquez les filles ! » Demanda Liz en se précipitant vers ses deux amies.

« OOOH LIZ !! MA CHERIE !! TOI AUSSI TU TE PROMENES ?? » Gloussa Jo devant le visage atterré de la jeune Gryffondor.

« JE T'AIIIIIIIME TU SAIS !! » Ajouta Olivia en serrant Elizabeth le plus fort possible dans ses bras.

« Mais tais toi idiote ! On va se faire repérer ! Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé ? » Chuchota Liz d'un air furieux.

« Ah ouiii… T'as raison… Hihihi ! CHUUUUUUT… Taisez vous un peu les mecs, on s'entend plus pensez ici ! » S'exclama Jo en mettant un doigt sur les lèvres.

« Alors ça ! Je m'y attendais pas ! » Dit Sirius, qui fixait Jo, figé par la stupéfaction. « Elles sont complètement pétées ! Ha ha ha ! Climmer est complètement bourrée ! Eh ! Mais on pourrait en profiter, les pousser à aller voir McGonagall pour lui demander du papier toilette ou alors autre chose comme… Euh… » S'interrompit-il en voyant la tête d'Elizabeth.

« Non, on va les ramener dans notre salle commune ! Pas question qu'elles se fassent prendre ! »

« Ouais Black ! Pas question qu'on s'fasse pendre… prende… P.R.E.N.D.R.E ! Ok ? Sinon, j'explose ta petite tête et je la donne à manger à Miss Teigne ! » Menaça Jo en le pointant du doigt, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire d'Olivia.

Jo ne réalisait pas qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à tenir debout, et que Elizabeth lui prenait sa baguette située dans sa poche. Sirius, apparemment très amusé par la situation, hochait la tête et faisait des grimaces comme s'il s'adressait à un gros bébé.

« Bon Sirius, on n'a pas le temps de faire des papouilles ! Venez on y va ! » Dit James, exaspéré, en attrapant Olivia qui n'arrivait pas à avancer sans se prendre les armures dans la figure.

« Oh Jaaames ! Tu es si fort ! Dommage que tu sois une vraie taupe ! Tu serais tellement mieux sans lunettes ! » Dit Olivia, en le jaugeant du regard, sans prêter attention aux ricanements des autres.

« Ah oui, t'as raison Elizabeth ! Elle n'est vraiment pas consciente de ce qu'elle dit ! » S'exclama James, rouge comme une tomate.

Le petit groupe se dirigea lentement, laborieusement, vers la salle commune des Gryffondors. A part quelques petits évènements qui les avaient retardé (notamment Jo qui s'était mis à danser et chanter « LES FANTOMES DE LA NUIT ! » lorsqu'ils avaient croisé Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête dans les couloirs, ce qui lui avait valu de se retrouver bâillonnée par un Sirius furieux), ils arrivèrent tous devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame sans s'être fait prendre.

Lorsqu'ils furent entrés, ils poussèrent un soupir de soulagement et Sirius libéra Jo, qui ne semblait pas avoir apprécié le fait qu'il l'ait empêché de se trémousser comme une folle. Jo se laissa tomber sur un gros fauteuil bien moelleux et Olivia s'allongea sur le canapé, les quatre Maraudeurs se jetèrent un regard circonspect et s'approchèrent des fauteuils libres tandis qu'Elizabeth montait à son dortoir pour déposer ses livres.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ce soir ? » Demanda James, qui s'était approché d'Olivia.

« Ahh… On était avec Lucas, dans une espèce de petite pièce souterraine ! Très jolie d'ailleurs ! Bien décorée, un joli vert sur les murs, et des shakers magnifiques… » Répondit Olivia, l'air en extase.

« C'est qui ce blaireau qui…?! » Questionna James, furieux.

« Quoi ? Lucas, ce type de Serpentard ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez avec un ami de Servilo ? » Demanda Sirius les sourcils froncés.

« C'est mon cousin. » Dit Olivia.

« Côoaaa ? » S'exclama James, complètement choquée.

« Oh oui ! Et quel beau cousin !! Ce sourire, ses beaux yeux et ses cheveux brillants, soyeux, humm…» S'extasia Jo tout en soupirant.

« Oui… Bon, ça va… On a compris. » S'impatienta Sirius.

« NAAAN ! Justement t'as pas bien compris ! Beauuuuuu ! Mmmmmusclé ! HHHOT ! » Bava Jo.

« Pff… Pathétique. » Répliqua Sirius, les sourcils encore plus froncés. « Il a essayé de vous soûler pour abuser de vous et toi Joséphine t'es en pleine admiration devant ce petit prétentieux de Serpentard! »

« Sirius. C'est mon cousin, tu crois vraiment que mon cousin va essayer d'abuser de moi ? Hein ? Je t'accorde qu'on est une famille bizarre mais bon, pas au point d'avoir des relations incestueuses ! » Répondit Olivia exaspérée.

« Oh la la ! Qu'est ce que t'es prude Black! Et puis je te rappelle que je suis une future mangemorte, alors qu'est ce que ça change que je sorte avec un beau petit Serpentard ou un gentil lionceau ? »

« Je te signale que tu sors déjà avec Alexandre. » Rappela Sirius, amer.

« Bon ça suffit hein ! De toute façon, il n'a pas essayé de nous soûler, on l'a fait volontairement ! Et je te signale qu'on parle de mon cousin là ! » Cria Olivia, frôlant l'hystérie.

«OH ! Si j'avais su que ce serait aussi marrant j'y serais venu à votre petite fête… » Intervint Elizabeth, avec un petit sourire songeur, de retour dans la salle commune.

« Quoi ?! Vraiment ? Tu… Tu… Avec un Serpentard ! » Eclata Remus rouge comme une pivoine. « Traître à ta maison ! »

« Pfff ! C'est vous qui êtes pathétiques ! Tout ça parce qu'elles se sont un peu amusées ! » Répliqua froidement Elizabeth.

« Oééé ! Bien dit Liz ! Sont nuls ! Se la pètent ! Savent pas rigoler ! » Ajouta Jo, les yeux fermés, en transe.

Soudain un vent de panique souffla sur l'assemblée. James s'était jeté à genoux près du petit canapé de la salle commune et secouait violemment le corps inanimé d'Olivia.

« OLIVIAAAA ! » Hurla le jeune homme. « Elle est morte ! Vous… Vous l'avez tuée ! »

« Ah bon ? » Demanda Jo, perplexe.

« Mais arrête de la secouer comme un prunier ! C'est toi qui vas l'achever ! » S'énerva Elizabeth en s'approchant de la Poufsouffle.

Au moment même où Liz se penchait au dessus d'Olivia pour écouter sa respiration, celle-ci laissa un échapper un ronflement sonore qui rassura tout le monde.

« Bon… C'est déjà ça ! Une bonne nuit de sommeil après une bonne cuite, rien de plus réparateur ! » Murmura Elizabeth.

« T'as l'air de t'y connaître… » Ajouta Sirius, l'air malin.

« T'es… T'es sûre que ça va aller ? Parce que, s'il le faut, je peux lui faire du bouche à bouche ! » S'empressa de dire James.

« WOUA WOUA ! Super Cornedrue ! T'aurais pas pu trouver mieux comme pretexte ? » S'esclaffa Sirius.

« Mais chuuuut ! Vous allez la réveiller ! » Râla Liz.

« Mais ouiiiiiii ! Faites trop de bruit ! CHUUUUUUUUUUT ! » Cracha presque Joséphine, un doigt posé sur ses lèvres.

Elizabeth mi-exaspérée, mi-amusée renvoya les quatre garçons dans leur dortoir après leur avoir murmuré un merci qu'ils trouvèrent tous charmant. Puis elle borda Olivia et entraîna Jo dans un petit lit d'appoint.


	12. Chapter 12 : Rencontres insolites

Les Recrues

**Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Un petit message pour remercier nos trois reviewers ! On est un peu rassurées (mais seulement un tout petit peu)… On espère que vous nous laisserez d'autres commentaires enthousiastes (ou pas !)… Vraiment, n'hésitez pas à nous écrire, ça nous tient à cœur d'avoir votre avis ! C'est important !**

**Voilà, sur ces bonnes paroles, bonne lecture à tous !**

**CHAPITRE 12 : Rencontres insolites dans les couloirs**

Le lendemain matin, un faible rayon de soleil perça les vitres de la salle commune des Gryffondors et arriva sur le visage endormi d'une belle brune.

« PWAAA ! Mais qui a allumé la lumière ?! Je dors là ! » Marmonna Olivia en se redressant sur le canapé. Elle entrouvrit un œil et fut frappée par le violent rayon de lumière. « Aaaah ! Mes yeuuuuuux ! Je ne vois plus rien ! » Hurla-t-elle, désespérée.

« Mais pourquoi tu gueules ?? » Siffla Joséphine qui venait de se réveiller et qui se tenait la tête entre les mains.

« Il y a trop de lumière là… » Reprit Olivia en se cachant sous ses draps.

Apparemment Jo n'était pas la seule à avoir été réveillée par le cri strident d'Olivia puisque deux minutes plus tard Elizabeth, Remus, James, Sirius et Peter descendirent les escaliers en trombe.

« Mékikoioukomment ? » Réussi à articuler Sirius encore dans les vaps.

« Naan… Rien… C'est le soleil… Eblouie. » Bougonna Olivia toujours cachée.

« Tu rigoles là ? » Ricana Remus. « Il n'y a PAS de soleil ! Il fait tout gris ! »

« Siiiiii ! Siiiii ! Il y en a plein ! » Répliqua Olivia.

« Oh… Mais si… Là, il y a UN petit rayon… Caché derrière un nuage… » Intervint Jo qui s'était apparemment levé un peu trop brusquement puisqu'elle se rassit deux secondes plus tard. « Tiens ça tourne un peu là ! »

« Eh ben ! Vous allez passez une bonne journée les filles ! » Dit Elizabeth écroulée de rire.

« Si vous pouviez arrêter de crier ce serait génial… » Murmura Jo.

« Je les plains ! C'est tellement horrible la gueule de bois… » Lâcha Sirius, le regard empreint de pitié.

Après une bonne dizaine de tentatives, Jo réussit à se mettre debout et Olivia parvint à s'extraire de ses draps. Elles prirent toutes les deux une bonne douche et se dirigèrent vers la Grande Salle. Le petit déjeuner fut difficile à avaler pour Joséphine et Olivia mais elles en arrivèrent à bout.

Le premier cours de la matinée était un cours commun de métamorphose pour les Gryffondor et Serdaigle. Les Poufsouffles, eux, devaient filer en cours de botanique.

« Bah au moins Olivia, le prof de botanique n'aura rien à redire si t'as la tête dans les chou ! Ha ha ha ! » Lança James, très satisfait de sa blague.

Sa blague n'eut malheureusement pas l'effet escompté puisque la jeune fille versa l'intégralité de son jus de citrouille sur les genoux de James.

Dans le cours de McGonagall, l'ambiance était comme d'habitude plutôt studieuse même si les Maraudeurs semblaient vouloir s'acharner sur la jeune Climmer.

En effet ils s'amusaient beaucoup en voyant le visage contracté et les grimaces douloureuses de cette dernière quand le Pr. McGonagall haussait le ton pour les réprimander.

« ÇA SUFFIT !! » Hurla McGo, exténuée. « Vous voulez me rendre aphone aujourd'hui c'est ça ? »

« Non, non… Juste aggraver le mal de tête de Climmer ! » Répliqua Sirius Black avec insolence, suivit par les rires de ses trois acolytes.

« Pardon ? » Cracha le professeur, agacée. « C'est vous qui allez finir par me donner la migraine… Quarante points de moins pour Gryffondor. Et… CESSEZ DE RIRE !! »

Le quasi- hurlement de McGonagall fut accueilli par un petit couinement de la pauvre Joséphine qui, tremblante, se bouchait les oreilles ; ce qui fit redoubler le fou rire des Maraudeurs.

« Mais enfin Miss Climmer ! Pouvez vous me dire ce qui déclenche ainsi l'hilarité de vos camarades ? » Demanda McGonagall, qui voulait mettre fin à la dissipation générale.

« Rien, rien madame… C'est juste un petit mal de tête qui va passer, mais apparemment ça les amuse beaucoup de me faire souffrir… » Répondit Jo d'une petite voix.

« Ben ouais Joseph ! » S'exclama Sirius, hilare. « Faut faire attention aux intoxications… C'est sûrement des toxines de shampoing sophistiqué pour « cheveux soyeux » qui ont provoqué cette migraine… N'est-ce pas ? »

« Ha ha… »

Joséphine se renfrogna et adressa à Elizabeth une moue boudeuse, qui par solidarité se retint d'éclater de rire.

« Oh… Allez Joséphine ! On rigooole ! C'est pour te taquiner qu'on dit ça… » Poursuivit Sirius avec un regard pétillant.

« Bon, M. Black. » Interrompit McGonagall, qui n'avait rien suivi de la conversation. « Je suis désolée de mettre fin à ce charmant intermède, mais vous me fatiguez, vous fatiguez Miss Climmer, ainsi que toute la classe, alors taisez vous et laissez moi continuez mon cours ! » Tonna-t-elle.

A la pause déjeuner, les deux jeunes filles retrouvèrent Olivia qui marchait vers elles dans le couloir. Elle avait les cheveux en pétard, des valises sous les yeux et zigzaguait encore, souvenirs des excès de la nuit précédente. Elizabeth et Jo se regardèrent, un sourire amusé sur le visage, et rejoignirent leur amie qui semblait ne pas les voir et marmonnait toute seule.

« Oh mon dieu, c'est horrible ! Vous avez vu ma tronche ? » Leur confia Olivia la mine horrifiée. « Je sens que ma cotte de popularité vient de chuter… Elle vient même de s'écraser de la tour ! En plus j'arrive même plus à ouvrir les yeux… » Se plaignit-elle, en essayant vainement de garder les yeux grands ouverts malgré ses paupières boursouflées.

« Mais non, mais non. Tu es très bien comme ça… Ca se voit pas du tout… » Tenta de la rassurée Jo, peu convaincue.

Olivia lui lança un regard noir et sortit un petit miroir de sa poche. Elle étouffa une exclamation et se précipita aux toilettes. Les jeunes filles soupirèrent et se rendirent dans la Grande Salle. Elles s'installèrent à la table des Poufsouffles, puisqu'elles supposaient que leur amie refuserait tout net de s'asseoir à côté de James avec la tête qu'elle avait. Elles parlèrent avec angoisse des ASPICS, que les professeurs mentionnaient à tous les cours.

« Franchement, je me fais pas trop de soucis pour la métamorphose, c'est ma matière préférée. Sortilèges ça ira aussi… » Dit Jo. « Mais le reste en revanche… Les potions et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal c'est ma bête noire ! »

« Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes tu te débrouilles en DCFM, bon les potions, je dis pas mais sinon je t'assure que ça va ! » La rassura Liz.

« J'ai une idée ! » Annonça Olivia, qui était revenue la mine plus fraîche. « Liz, toi tu nous aide en DCFM, moi en potions et Jo en métamorphose ! Comme ça on sera au complet !»

« Euh… Au cas où t'aurais pas remarqué, on a d'autres cours depuis sept ans. Tu sais Botanique, Astronomie, Soins aux créatures magiques et d'autres… Tu te souviens ? » Railla Elizabeth.

« Voyons, voyons, c'est secondaire, secondaire ma chère ! Et d'ailleurs on se débrouille très bien là dedans ! » Répliqua Olivia d'une voix sage.

« Mouais… Parle pour toi, parce que moi l'Arithmancie, j'y arrive moyennement ! » Continua Liz, avant d'enfourcher un morceau de steak énorme dans la bouche.

Olivia et Jo la regardèrent dévorer son entrecôte avec des mines dégoûtées.

« Eerk ! Comment tu fais ? J'ai l'impression que je ne connaîtrais plus jamais la faim de ma vie… » Dit Olivia avec un air écœuré.

« Je jure sur la terre de Tara que je ne connaîtrais plus jamais la faim ! Je ne connaîtrais plus jamais la faim ! Je le jure ! » S'exclama Liz d'un air solennel, en redressant la tête et levant le poing. Puis, elle se remit à manger tranquillement sous le regard perplexe de ses amies.

« Ca y est, c'est fini… » Commença Jo.

« Oui, je pensait qu'on arriverait toujours à se comprendre… » Continua Olivia, une expression désolée sur le visage.

« Mais apparemment, tu as atteint un degré de folie bien plus élevé que le notre… » Termina Jo.

« Je me sens toute triste tout à coup… »

« Ouais t'as raison Oliv, presque démunie… » Répondit Jo en pleurant faussement.

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« C'est dans « Autant en emporte le vent ». Un film. » Expliqua-t-elle voyant que la référence ne parlait pas. « Pff, aucune culture cinématographique… »

« Gné ? »

« Vous êtes bêtes. En plus niveau débilité vous pouvez parler, j'ai comme la sensation que vous m'avez largement dépassé hier soir… »

« On n'a pas dit débilités, on parlait de folie, c'est très différent ! Et puis tu nous parles de chose qu'on ne connaît pas ! » S'indigna Jo.

« Ouais, ben il serait temps de s'y mettre ! » Répliqua Liz en attaquant ces pommes de terre sautées avec un enthousiasme proche du sadisme.

« Mais laisse ces pauvres pommes de terre tranquilles Liz! Les pauvres petites ! Nan sérieusement, ça fait combien de mois que t'as pas mangé ? » Demanda Olive.

« Ha ha, très drôle. J'ai mal dormi cette nuit, alors il faut que je récupère ! » Expliqua Liz d'un air dégagé.

En effet, Elizabeth avait veillé une bonne partie de la nuit afin de lire les ouvrages qu'elle avait pêché à la bibliothèque. Pour l'instant, elle n'avait rien trouvé, mais elle était sûre d'avoir bientôt des réponses à ses questions. Le reste de la nuit avait été peuplé de cauchemars sanguinolents. Mais c'était sereinement que Liz s'était levée ce matin, puisqu'elle était persuadée de remédier dans peu de temps à ce problème.

« Au fait Liz… » Commença Jo.

« Oh non ! Ca y est ! Elle allait lui demander pourquoi elle aussi était dehors hier… Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui répondre ? La vérité ? Nan, elle finirait à Sainte Mangouste… Un mensonge. Oui, mais quoi ? Rroohh ! Pourquoi elle n'y avait pas réfléchit avant ? Ne remet jamais à plus tard ce que tu peux faire le jour même ! Sa mère l'avait bien prévenue ! Bon. Trouver une excuse bidon. Euh… Elle n'avait qu'à dire que…que…qu'elle s'était endormie à la bibliothèque et qu'elle s'était réveillée à minuit et qu'en rentrant dans sa salle commune, elle avait croisé les Maraudeurs ! Oui voilà ! C'était un peu gros mais c'était la seule solution… »

« T'as fait ton devoir de Sortilèges ? Parce que j'ai pas eu le temps hier et… »

Elizabeth souffla et se cogna la tête contre la table.

« Boon… Si ça t'embêtes à ce point, je demanderai à quelqu'un d'aut… » Se ravisa Jo agacée.

« Hein ? Mais non, vas y ! » Répondit Liz avec un grand sourire, en sortant la feuille de son sac et en la lui tendant.

« Ah ? Ok… Merci ! » Dit Jo, un peu déconcertée par l'attitude de son amie.

Après ce déjeuner bien rempli, les trois amies se mirent à errer dans les couloirs en attendant leur prochain cours. Jo faisait le détail des multiples qualités de Lucas (« En plus d'être beau, il fait des cocktails merveilleux ! Un vrai barman ! »), quand elles se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec les Maraudeurs qui tentaient de fuir trois jeunes filles aux traits absolument identiques.

« Oh non ! Les triplettes de Mongolville » S'exclama Olivia, horrifiée. « Elles viennent vers nous ! »

Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à faire demi-tour ignorant les appels à l'aide des quatre garçons, James se jeta littéralement au cou d'Olivia en l'embrassant partout, tactique de diversion qui devait clairement faire comprendre aux triplées qu'il était très occupé.

« Ooooh ! Nous ne savions pas que tu étais avec James, Olivia. » Commentèrent en choeur les trois sœurs d'une voie de robot.

« Euh… Bah ! Je ne voulais pas que ça s'ébruite, c'est tout !» Frissonna Olivia, perdant un peu de sa superbe.

« Mais vous alors ? Vous êtes célibataires ? » Demandèrent les triplées en fixant Sirius, Remus et Peter, une lueur diabolique dans les yeux.

Un ange passa. Devant la mine décomposée de ses amis qui voyaient les triplettes de Mongolville s'approcher dangereusement d'eux, James, prit d'une soudaine inspiration, lança d'une voie enjouée :

« Ah, mais vous n'êtes pas au courant ?! Ils sont avec… Elizabeth et Joséphine ! »

Suite à l'intervention salvatrice de James, Remus se précipita sur la main d'Elizabeth qui pendait mollement le long de son corps et la serra comme si ça vie en dépendait et Sirius hésita un quart de seconde avant de se cramponner fermement au bras de Joséphine. Seulement, ce dernier n'avait pas remarqué que Peter s'était lui aussi accroché à l'autre bras de la jeune fille, ce qui risquait de faire capoter tout leur plan.

« Ah bon ! Tout le petit groupe s'est casé alors ?! » Reprirent les triplées en regardant Elizabeth et Remus qui se trémoussaient, mal à l'aise.

« Euh… Oui ! C'est tout récent ! » Intervint Elizabeth en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon.

« Super… Et toi Joséphine, tu as… DEUX petits copains ? » Répliquèrent les triplettes semblant avoir trouvé leurs proies.

« Quoi ?! » Eut le temps d'hurler Jo avant d'avoir le pied écrasé par la grosse chaussure de Sirius Black.

« Oui…oui… C'est…un peu compliqué… » Balbutia Peter.

« En fait… C'est pas si compliqué que ça… » Commença Sirius, avec un éclair de folie dans le regard qui effraya Jo. « Disons que Joseph…ine…, ne se formalise pas avec ce genre de chose… Elle a toujours aimé les partenaires… multiples ! » Termina-t-il, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Black ! Je ne te permets pas… » Cria Joséphine, outrée.

« … De le dire à tout le monde ! » Continua Peter, franchement amusé. « Deux mecs pour une fille, passe encore… Mais trois… Voire quatre ! C'est beaucoup trop ! Faut pas répandre ce genre de choses ! »

« Oh on comprend mieux, maintenant… » Dirent les triplées d'une même voix. « C'est pas pour rien que toute l'école dit que Joséphine Climmer est une mangeuse d'hommes ! »

« Ce n'est pas v…!! » S'indigna Jo, prête à lacérer le visages de ses amies qui ne se cachaient même plus pour rire.

Puis soudain, mue par une impulsion machiavélique, elle se rapprocha langoureusement de Sirius et dit d'une voix sensuelle qui troubla les quatre garçons :

« Entre nous les filles… J'avais d'abord choisi Black à cause de sa réputation… » (Bombement de torse de ce dernier !) « Mais très vite je me suis rendue compte qu'il n'arrivait pas à me satisfaire…entièrement ! Donc j'ai fait appel à… Peter… » Termina-t-elle dans un soupir extatique, en regardant tendrement Pettigrow.

« PARDON ?? » S'exclama Sirius, blessé dans son orgueil, dans sa chaire même.

« Oh oui ! Ne t'inquiète pas ! On n'en parlera à personne… » Ajoutèrent les triplettes en s'adressant à Jo sur le ton de la confidence.

« Merci beaucoup… C'est un peu délicat… » Minauda Jo, une main posée sur le cœur.

« Bon on vous laisse ! Bon courage ! » Déclarèrent les triplées avant de faire demi tour.

Après quelques minutes de silence et d'observation, les six jeunes gens éclatèrent d'un rire sonore qui effraya les premières années qui passaient dans le coin. (Oui, six ! Sirius boude.)

James enlaçait toujours Olivia, Jo avait violemment secoué ses bras une fois que les triplettes étaient parties, en regardant Peter et Sirius avec dégoût, et Remus avait timidement relâché l'étreinte de la main d'Elizabeth.

Le petit groupe marchait en riant et en se félicitant mutuellement pour leurs belles performances, s'attirant le regard surpris d'un grand nombre d'élèves. Semblant revenir soudainement à la réalité (« Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? C'est des boulets ces mecs ! »), Jo lança sur un ton dédaigneux :

« Bon ! C'est bien beau tout ça mais on a PLEIN de choses à faire… Pas vrai les filles ? »

« Mais oui ! Tu as raison Joséphine… On a beaucoup de fans à voir, des autographes à signer… Bref, on est O-VER-BOO-KEE ! » S'exclama Olivia, les yeux brillants d'émotion.

« Oui… » Ajouta Elizabeth, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. « Et puis faudrait surtout pas que les gens croient qu'on est vraiment amis… Vous imaginez un peu notre réputation ? »

C'est sur ces mots, que les trois jeunes filles firent volte-face et se dirigèrent d'une démarche sexy vers leur salle de classe. Après quelques mètres, elles éclatèrent d'un grand rire qui en fit frissonner plus d'un. (Ben oui, elles font un peu peur !)

« Ouf ! Heureusement que t'étais là Jo, sinon ils auraient pu finir par croire qu'on est vraiment sympas, ces gros chatons ! » Souffla Olivia en se passant une main sur le front.

« Ouais… Faut vraiment qu'ils arrêtent de nous suivre comme des toutous ! Sont collant ces mecs… Et puis… ils osent nous toucher maintenant !» Soupira Elizabeth en balançant ses cheveux en arrière.

« Remerciez (encore une fois !) l'esprit brillant des Serdaigles ! Quelques minutes de plus et… et c'était la fin ! » Commença Jo d'une voix théâtrale. « On était franchement en train de rire de leurs commentaires débiles ! Un peu plus et on gloussait comme des dindes ! (Sentiment de honte intense chez Elizabeth) J'ai eu un éclair de lucidité… Je me suis rappelé qu'on se fait la guerre depuis sept ans, qu'ils se foutent constamment de notre gueule (expression horrifiée d'Olivia) et qu'ils ne servent strictement à rien… Donc, le verdict est vite tombé… »

Les sages propos de Joséphine furent accueillis par des hochements de tête et les Maraudeurs furent oubliés en un clin d'œil. En partie grâce à l'apparition de Lucas qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans la Grande Salle. Jo qui descendait les escaliers trébucha, ce qui n'échappa à l'attention d'Olivia. Elle adressa un sourire narquois à Jo et lui agrippa le bras pour que Elizabeth n'entende pas.

« Dis donc, dis donc… Je vois qu'il t'a plût mon cousin… Je sais que c'est un beau gosse – comme tout les membres de notre famille d'ailleurs – mais faudrait que tu sois un peu plus discrète, sinon il va le sentir, tu sais bien qu'on a un don pour ça dans la famille. »

Jo se transforma instantanément en une jolie tomate mûre, s'en voulant d'être aussi transparente et se demandant avec angoisse s'Il avait remarqué qu'elle semblait avoir deux pieds gauche quand il était dans les parages.

« Mais, mais… Pas du to… Bon d'accord. » Avoua-t-elle piteusement. « Mais en quoi ce serait un problème qu'il s'en rende compte ? Peut être qu'il agira ! »

« Et bien, premièrement c'en est un parce que tu sors avec Alexandre et que si tu le trompes, tu aggraveras ta réputation de mente religieuse et de garce diabolique… » Répondit Olivia avec un sourire moqueur.

« Oh la la, t'exagère Oliv c'est pas aussi grave ! »

« Qui te dit que c'est grave ? Il y a toujours des rumeurs sur tout le monde. Mais j'ai comme l'impression que tu ne les apprécies pas vraiment… » Continua-t-elle.

« Pff… Je m'en fous complètement, ça ne m'atteint pas plus que ça ! » Répliqua Jo d'un air féroce.

« Bref, là n'est pas la question. Je ne te conseille pas de sortir avec Lucas… »

« Pourquoi ? » L'interrompit Jo étonnée qu'Olivia dénigre son cousin. « Qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? »

« Rien. Pour l'instant. Mais je ne sais pas encore si je peux lui faire confiance… » Expliqua-t-elle mystérieusement.

Sur ces paroles, elle rentra dans la Grande Salle précédée par Jo et Elizabeth qui semblait de mauvaise humeur. Elles s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors avec une complète indifférence envers les Maraudeurs. Elizabeth avait sorti son livre de métamorphose et le lisait en fronçant les sourcils. Ses deux amies se lancèrent des regards étonnés, perplexes devant son comportement.

« Euh… Ca va Liz ? » Commença doucement Jo en hésitant. « T'as pas l'air dans ton… »

« Ca va très bien, merci. » L'interrompit sèchement Elizabeth, qui semblait tout à coup inexplicablement furieuse.

« OK, c'est bon… Qu'est ce que t'as en ce moment ? Entre tes escapades nocturnes et tes sautes d'humeur, je ne comprends pas trop ce qui t'arrive… » Ajouta Olivia en la cherchant du regard.

« Oh ! Je suis désolée… Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'ai en ce moment… » Reprit Elizabeth, un peu honteuse. « Je suis souvent de mauvaise humeur ces jours ci… A vrai dire, je suis plutôt énervée… Oui, c'est ça… Les gens m'énervent… Je ne les supporte plus ! »

« Ah ben dis donc ! T'as la forme toi ! » Ironisa Jo.

« … »

« Waoow ! Quelle répartie ! » Reprit Olivia.

La journée se termina paisiblement, surtout pour Joséphine qui n'avait plus aucun cours en commun avec les Gryffondors. Pendant le dîner, cette dernière eut un sursaut de frayeur en voyant son hibou se diriger vers elle à toute vitesse mais elle fut soulagée de constater qu'il venait simplement lui apporter un gros paquet à son nom. Jo fit taire d'un regard (très noir) les commentaires suspicieux des élèves de sa table et déchira l'emballage avec entrain.

Elle vit les deux grandes aiguilles à tricoter qu'elle avait commandé à Pré-au-Lard, et les saisit dans sa main qu'elle leva dans les airs en poussant un cri d'allégresse. (Ouaaaaaaaaaaaiiii !)

Puis, Olivia, Elizabeth et Joséphine se mirent à parler de tricot avec engouement ce qui fit ricaner les quatre Maraudeurs.

Les trois jeunes filles se précipitèrent avec enthousiasme, dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle pour commencer la confection du fameux tapis volant.

« Bon c'est génial ! On va enfin pouvoir faire plein d'expéditions en dehors du château sans être obligées de demander à ces crâneurs de Maraudeurs ! » S'exclama Jo, victorieuse.

« Oui… Enfin… Encore faut-il le terminer avant la fin de l'année… » Soupira Elizabeth.

« Ben en un coup de baguette c'est fini, non ? » Demanda Olivia, soudain inquiète.

« Quoi ?! Mais tu rigoles ma cocotte ?! Il faut le tricoter sans magie, sinon ça ne marchera pas… »

« Mais… tu ne nous as jamais dit ça !! » S'insurgea Olivia, cherchant le soutien de Jo.

« Mais si, Oliv ! Tu devais être en train d'admirer l'autre gringalet sans cervelle… » Commença Jo, interrompue par le coussin qu'elle venait de se prendre en pleine figure.

« Mais…mais…vous pensez vraiment que MOI, Olivia Vatel, je vais faire une activité de sorciers du troisième âge ?! Vous m'avez bien regardé, oui ? Je vais perdre tout mon sex appeal ! » Protesta la Poufsouffle en balançant ses cheveux noirs en arrière.

« Oh ! Tu nous soule ! T'auras qu'à te cacher et puis c'est tout ! » Coupa Jo, l'air exaspéré.

Sur ces bonnes paroles (et quelques autres que nous ne voulons pas répéter), les trois amies se mirent à l'ouvrage et tricotèrent jusqu'à une heure avancée de la nuit. Olivia jugea qu'il était temps d'arrêter quand elle vit qu'Elizabeth tricotait les yeux fermés et qu'elle avait manqué de se crever un œil.

« Oh, Liz ! Fais gaffe ! Tu vas te blesser » Intervint Olivia en secouant doucement l'épaule de son amie.

« Ne me touche pas ! » Hurla soudain Elizabeth, les yeux toujours clos.

« Quoi… Mais Liz, c'est Olivia… Tu sais ? Ton amie! » Demanda Jo, les sourcils froncés.

« Comment oses-tu ? » Reprit Elizabeth d'une voix glacée. « Tu n'es pas digne de lui ! Tu mérites de… »

« De qui tu parles ? Liz ? REVEILLE TOI MAINTENANT ! » Hurla Olivia, la voix tremblante.

« De quoi ? Qu'est ce qui… J'ai dit quelque chose ? » Demanda Elizabeth, le visage très pale.

« Mais enfin… T'as oublié ? » Dit Jo de sa voix la plus douce. « Tu… Tu nous as ordonné de ne pas te toucher… T'as aussi dit que je n'étais pas digne de quelqu'un. Enfin… J'ai rien compris ! »

« Ah bon ? J'ai du faire un mauvais rêve… Mais je ne me souviens même plus ! Ne vous inquiétez pas ! C'est juste… la fatigue… » Coupa Elizabeth, en respirant bruyamment.

« T'es sûre ? » Demanda Olivia

« Oui, oui ! D'ailleurs je vais aller me coucher… »

Elizabeth tenta de faire bonne figure jusqu'à la sortie de la salle commune, elle fit un petit signe de la main à ses amies et claqua la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, son visage s'assombrit et elle dut appuyer ses deux mains contre un mur pour réprimer un violent haut le cœur.

La jeune fille tentait de faire le point et surtout de garder son calme. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et le pire c'est que pour la première fois de sa vie, elle pensait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se confier à ses deux meilleures amies.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas qu'elle allait percuter un jeune homme, mais celui-ci semblait plus attentif puisqu'il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle et la prit par les épaules.

« Encore en train d'explorer la réserve Eastwood ? » Dit une voix masculine que toute jeune fille de Poudlard était capable de reconnaître.

« Sirius ! » Réussit à articuler Elizabeth, soulagée.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a Elizabeth ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ? » Demanda Sirius, en tenant la jeune fille plus fermement.

« Non, ça va pas ! » Répondit Elizabeth d'une voix étranglée. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Il faut que je parle à quelqu'un… je…j'ai besoin d'aide Sirius. »

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire Elizabeth… Si je dois aller casser la gueule à quelqu'un, moi et les autres on se fera un plaisir de… » Demanda calmement Sirius.

« Non, non ! C'est pas ça ! J'ai juste besoin d'un… conseil… Sirius… » Hésita Elizabeth. « Est-ce que je peux te confier un secret que tu ne répèteras à personne ? Pas même aux filles, ni à tes potes ? »

« Oui, bien sûr, si je peux t'aider… » Répondit Sirius après quelques secondes de silence.

« Voilà ! Je crois que… je suis en train de devenir folle… » Murmura Elizabeth en baissant la tête.

« Oh ! C'est tout ? T'es bien un peu cinglée mais… » Commenta Sirius l'air taquin, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille.

« Non… Vraiment ! Je fais des rêves…où je tue des gens… Des gens que je connais. Toi, Remus, Olivia, Jo et… et plein d'autres ! » Termina-t-elle dans un souffle.

« Ce ne sont que des cauchemars… Rien d'autre… »

« Toutes les nuits ? Des rêves où je tue, je torture mes amis ? Nan… Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas… Je le vois bien ! Je suis de mauvaise humeur... Je ne supporte plus les gens! J'ai… j'ai envie de leur faire du mal… C'est horrible Sirius ! Du mal… » Balbutia la jeune fille. « Oh mon Dieu ! Qu'est ce que tu dois penser de moi ? Je suis un monstre ! »

A ce mot, Sirius eut un faible sourire et dit d'une voix douce :

« C'est drôle comme les gens qui sont persuadés d'être un monstre sont loin d'en être un…Ecoute, je pense que tu es une fille bien et que ce que tu vis en ce moment a une cause bien précise… Tu ne peux pas faire du mal Elizabeth, je le sais ! La preuve, tu es malade à l'idée que tu pourrais blesser tes amis… »

« Oui mais… »

« Il n'y a pas de _mais _! On va chercher ce qui te donne tous ces cauchemars, ok ? » Trancha Sirius. « Mais est ce que je peux savoir pour quoi tu t'es confiée à moi ? »

« Et bien… » Commença Elizabeth d'une voix hésitante. « Je pensais que tu étais le seul qui n'aurait pas peur d'entendre tout ça… Et puis malgré toutes tes conneries, je sais que dans le fond t'es un garçon bien toi aussi. » Termina le jeune fille en souriant.

« Oui… C'est vrai que je suis un mec bien…intelligent…et courageux ! C'est bien résumé… En enlevant les conneries bien sûr… » Confirma Sirius en lui décochant un clin d'œil.

Sirius avait passé un bras autour des épaules d'Elizabeth et la conduisait doucement dans le château en débitant un nombre incalculable de bêtises qui eurent le don de rendre le sourire à la jeune fille. Soudain, sans crier gare, Remus et Jo déboulèrent chacun à un côté opposé du couloir.

« Patmol !! Attention Rusard arr… ! » S'exclama Remus en jetant des coups d'œil derrière lui avant de se figer devant Sirius et Elizabeth.

« Liz ! » Commença Jo, essoufflée . « Je te cherchais partout… » Termina-t-elle d'une voix inexplicablement froide.

Sirius lâcha précipitamment Elizabeth et regarda alternativement Jo et Remus l'air soudain paniqué.

« Oh ! Je vois… Si tu avais rendez-vous avec Black, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire Elizabeth, au lieu de t'enfuir comme ça… » Lança sèchement Jo.

« Non ! On s'est croisés par hasard ! » Répliqua Elizabeth sur un ton d'excuses.

« Ouais… Et ça fait une demi-heure que t'es avec lui, dans le noir, dans ses bras, par hasard ? Pourquoi tu me mens ? Tu fais ce que tu veux… » Reprit Jo en croisant les bras.

« Non c'est pas ce que tu crois Joséphine ! » Intervint Sirius en fixant Jo d'un air étrange. « On s'est croisé, et il se trouve qu'elle avait un truc important à me dire, alors… »

« Et pourquoi elle te l'aurait dit à toi ? » Cracha soudain Remus. « Elle aurait pu se confier à MOI… Je croyais la connaître beaucoup mieux que toi, mais bon, j'ai du me tromper ! » Ajouta-t-il un peu trop fort pour paraître vraiment désinvolte.

« Ou à MOI ?! » Hurla Jo, outrée.

« Mais c'est que… Lui seul peut me comprendre, voilà ! Vous…vous le prendriez mal ! Oh et puis vous êtes vraiment nuls ! Tous les deux !» Finit par s'énerver Elizabeth avant de reprendre sa route vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous prend, là ? J'avais réussi à la faire rigoler un peu… Elle allait mieux ! Franchement, z'avez tout gâché ! » Lâcha Sirius en hochant la tête.

Jo et Remus se regardèrent en silence pendant quelques minutes, l'air abasourdi.


	13. Chapter 13 : Confessions intimes

**Salut chers lecteurs !!!**

Nous revenons après près de deux mois d'absence (et nous nous excusons pour une si longue attente :s) avec un long chapitre plein de révélations… *suspense* (bon pas tant que ça en fait !)

On remercie tous nos reviewers et en particulier Mayalup et Soli à qui nous n'avons pas pu répondre directement ! On espère que ce chapitre plaira à nos fidèles lecteurs et bien sûr nous attendons vos commentaires et vos réactions qui seront, nous en sommes certaines, explosives ! On vous embrasse tous, allez ! On s'aime quoi !

A bientôt pour la suite qui arrivera, on vous l'assure, plus rapidement !

Bisous !

**CHAPITRE 13 : Confessions intimes…**

Le lendemain matin, Joséphine s'était empressée de raconter à Olivia comment elle avait surpris Elizabeth dans les bras de Sirius Black. La jeune Poufsouffle, un peu surprise par une telle association de prénoms (Quoi ?! Liz et Sirius ? Non !), se contenta de hausser les épaules et d'affirmer que l'explication devait être un peu plus compliquée.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Elizabeth fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigles.

« Ben alors Elizabeth ? Tu ne vas pas rejoindre ton nouveau petit copain ? » Lança Jo d'un air féroce, avant même qu'Elizabeth ai eu le temps de s'asseoir. Olivia dévisagea Jo de son regard pénétrant et dit d'une voix douce :

« Ne l'écoute pas Liz… Elle est de mauvaise humeur ce matin...»

Elizabeth finit par s'asseoir, l'air encore plus fatigué que les autres jours, sans oublier de lancer un regard noir à la Serdaigle. Puis elle s'empressa d'engloutir son verre de jus de citrouille qui l'attendait sur la table.

L'ambiance un peu tendue surprit les camarades de dortoir de Jo, qui se réjouissaient déjà de la rupture de ce clan de filles un peu trop jolies à leur goût.

Olivia regardait James Potter qui s'était enfoncé deux pailles dans les narines pour faire rire son équipe de Quidditch, ne sachant si elle devait rire ou pleurer d'avoir un petit copain aussi debi…euh…drôle.

Elizabeth suivait le regard d'Olivia pour tenter de comprendre ce qui plongeait son amie dans le désarroi, quand elle croisa le regard de Sirius Black. Elle lui fit un sourire timide qui fut accueilli par un clin d'œil et détourna vivement la tête pour ne pas s'attirer les foudres de Jo et de Remus.

Joséphine qui n'avait pas loupé le petit échange, se leva brutalement et se dirigea avec assurance vers la table des Gryffondors sous l'œil horrifié d'Elizabeth. Craignant le pire (« Nan, elle va pas le tuer… Si ? »), Elizabeth s'était déjà à demi-levée pour empêcher son amie de charcuter le jeune homme, quand à son grand soulagement, Jo bifurqua vers Alexandre qui tournait le dos au Maraudeurs, et l'embrassa fougueusement.

Un grand silence s'installa dans la Grande Salle.

Bien que Jo ait déjà eu de nombreux petits amis, ce n'était pas son genre « d'afficher » ses relations au grand public. Au bout de quelques secondes, des sifflements s'élevèrent ; Jo se détacha d'Alex, qui semblait complètement chamboulé avec ses cheveux tout décoiffés et son visage hagard, et s'assit à côté de lui. Elle lança un sourire satisfait à ses deux amies, qui étaient très amusées par la situation, et ne put s'empêcher de lancer un clin d'œil au Maraudeurs assis juste derrière elle. Ces derniers la regardaient avec des yeux ronds comme des billes et semblaient incapables de parler.

Elizabeth et Olivia se regardèrent, avec dans les yeux, cette lueur complice, qui montrait qu'elles avaient tout à fait saisi la raison du petit numéro de Jo.

Elizabeth éclata de rire et rencontra le regard de Remus, situé loin devant elle à sa gauche. Son rire s'évanouit. Elle se doutait qu'il lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir raconté son problème… D'ailleurs, ce n'était plus un doute, mais plutôt une certitude vu la tête qu'il faisait.

Mais elle n'allait quand même pas lui raconter qu'elle était devenue complètement folle ? Si ? Il fallait qu'il garde une bonne opinion d'elle… Il était préfet tout de même ! Bon, Elizabeth savait parfaitement que c'était une excuse bidon, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il connaisse cette partie douteuse de sa vie, d'accord ? Sirius allait l'aider, elle arrêterait de tuer tout ce qui bougeait dans ses rêves et redeviendrait Elizabeth, la fille qui n'avait aucun problème mental et était gentille avec tout le monde!

Et puis ça suffisait ! Elle avait le droit d'avoir ses petits secrets non ? Remus en avait bien aussi ? Il disparaissait tous les mois, et pourtant elle ne le fusillait pas du regard simplement parce qu'il ne se confiait pas à elle ? D'ailleurs il devait sûrement raconter tous ses secrets à Kelly, et elle ne lui faisait pas de scène de jalousie pour autant…

Elizabeth demeura dans cette espèce de brouillard comateux pendant une bonne partie de la matinée. Elle n'émergea qu'à la sortie de son cours d'histoire de la magie, alors que Jo lui secouait violemment l'épaule pour la « réveiller ».

« Quoi ? Excuse moi, j'étais dans les vap' !» Dit elle d'un air contrit.

« Ah bon ? J'avais pas remarqué tiens ! » Répondit ironiquement Jo, un sourire large jusqu'aux oreilles. « J'étais en train de te demander si t'avait réussit à faire le sortilège de Désillusion pour le cours de 14h. »

« Euh… Bof, disons que j'arrive à faire adapter à mon corps l'apparence de l'environnement qui m'entoure, mais pas la matière. On pourrait réviser à 13 h, on a une heure de trou ! T'y arrives toi Olivia ? »

Olivia, qui affichait elle aussi un grand sourire, hocha la tête de droit à gauche. Elizabeth haussa les épaules et traversa les couloirs en compagnie de ses deux amies avec l'étrange sensation d'être aussi légère qu'une plume. Elle remarqua que les gens la regardaient avec un petit air moqueur, certains éclataient même de rire.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la classe de Métamorphose en commun avec les Serdaigles, quelqu'un lui agrippa le bras. Elle se retourna pour voir Remus qui la tirait vers une grande fenêtre, elle lui jeta un petit regard inquiet, s'attendant à des remontrances mais elle constata qu'il affichait lui aussi un sourire en coin. Craquant d'ailleurs…

« Mais qu'est ce qu'il me prend ? »

C'est là qu'elle soupçonna un mauvais coup de la part de ses « amies ». Qu'elle se promène dans les couloirs ne provoquait pas l'hilarité des autres d'habitude....

En effet, lorsqu'elle vit son reflet dans la vitre, elle s'aperçut que deux grandes ailes d'anges avaient poussé dans son dos ! Pff… C'était pour ça qu'elle avait l'impression d'être légère ! Elle était en train de voleter dans les couloirs depuis dix bonnes minutes et elle ne s'en n'était même pas rendue compte ! Elle éclata de rire, accompagnée par Remus, dont les yeux pétillaient de malice et qui apparemment avait trouvé très drôle de voir une Elizabeth volant inconsciemment dans le château.

Elle essaya de les faire disparaître, mais c'était peine perdue, ses idiotes d'amies avaient sûrement choisie un sort qui durerait 6 heures ou quelque chose dans le genre !

Elle se retourna vers Olivia et Jo, qui s'étouffaient de rire comme deux crétines, et avant qu'elles n'aient pu faire un geste, elle pointa sa baguette et leur fit pousser des oreilles et une petite queue de lapin à chacune. Tous les élèves présents, Gryffondors et Serdaigles confondus, éclatèrent de rire, se moquant gentiment des trois jeunes filles. Celles-ci essayaient de rester dignes malgré leur accoutrement ridicule, même si elles semblaient avoir les plus grandes difficultés à s'empêcher de rire. Même le professeur McGonagall sourit quand elle vit ses trois élèves et ne fit aucun commentaire, ni rien d'autre pour annuler les sortilèges.

La journée se passa rapidement, l'accoutrement des jeunes filles reçu bon nombre d'éclats de rire dans la Grande Salle et des surnoms tels que « Mon ange, tu peux me passer le sel ? » ou « Mon petit lapin, tu m'as l'air toute gênée d'un coup… ». Le sortilège d'Elizabeth se dissipa à 17h ayant été jeté une heure plus tôt que celui des deux autres. Ne pouvant manquer son entraînement de Quidditch uniquement parce qu'elle s'était transformé en Bugs Bunny, Jo se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Olivia et Liz pour faire bonne mesure décidèrent d'assister à l'entraînement.

Jo enfila sa robe de Quidditch sous les réflexions de ses partenaires de jeu « Mon petit lapinou !!! » et avança sur le terrain en marchant à grand pas et toute rouge. Elle rejoignit Elizabeth et Olivia qui étaient assises sur les gradins et remarqua que Sirius était aussi présent. Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là Black ? Tu n'espères tout de même pas assister à notre entraînement ? »

« Et bien si ! Pourquoi pas ? »

« Parce que au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué tu es à Gryffondor, donc un ennemi ! Pas question que tu vois notre stratégie et que tu répètes tout à ton binoclard de copain! » Répliqua Jo comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

« Mais voyons Joséphine ! Vous n'avez aucun moyen de nous battre ! Pas la peine de faire de l'espionnage, on vous écrasera comme des petites mouches ma petite lapine! » Répondit Sirius avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Jo, qui ne rigolait pas du tout en ce qui concernait le Quidditch, plissa les yeux et tenta d'étrangler Sirius. Bien sûr, ce qui se passa ne fut pas du tout l'effet escompté, il attrapa les poignets de Jo et l'empêcha de commettre son meurtre, un large sourire sur le visage. C'est à ce moment que le capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle ordonna à son équipe de le rejoindre au milieu du terrain.

Sirius donna une petite pichenette sur les oreilles de lapin de Jo, qui se replièrent, alors que celle-ci lui lançait un « On verra bien qui rira le dernier ! Celui qui perd devra avouer dans la Grande Salle qu'il voue un amour éternel à Servilo ! ». Elle donna une tape sur la main du jeune homme qui voulait encore « malmener » ses petites oreilles et s'éloigna. Sirius éclata de rire et se tourna vers Elizabeth pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille.

Après une séance d'entraînement épuisante (le capitaine de l'équipe s'était montré particulièrement hystérique…), Joséphine s'empressa d'enfiler sa cape et ses gants, et s'enfonça dans l'obscurité et le froid de l'hiver qui commençait à pointer le bout de son nez.

Plongée dans une profonde léthargie, elle écoutait d'une oreille distraite les autres joueurs qui semblaient pleinement satisfaits de leur nouvelle stratégie et qui se réjouissaient d'avance de la tête que ferait Potter quand ils lui enfonceraient son balais dans le…

« Youhouuuu ! Josephine ! Je te parle ! » Hurlait Steeve McBeen, l'attrapeur de l'équipe des Serdaigles.

« Mmmmh ? »

« T'avais pas un sac tout à l'heure ? »

« Oh ! Merci Steeve ! Je l'ai oublié… Tu l'as vu dans les vestiaires ? »

« Non, enfin, j'ai pas fait attention… Je viens de m'apercevoir que tu ne l'avais plus, j'étais en train de te regarder et… » Dit le jeune Steeve en rougissant.

« Bon je vais voir ! Merci encore ! » Ajouta Jo en lui décochant en sourire plein de gratitude.

Joséphine fit demi tour et se dirigea vers les vestiaires au pas de course. Les gradins étaient vides et ses amies étaient parties depuis bien longtemps. Elle ouvrit la porte des vestiaires et commença à fouiller sous les bancs de bois qui étaient le long des murs. Très vite elle aperçut l'anse de son sac qui dépassait et alors qu'elle se penchait pour l'attraper, elle vit une inscription étrange sur le bas du mur, cachée par le banc.

_« Olivia Vatel et Lucius Malefoy règneront sur le monde »_

Abasourdie, la jeune fille se redressa subitement, la main plaquée contre sa bouche, puis se mis à quatre pattes pour vérifier que ce n'était pas une hallucination.

« Ah ben ça va loin… Il se fait beaucoup trop de films le pauvre garçon… » Ricana Jo en se relevant et en mettant le sac à son épaule.

Elle sortit des vestiaires en pensant au sourire de satisfaction qui naîtrait sur le visage d'Olivia quand elle lui dirait que Malefoy était un de ses fervents admirateurs.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à traverser le parc en direction du château, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil au terrain de quidditch pour vérifier qu'elle n'était pas suivie (elle était légèrement parano en ce moment…) et fut surprise de voir au loin, une faible lueur verte.

Intriguée, Joséphine commença à contourner le terrain en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Plus elle avançait et plus la lumière s'intensifiait. A présent elle pouvait entendre une voix grave murmurer des paroles incompréhensibles. Une pointe d'inquiétude commençait à naître en elle. Qui pouvait bien se planquer dans un coin reculé du parc et à 9h du soir qui plus est ?!

Jo continuait à marcher avec précaution en se penchant le plus possible. Une fois arrivée à quelques mètres de la lumière qui était éblouissante à présent, Joséphine se cacha derrière le tronc d'un arbre et se pencha discrètement pour pouvoir espionner tranquillement.

Un grand garçon habillé tout en noir, au nez crochu et aux cheveux graisseux était penché sur un chaudron et souriait d'un air machiavélique. Joséphine reconnut très vite le garçon le plus complexé de l'école : Severus Rogue. Quelque peu effrayée par ce sourire de psychopathe, Jo jugea qu'il était préférable de taire toutes les injures qu'elle lui aurait dites en temps normal. Soudain Rogue partit d'un grand rire qui donna un frisson à la jeune fille et se mit à répéter de plus en plus fort :

« Il va me le payer ce morveux… Il va me le payer… Il va me le payer… Il va me le payer…Il va me le payer… Il va me le payer… Quand il sera découvert… (ah ? une variante !) Il va me le payer… Il va me le payer… IL VA ME LE PAYER !!! » (un peu obsessionnel le pauvre…)

Joséphine en conclut assez rapidement que Rogue préparait une jolie petite potion pour un des maraudeurs et qu'il ne fallait surtout pas louper ça ! Elle fut néanmoins un peu perturbée par la couleur qu'émettait la potion, elle n'en avait jamais vu des vertes fluo…

« C'est pas radioactif au moins ? » Se demanda-t-elle soudain inquiète. Puis après quelques minutes de délire sur les conséquences d'une telle irradiation (Potter avec un troisième œil et les lunettes qui vont avec, Black avec des oreilles un peu partout sur la tête, etc.), Jo se dit qu'il valait mieux garder Rogue à l'œil dans les jours à venir.

Puis voyant que le Serpentard semblait bien s'amuser tout seul (il se marrait toujours autant), Jo s'éclipsa lentement vers le château.

Elle gravit rapidement les marches jusqu'à la salle commune des Pouffsoufles où l'attendaient Elizabeth et Olivia. Elle s'affala sur un des fauteuils, un air extatique collé sur le visage.

« Vous ne devinerez jamais ce que je viens de voir les filles ! »

« Ben quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? T'as croisé Lucas nu dans les couloirs ou quoi ? » Ricana Elizabeth.

« J'aurais bien voulu mais… Non… J'ai vu Rogue sur le terrain de Quiditch… » Clama Jo fièrement.

« Et ça te fait cet effet là ?! » S'exclama Olivia, la mine dégoûtée.

« Naaaan ! » Commença Jo en levant les yeux au ciel. « Je l'ai vu en train de mitonner une horrible potion pour un des maraudeurs. Ca va être merveilleux !!! » Continua-t-elle, émue aux larmes.

Après avoir formulé des hypothèses de plus en plus terrifiantes concernant le type de breuvage que préparait Rogue, les trois amies décidèrent qu'il ne fallait surtout pas lâcher Rogue d'une semelle, ni les maraudeurs d'ailleurs.

« Oh fait Oliv ! Devine ce que j'ai découvert gravé sur le mur des vestiaires ? » Reprit Jo, hilare.

« Quoi ? » Demanda Olivia encore secouée par un fou rire.

« Une belle inscription de Malefoy : _Olivia Vatel et Lucius Malefoy règneront sur le monde._ WAHAHAHAHA !!! »

Le visage d'Olivia se ferma brutalement. La bouche pincée, les mâchoires contractées et le corps tendu, la jeune fille tenta de faire un sourire qui se transforma en une horrible grimace.

« Ben qu'est ce que t'as ? Je pensais que tu serais ravie de l'apprendre ! Tu vas pouvoir lui faire un chantage de malade ! » Repris Jo, surprise.

« Euh… Oui… C'est juste que… Tu vois… C'est Malefoy… Je voulais pas qu'il… qu'il soit amoureux de moi… C'est… » Balbutia la jeune Pouffsoufle visiblement mal à l'aise.

« Bah ! Tu plaisantes ?! C'est génial ! » S'exclama Elizabeth. « Et puis, c'est pas comme si c'était toi qui l'avait écrit… »

A ces mots, le visage d'Olivia se décomposa et son regard se teinta d'une lueur de panique que les jeunes filles ne purent s'empêcher de remarquer.

« QUOI ?!?! » Hurlèrent Liz et Jo en chœur. « C'est une blague Olivia ? » Continua Elizabeth d'une voix stridente.

« Ben c'est-à-dire que… » Murmura Olivia. « En fait, je… on est sortis ensemble en quatrième année… »

« Hein ? Et tu nous l'as jamais dit ? » S'indigna Jo, bouleversée.

« Je ne voulais pas vous le dire. Je savais que vous alliez me tuer. Et puis ça a duré une semaine seulement alors… » Répondit Olivia, honteuse.

« UNE SEMAINE ? Tu nous as menti pendant une semaine ? » Protesta Elizabeth, les sourcils froncés. « Mais comment ça s'est fait ? »

« Ben vous savez que ma famille a des idées assez arrêtées sur la pureté du sang… Et il se trouve que les Malefoy partagent les mêmes idées… Donc je connais Lucius depuis un bon bout de temps… Et puis bon, j'étais jeune… »

« Et con surtout…» Marmonna Jo.

« Je l'ai revu après un été et j'ai été charmée, il avait grandi, il était beau, et il avait des… idées qui m'ont attirée. Bref j'étais complètement amoureuse de lui, je nous imaginais _régnant sur le monde_… Je sais c'est ridicule ! Mais il était tellement sûr de lui ! Et puis voila, j'ai cédé la veille de la rentrée et une semaine à Poudlard a suffit à m'ouvrir les yeux… Mais bon c'est vrai que j'ai eu le temps de griffonner ce truc dans les vestiaires… Quelle cruche ! »

« J'en reviens pas… » Murmura Elizabeth, hébétée.

« Oui ben c'est bon… » Râla Olivia. « Si vous pouviez voir vos têtes, vous comprendriez pourquoi je n'ai rien dit… »

« Enfin… » Souffla Jo avec un petit sourire. « Pour une fois qu'on peut se foutre de toi… »

« QUOI ??? Je vous interdit de vous moq… » Commença Olivia furieuse avant de s'interrompre brutalement et d'ajouter piteusement : « Nan… Vous avez raison… Je suis ridicule… »

Touchées par la réaction désespérée d'Olivia qui les autorisait à se moquer ouvertement d'elle, Jo et Elizabeth secouèrent la tête (« Mais noooooooooooon Oliv ! »), et se jetèrent à son coup. (« On va t'aider à surmonter ça… »)

Elizabeth détendit grandement l'atmosphère en demandant à Olivia des détails sur les performances de Malefoy. Après avoir détruit la réputation du jeune Serpentard, Elizabeth et Joséphine laissèrent Olivia en proie aux remords (Gnark, gnark) et retournèrent dans leur salle commune.

Le lendemain matin, à la table des Gryffondors, Joséphine et Elizabeth ne pouvaient s'empêcher de dévisager Lucius Malefoy. Leur petit manège ne laissait pas indifférents les Maraudeurs qui semblaient désespérés par l'attitude d'aussi jolies filles. (« Quoi ? Elles matent ces gros c… ? » Hurla Black.)

Quelques minutes plus tard, Olivia s'assit à côté de ses amies, tenta sans succès de communiquer avec elles, tourna la tête pour suivre leur regard et… plongea dans les yeux de Lucius qui lui fit un clin d'œil digne de ceux de Sirius Black.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Soupira Olivia en faisant rapidement volte face et en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

« Wahahaha » (rires de la Gryffondor et de la Serdaigle)

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il a l'albinos ? » Souffla James Potter qui avait vu le signe du Serpentard. « Il ose te regarder ? Nan mais il va pas bien ? Il veut mourir c'est ça ? »

« Détends toi James ! Si tu crois que c'est le seul mec qui regarde Olivia… » Constata Peter Pettigrow en haussant les épaules, s'attirant le regard noir de James.

« Olivia, détends toi… On ne parlera à personne de ta soif de pouvoir ! » Murmura Elizabeth avant d'éclater de rire ! » (MOUHAHA)

Joséphine jeta un petit coup d'œil à Severus Rogue pour déceler peut être une lueur d'excitation (qui sait ?) mais elle ne vit qu'un visage fermé et impassible tourné vers Lily Evans qui était assise à côté de Liz et qui semblait totalement atterrée par la réaction de Potter. En enfant Peter, Remus et Sirius tentaient désespérément de retenir James qui ne cessait de gesticuler et de lever le poing en direction des Serpentards.

Epuisée par tant de bruit, Elizabeth se leva brutalement de table en pestant contre les maraudeurs, suivie de près par Joséphine et Olivia qui commençaient à en avoir ras-le-bol elles aussi.

Elle se dirigèrent tout droit vers leurs salles de classe respectives. Après deux heures de sortilèges pour les uns et de soins aux créatures magiques pour les autres, les trois amies décidèrent d'aller faire un petit tour dans le parc. Malgré le vent glacé qui agitait les branches nues des arbres, elles s'élancèrent avec joie sur la pelouse, leurs petits visages tournés vers le ciel, accueillant ainsi sur leur peau, les premiers flocons de l'hiver.

Extatique, Elizabeth se mit à tourner comme une toupie, ses longs cheveux blonds volant dans les airs. Joséphine qui était à deux doigts de se laisser emporter par son amie, jeta un rapide coup d'œil au château et aperçut à l'une des fenêtres le visage de Remus Lupin qui fixait la jolie Gryffondor avec des yeux de merlan frit. Jo éclata de rire devant tant de niaiserie et se mit alors à tourner gaiement autour d'Olivia qui essayait d'attraper le plus de flocons possibles avec sa langue.

« Dis Oliv… » Souffla Jo le plus bas possible.

« Hmm ? »

« Tu crois pas que le ptit Rem- Rem est un peu amoureux de notre lionne préférée ? »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? » Questionna Olivia en fermant brutalement la bouche. (ben oui, elle essayait toujours d'attraper des flocons !) « Et puis d'après toi Black est déjà amoureux d'elle… Alors deux Maraudeurs…Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que tu es tellement obsédée par les Maraudeurs que tu inventes des histoires d'amour avec eux, même si elles ne te concernent pas… » Ajouta la belle Pouffsoufle avec un sourire malicieux.

« Quoi ? Euh…Je… Bon… » Balbutia Jo, rougissante. « Je me suis peut être trompée à propos de l'autre chevelu là (geste négligé de la main), mais je pense avoir raison au sujet de Lupin. Nan mais t'as vu comme il la regarde ? » Se reprit la jeune fille, retrouvant son entrain habituel.

« Oui peut être… En tout cas s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui ne s'en est pas aperçu, c'est bien Liz… Ou alors elle le cache très bien… » Dit Olivia en posant ses grands yeux verts sur Elizabeth qui avait cessé de faire la toupie et qui se tenait à présent contre un arbre, tentant de réprimer un haut le cœur.

« Moi j'en suis sûre ! » Affirma Joséphine en tortillant ses beaux cheveux autour de son doigt. « Mais c'est vrai qu'elle est un peu bizarre en ce moment… Elle est carrément lunatique… Elle souffle le chaud et le froid ! Et dire que c'était la constance même avant… On avait l'impression que rien ne l'atteignait ! Elle nous remettais à notre place quand on la cherchait trop, mais toujours d'un air détaché, calme… et bien acide ! Alors que ces jours ci, elle est tellement… »

« Susceptible ? Oui… Moi aussi j'ai remarqué… » Compléta Olivia, songeuse. « Et puis t'as vu la mine qu'elle a ? Elle est blanche comme une morte ! J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne ferme pas l'œil de la nuit ! Et puis tu te souviens de l'autre jour quand on trico… »

« HEY LES FILLES !!! Qu'est ce que c'est ces messes basses ? » Interrompit gaiement Elizabeth en bondissant à côté d'elles. « Vous n'êtes pas en train de dire du mal de moi, non ? » Demanda la jeune fille avec une moue boudeuse.

« Nan, nan… » Commença Jo, attendrie. « On se disait qu'il fallait absolument qu'on termine notre tapis volant ! »

« Ah oui c'est vrai ! D'ailleurs j'ai eu une idée à ce propos ! On pourrait demander à des premières années de nous aider à tricoter ! On aurait finit dans un ou deux mois et ça, sans se fatiguer ! Ca serait cool non ?» S'exclama Elizabeth, surexcitée.

« Ouais pas bête ! Moi j'avais plutôt pensé à exploiter James ! Ou Remus… » Ajouta Olivia avec un grand sourire.

« Oh ouiii ! Remus est tellement gentil, je suis sûre qu'il acceptera ! Et puis, il ne refuserait jamais quoique ce soit venant de toi vu que vous vous entendez bien… » Continua Jo avec un sourire carnassier

Elizabeth acquiesçait en gardant la tête baissée, sans doute pour cacher ses joues rouges, et dit à voix basse :

« Oui, c'est un garçon très gentil, il ne refuserait rien à ses amis… »

Olivia et Jo échangèrent un sourire éloquent, et continuèrent à taquiner leur amie :

« En plus, on ne peut pas nier qu'il est extrêmement mignon, avec ses beaux yeux dorés… » Commença Olivia.

« … Son sourire en coin craquant, ses cheveux un peu décoiffés et son corps musclé ! » Continua Jo en prenant un faux air extatique.

« Bon ok, Remus est canon ! On a compris ! Mais qu'est ce que vous avez, il vous plaît ou quoi ? » Demanda Liz, les yeux exorbités.

Pourquoi avait-elle soudainement envie de leur éclater leurs sales petites têtes de batraciennes ? Hein, pourquoi ?? D'ailleurs, elles avaient dû s'en rendre compte, puisqu'elles étaient désormais pliées en deux et riaient aux éclats.

« Pfff ! Z'êtes vraiment nulles ! Des gamines… » Bougonna Elizabeth en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Oh Liz ! Ne sois pas vexée ! On voulait juste t'entendre dire que Remus Lupin était beau… C'est tout ! Tu nous as enfin avoué ta flamme ! HAHAHA » S'exclama Joséphine.

« Ça ne veut rien dire du tout ! Je trouve bien Sirius Black magnifique mais ça ne veut pas dire que je l'aime ! » Railla Elizabeth en lançant un regard machiavélique à Jo qui manqua de s'étouffer.

« Un point pour Liz ! » Hurla Olivia en voyant la mine choquée de la jolie Serdaigle.

« Et c'est sans parler de James Potter ! Sa petite tête ébouriffée et son corps d'athlète m'ont toujours semblés si… sexy ! » Rajouta Elizabeth en frémissant de plaisir (euh..) devant l'air éberlué d'Olivia.

« N'exagère pas non plus… » Murmura Olivia d'une voix blanche.

« Je dirais même plus ! Je me ferais bien les trois ! Je vous laisse le petit gros ! Voilà ! ça vous va ? » Explosa enfin la belle blonde.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je suis émue ! » Soupira Olivia, en essuyant de fausses larmes. « Je savais que toi aussi tu avais du potentiel… Bon, tu ne seras jamais aussi douée que moi pour les séduire tous mais tu pourras sûrement avoir Remus, il te mange déjà dans la main le coco… Et puis c'est pas parce que tu es attirée par trois mecs en même temps que tu es forcément une poufia… »

« Stop Oliv ! STOP ! Tu dérailles là ! » Interrompit Jo. « Tu ne vois pas que c'était ironique ? »

« Ah ? » Demanda Olivia, en voyant le haussement de sourcil exaspéré d'Elizabeth. « En tout cas je ne change pas d'avis concernant le ptit Rem-Rem… »

« Bon aller, ça suffit, il fait froid, je rentre ! » S'exclama Elizabeth pour clore le débat.

Elizabeth pénétra dans le château dans un état de grande agitation, qu'elle tentait de dissimuler par tous les moyens. Alors que l'hilarité de Jo et d'Olivia, qui l'avaient rejoint, grandissait, elle sentait la panique monter en elle. Elle pressa le pas afin d'éviter le regard de ses deux amies. Mais c'était sans compter sur la discrétion habituelle de Jo qui se mit à hurler :

« Oooh allez Liz ! Te vexe pas ! On t'en veut pas d'être amoureuse de Rr… »

« Tais toi ! » L'interrompit Liz, qui s'était retournée brusquement vers Jo. Elle lui lança un regard féroce, qui ne l'impressionna pas du tout. « Si tu veux débiter des bêtises vas y, mais fait le discrètement ! »

« Des bêtises ? C'est bizarre, j'avais plutôt l'impression que c'était la véri… » Poursuivit Olivia avec un faux air étonné.

« JE NE SUIS PAS AMOUREUSE DE… de lui ! » S'exclama Liz en baissant la voix.

Voyant que ses amies continuait de sourire, elle fit demi-tour et commença à gravir les escaliers en grimpant les marches quatre à quatre. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle atteignit le premier étage et qu'elle percuta quelqu'un de plein fouet qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elles n'étaient pas seules. Malheureusement, la violence du choc l'avait fait basculer en arrière, et avant qu'elle ne puisse se rattraper à quoique ce soit, elle se sentit tomber en arrière. Elle attendit avec un fatalisme résigné, la chute douloureuse… qui n'arriva pas. A la place, elle sentit deux bras puissants (*bave, bave*) la rattraper avec douceur. Elizabeth leva la tête et vit les yeux dorés de Remus la regarder avec soulagement. Elle ne savait pas comment il avait fait pour se déplacer aussi vite, sachant qu'il était l'élève qu'elle avait percuté, et d'ailleurs s'en fichait comme de sa première chocogrenouille, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était rester dans cette position le plus longtemps possible. Ce qui bien sûr était peu probable, étant donné la situation. Remus la mena en sécurité au premier étage et la déposa doucement sur ses pieds.

« Fais gaffe Liz, t'aurais pu te casser le coup… » Lui dit il doucement, d'une voix un peu rauque.

Liz acquiesça avec l'impression qu'elle n'utiliserait plus jamais sa voix, tant le choc qu'elle subissait était grand. Tout en étant parfaitement consciente qu'elle avait l'air d'une pauvre crétine béate d'admiration, elle ne put détacher son regard du sien. Son magnifique regard ambré, perlé de paillettes d'or… « Oh ! Réveille toi idiote ! C'est finit la guimauve oui ?! » Se sermonna-t-elle. Remus quant à lui semblait dans un état second et affichait par conséquent un sourire rêveur.

« Euh… Liz ça va ? » Demanda prudemment Olivia, l'air inquiet.

Les deux intéressés tournèrent vivement la tête vers elle comme pris en faute. Remus sembla arraché à sa rêverie et retira prestement ses mains qu'il avait laissées sur les bras d'Elizabeth. Il se racla la gorge et détourna la tête.

« Euh… Oui ça va, ça va… » Répondit Liz avec un air un peu perdu sur son visage cramoisi, cependant elle se ressaisit rapidement et se tourna vers le Maraudeur avec un grand sourire. « Merci Remus, si tu n'avais pas été là, je crois que je serais restée à l'infirmerie pendant une bonne semaine ! J'ai eu peur !»

« Je t'en prie Liz ! Il n'y a pas de mal ! Enfin, je crois que tu m'as cassé deux ou trois côtes quand tu m'es rentrée dedans, mais à part ça tout va bien ! » Dit il en se massant la poitrine avec un petit sourire en coin.

« Oh je suis désolée ! C'est à cause de ces deux débiles qui me poursuivaient ! » S'exclama Elizabeth, qui avait rougi violemment, en désignant du menton ses deux amies qui lançaient des cris d'indignation.

« Bon je vais y aller… Je dois… aller faire mes devoirs ! A tout à l'heure Liz ! » Dit Remus avec un sourire crispé.

Alors que les pas de Remus s'évanouissaient dans le couloir, Elizabeth se tourna lentement vers Jo et Olivia. Celles-ci étaient accoudées à la rambarde d'escalier dans une pose arrogante, que contredisaient leurs sourires attendris, et elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer :

« Bon d'accord… Je l'avoue. »

« … »

« D'accord, vous voulez la confession ? Très bien : ch'ui amreus dr'us »

« Pardon ?? J'ai rien compris! Et toi Jo ? » S'écria Olivia.

« Ouais moi non plus, c'est bizarre ! » S'étonna Jo.

« OK ! Je suis amoureuse de Remus, pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat ! » Avoua Elizabeth de mauvaise humeur.

« Mais si, mais si ma chère ! Justement ! C'est très important ! Comme ça on sera _deux_ à sortir avec un Maraudeur et Jo se sentira mise à l'écart, seule et nulle sans notre magnifique compagnie et sera donc obligée de rester avec nous quand on les verra ! Gniark, gniark ! » Dit Olivia en regardant Jo avec un air de diablotin.

« Pff… Si tu crois que vous êtes mes seules amies… » Répliqua Jo avec un air faussement supérieur.

« Nan mais attend, t'es folle ou quoi ? Tu crois vraiment que Remus et moi on va sortir ensemble ? T'as vu comme il était gêné devant ma réaction d'attardée dégoulinante d'amour ? Pff… Pourquoi j'ai réagi comme une idiote ?» Se lamenta Elizabeth en se cachant le visage dans les mains.

« Mouais… T'inquiètes pas, t'étais pas la seule à avoir l'air débile… » Commenta Jo avec exaspération.

« Comment ça ? »

Olivia et Jo se regardèrent d'un air sombre.

« Pourquoi on est amie avec une débile pareille ? » Demanda Jo.

« Sais pas, sans doute la compassion… » Répondit Olivia avant d'éclater de rire devant l'air d'incompréhension d'Elizabeth. « M'enfin Liz, t'es aveugle ou quoi ? T'as pas vu dans quel état de transe il était ou quoi ? Je te le dis, c'est pour bientôôôt ! »

« Mais non ! Et d'ailleurs, il n'est sorti qu'avec une fille en sept ans ! En plus ça n'a duré qu'une semaine ! C'est à se demander s'il n'est pas homo ? Oh mon dieu ! Il est peut être amoureux de Sirius et moi je suis là à… à… Trouvez moi une corde ! » S'exclama Liz, horrifiée.

« Mais quelle est bête cette fille ! » S'exaspéra Jo, qui avait cependant blêmi à l'évocation de cette hypothèse. « Si être amoureuse signifie se comporter comme une gogol, non merci je passe mon tour ! Et puis de toute façon, même si c'était vrai, vu l'hétérosexualité évidente de Sirius, je crois que « l'amour » de Remus ne serait pas réciproque, donc tu ne les verrais jamais se tenir la main ou s'embrasser langoureusement dans les couloirs ! »

Les trois jeunes filles frissonnèrent en silence (« Quel énorme gâchis pour nous pauvres femelles ! »), puis éclatèrent de rire. Il fallait dire qu'elles partaient loin dans leurs délires tout de même, songeait Olivia. Elles se dirigèrent gaiement vers la salle commune des Serdaigles, en commentant l'accident d'Elizabeth. (« Je te le dis, sans Remuuus tu serais MORTE ! » « J'ai eu une de ces peurs ! Heureusement que Remuuus était là ! »)


End file.
